<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Series of Meets - A Collection of One-Shots - LUKANETTE by damagectrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144812">A Series of Meets - A Collection of One-Shots - LUKANETTE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl'>damagectrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of LUKANETTE one-shots based on various cute-meets and scenarios.  </p><p>Originally part of a joint Love Square/Lukanette collection, the stories have been split based on ship for better organization.  One-shot summaries are located in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.  The most recent one-shot's summary is listed below.</p><p>Restricted Space</p><p>For her graduation, Juleka's mother throws her a party in a secret location beneath the streets of Paris, but it can be dangerous to stumble through the dark underground corridors alone.  To remedy this, especially for her most klutzy friend, Luka is sent to escort her down.  </p><p>After having not seen her old friend of a year, Marinette is more than happy to catch up with him as they venture underground, pleased that he hasn't changed from what she remembers.  But a single dance and a few choice words make her realize that she missed him more than she usually would and may be hoping for something more than being just friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Legroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selected as one of three seamstresses to go overseas and do onsite adjustments for a brand's first NYFW, Marinette is initially ecstatic. The company pays for her travel and lodging, after all, but the trip is not without its stress...which was all of it. Exhausted after a week, she takes a redeye flight to get back to Paris as soon as possible.</p><p>Moments before take off, a guitarist en route home taps her on the shoulder and asks if he can have the empty seat next to her. Marinette makes a split second decision that would make the entire ordeal worth it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Just a few more hours, </em> she told herself as she stood in line to board her flight.  She took another step forward, her boarding pass in her hand and ready to be scanned.  Just a few more hours and the chaos of NYFW would be completely behind her and she could return to the much more familiar chaos of her daily life in Paris.</p><p>The flight attendant scanned her boarding pass and she began the walk through the skywalk to the plane.  Tonight’s redeye back to Paris was the cheapest flight home she could find and, though she was still expensing the cost, she just wanted to go home.  </p><p>The plane was smaller than the one she arrived in and she booked a window seat.  The seat next to her was still empty when she checked in and she hoped it would stay that way.  The two seats would be just enough for her to curl up in and try to get some sleep before they landed.  </p><p>Marinette found her seat with ease and stuck her pink spinner in the overhead compartment.  She shoved her tote under the seat in front of her and shrugged off her trench coat, putting it in the overhead with her luggage.   </p><p>She looked out the window.  It started raining while she was in the airport and she supposed she was at least somewhat lucky she didn’t get caught in the rain.  The entire week had been enough.</p><p>She took her seat by the window and swept her hair up into a lazy bun to keep from bothering her during the flight.  She checked her phone and sent one last confirmation email to Alya and Nino about picking her up in the morning before setting it on airplane mode.  She leaned back against her seat and let out a low, exhausted breath.</p><p>When she was selected to be one of the company’s onsite seamstresses for NYFW - the first in the United States for her company - she was ecstatic.  It would harold in the brands new North American flagship store. It was also to be her first time in the United States and she could expense her costs.   She’d have a chance to prove herself in a high stress environment doing any final adjustments to the couture designs of Gabriel Agreste. </p><p>Not to mention she’d get to finally meet her boss’ son and the face of the brand, Adrien Agreste.  She never paid attention to models until she started working, but Adrien’s sunshine smile and apparent friendly personality struck her when he came to visit the atelier for some fitting a few weeks ago.  Since then, she hoped to actually meet him rather than gawk at him a far.  </p><p>Of course, she wasn’t thinking anything would come of it.  He was handsome, yes, but that was all it was. Just another fangirl, she supposed.  Still, she was sure she’d have a chance to at least introduce herself.</p><p>There was no time to.</p><p>From the moment she arrived, she was with two other seamstresses doing final alterations and fixing damage to the clothes.  Things were torn or broken off in transit; sometimes the rush to put it on a model caused damage. Other times, it simply didn’t fit the way it was supposed to and so seams had to be re-done.</p><p>There were dozens of pieces and she was often going back and forth between different items, completely frazzled.  Many pieces needed to be worked on multiple times. Then, there were the meetings on what was expected and reviewing the designs thoroughly to make sure that what was on the runway matched.  </p><p>Gabriel Agreste himself would loom over them, occasionally changing his mind and having things altered.  </p><p>By the end of each day, she was too tired to go out and explore the city with more the senior seamstresses.  However, when there was a company dinner, she had to attend, even if it meant she’d only get three hours of sleep before heading to a location at five in the morning to do adjustments before and during a photo shoot.</p><p>As for meeting Gabriel’s golden boy son, Adrien was in completely different circles.  He had glamorous club events, fancy dinners, and shoots half way across the city from where she was stationed.  Marinette worked mainly with women’s clothing; another seamstress was assigned to mens clothing.  </p><p>At the most, she caught a glimpse of him twice and that was because she happened to be kneeling at the feet of a model, hand sewing beads onto a skirt as he passed.  </p><p>The night before, the seamstresses were invited by some model friends to join them at a club event.  Adrien would be there. Marinette, the youngest and lowest ranked of the three, was left to clean up.  By the time she made it to the club, it was at capacity. She couldn’t even get past the bouncer.  </p><p>Tired and defeated, she took a taxi back to her hotel and decided to just go home rather than spend another extra night to make time for some sight seeing now that the show was over.  When she was packing, she caught a good look at her haggard self in the mirror.  </p><p>Her skin looked dry, there were bags under her eyes, and she could’ve sworn the show took years off her life.  There was no way the bouncer would’ve let her into the club looking like that, let alone be able to approach a group of models and introduce herself to Adrien.</p><p>It was a cold realization that while she worked in her dream industry and enjoyed the chance she got to design, she was not living a famous, beautiful, and glamorous life.  She was just a regular twenty-four year old worn down by a stressful work environment. She’d never be on a level to catch the attention of someone like Adrien.</p><p>Marinette bit her lips and shut her eyes. Just a few more minutes and the doors would shut, they’d take off, and she could curl into a ball, and sleep her disappointment at her first show, her first trip to New York, and probably her life away.  </p><p>She felt a small tap on her shoulder.  She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes, turning towards the aisle.  For a moment, all the exhaustion and disappointment left her as her eyes dilated and met the pale blue eyes of a young man with dark hair.  </p><p>“Excuse me,” he said as he stood in the aisle with one hand resting on the headrest of the seat next to her.  “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could have this seat?” </p><p>Marinette held her breath as he spoke to her in accented English.  His voice was low and smooth, and very calming. Still, give up her empty seat she was looking forward to?</p><p>Several thoughts ran through her mind.  </p><p>First: no, she really wanted that extra legroom.</p><p>Second: wow, he was good looking.  Not model good looking, but attractive next door neighbor who looked like a bad boy, but helped little old ladies cross the street good looking.</p><p>Third: maybe he really needed it.  Just because she was miserable didn’t mean she had to disappoint someone.</p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the empty seat and glanced around.  There were no other empty seats nearby and they were going to take off soon.</p><p>She gave him a nod of her head.  Alya always said she was too nice for her own good sometimes.  </p><p>A relieved look filled the man’s face as he lifted a worn backpack and shoved it under the seat in front of him as he sat down.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” he said.  “I bought a ticket last minute and it was aisle, but it’s all the way in the back next to the lavatories.  People kept hitting me getting there and I don’t think I can take that the rest of the flight.”</p><p>That was a legitimate concern and Marinette felt validated in letting him take the seat.  “I understand,” she said, in their native French. He looked up in the midst of pulling out a small box with some wireless earbuds.  His smile widened.  </p><p>“Are you from Paris?” he asked.  She nodded. “I am, too.”</p><p>“Oh, were you visiting the country or just New York?”  Where did that exhaustion go? Why was she suddenly so chatty?  </p><p>The young man didn’t seem at all bothered.  “Just New York. I play for a band and there was a gig for some after parties during New York Fashion Week.”<br/>
The reminder of that soul crushing week made her cringe a bit, but she kept an interested look on her face.  “That’s cool. What do you play? Have I heard of the band?”</p><p>“I’m a guitarist, but I wouldn’t say I’m part of the band,” he said, thoughtful.  “A friend of the family needs a new guitarist, so until they find a permanent one, I’m filling in.  I don’t think I’m at that professional level yet.”</p><p>She nodded.  She understood that feeling after having a taste of how stressful being on a ‘professional level’ was.  </p><p>“What about you?”  She glanced back at him as he buckled his seatbelt.  “Were you on holiday?”</p><p>“Oh, I was here for the same reason.  Wait, I mean, not that I’m a guitarist.  I don’t play any instruments. That is, I was here for NYFW, too.”  She could feel her face heating up with her ramblings.  </p><p>He chuckled.  “Ah, I get it.  Model?”<br/>
She nearly snorted out a laugh.  “Me? A model?” Her voice seemed to squeak as she tried to wrap her head around the absurd idea.  She was nowhere near as tall and slim, not to mention she didn’t have the balance and grace required of a runway model.  “No way, I’d trip over my own feet. I’m an atelier seamstress for Gabriel Agreste. I was working behind the scenes during the runway show.  To be honest, it was my first one. I never expected it to be so chaotic.”</p><p>“The first time is always the most difficult since everything is new.  I’m sure you did much better than you think,” he said. “There must’ve been a lot for you to do.”</p><p>She nodded energetically.  He got it! “There were all sorts of problems with the garments.  It felt like a hundred adjustments needed to be made!”</p><p>“How many of you were available?”</p><p>“There were three of us,” Marinette said.  “But, I swear it still felt like we were short handed.”</p><p>“But if you were picked to go to such an event, then they must’ve had confidence in your abilities.  Runway shows are no joke.”  </p><p>His words were surprisingly comforting.  “I suppose,” she said, looking down at her hands.  She looked back up at him with curiosity. “Did you get to see any of them?”</p><p>He nodded.  “I did; I was at your show.  A friend of mine got me a seat there.”</p><p>“No way....”  </p><p>“Honest,” he said, holding up a hand.  “And from what I saw, everything went perfectly, so you must’ve done a great job.” </p><p>She felt her face heat up once more and she looked away, embarrassed.  “Thanks, but it wasn’t just me.”</p><p>“<em> Mesdames et messieurs, je voudrais attirer votre attention... </em>.”  A flight attendant's voice filled the cabin and Marinette looked up.  The plane was starting to taxi and the pre-flight safety briefing was starting.  She and Luka automatically went quiet and looked towards the flight attendant standing in the aisle.  </p><p>A video played for them on the screens on the back of the seats in front of them and once it was over, Marinette sighed and reached to take out a pink eye mask from her bag. </p><p>“If you need to get out, just wake me,” Luka said as he put on his ear buds.  “Don’t hesitate to, all right?” </p><p>Marinette smiled and gave him a nod.  “Thanks.” She fixed her neck pillow around her and closed her eyes.  </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was a brief moment where it felt as if she were falling.  Her eyes flew open and it was dark. Her eye mask was on, she remembered, and she reached up and lifted it, to look around.  The cabinet was dim, with a few spots of glowing light where someone was watching an inflight movie or reading.  </p><p>She turned towards the aisle and isucked in a sharp breath.  Marinette didn’t realize she was leaning against the young man next to her.  Her neck pillow and slid to the side and she was slumped right, her shoulder leaning on his arm.  </p><p>Marinette held her breath and tried to keep herself from making any sudden moves that could wake him.  His eyes were closed and he had his earbuds on; it didn’t look like he noticed her. Hoping that was the case, she peeled herself off his firm arm.</p><p>Then the plane began to shake.  Her mind screamed turbulence; something common, but not something liked.  She swore it was far from a slight tremble and as she shook in her seat, she braced herself.  The plane felt like it was dropping once more and though she knew it was just for a second, panic surged through her.  </p><p>Her left hand shot down to grab onto the arm rest, only to feel cloth and the lean arm of her neighbor already on it.  If her sleeping against him didn’t wake him, the surprise slap to the arm would've. Marinette tried to will herself to let go, but her grip was tight on his arm.  </p><p>“Everything all right?” </p><p>Her wide eyes flew up and saw him opening his eyes and looking at her, then at his arm still held in her grip.  </p><p>She tore her hand from his arm and slammed it on her thigh, gripping the fabric of her pants as the plane shook.  “Sorry, the plane....” Her eyes darted out the window, as if to explain why she had grabbed on to him.  </p><p>He adjusted himself in his seat.  “It’s all right, it’s just turbulence.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” she said.  The plane seemed to jump and she sucked in another sharp breath.  Her eyes fixed themselves on the darkened screen in front of her to try to focus on something, anything, else.  “It’s just stronger than I’m used to.”  </p><p>He lifted his arm from the rest.  “Take it. You’ll ruin your pants if you keep clawing at them,” he said in a calm voice.  Marinette didn’t think twice about taking him up on his offer. Her small hand grabbed on to the shared armrest and at once, her clenched hand turned white.  “Does it really bother you?”</p><p>She grit her teeth and nodded.  “It does when it’s this bad.” It couldn’t just have been her.  It felt as if the plane were going up and down. Part of her was expecting for the masks to drop down at any second.</p><p>She didn’t notice the man beside her remove one of his ear buds and wipe it down with a anti-bacterial wipe from his bag.  He examined it in the light of his phone that was sending the music to the ear buds and then held one in front of her.  </p><p>“Listen to this to take your mind off the noise.  It’ll distract you.” </p><p>For a moment, she was taken aback.  “Thank you, but it’s all right. I couldn’t trouble you.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all.  I find that music helps during stressful situations,” he said, still holding up the earbud.  Marinette remained hesitant and he began to lower it. “Ah...I’m sorry if I’m being pushy. It must be strange being offered a stranger’s earbud.”</p><p>“It is,” she agreed before she could stop herself.  She winced; that was rude. She looked at him apologetically.  “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” he said.  “You haven’t done anything wrong.  My name is Luka, by the way.”  </p><p>“Marinette,” she said.  She forced herself to unclamp her hand from the armrest and extend it.  Before Luka could shake it, the plane buckled once more and her hand shot down to grab the plastic between them.  She grimaced.  </p><p>“The earbud is still available if you want it.” He held it up once more to show her and then began to bring it back towards his ear.  </p><p>Normally, she wouldn’t take it, but the plane kept shaking and her hand seemed to fly up to pluck it from his black nail painted hands.  “I think I’ll take you up on that!” Her voice was rushed, nervous from the turbulence.</p><p>She tilted her head to the side, brushing back any stray hairs as she put the earbud into her left ear.  Marinette didn’t expect to hear rock music blaring from it.</p><p>Her eyes went wide as the sound of a singer blocked out the noise of the plane.  She looked at her neighbor. It wasn’t at all bad, but was he <em> sleeping </em>listening to this?  </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Luka said, holding up his phone.  “It’s Jagged Stone’s second album, Alligator Teeth.” Marinette nodded; she knew.  She had that album. Her neighbor began scrolling through what appeared to be a music library.  Was he looking for something else for her to listen to? </p><p>Jagged’s guitar solo was abruptly cut off and was replaced by the steady strumming of an acoustic guitar.  It was just loud enough to replace the airplane noise and, like Luka said, distract her. Marinette settled back against her seat, calmed by the music.</p><p>“This is a nice song,” she said as she let her eyes close.  “Who is playing?”</p><p>“Do you like it?” </p><p>She nodded.  Whoever was playing was very skilled and she was drawn to the melody.  “It’s relaxing....”</p><p>“I’m glad,” he said.  “I recorded that before I left Paris.”  </p><p>Her eyes flew open.  Marinette sat up straight and turned to look at him.  “Wait, this is you playing?” </p><p>He smiled, looking amused by her reaction.  “Yes.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not a professional?” she asked, leaning back against her seat.  “You’re <em> really </em> good.”</p><p>“I’ve been playing since I was practically in diapers.”  </p><p>“Oh, it shows,” Marinette said.  “Is this your only song?” </p><p>His face brightened and her heart began to race at the look of excitement on his face.  He was handsome with just a kind smile, but when he looked happy...it made her suddenly feel happy, too.  “I have a few more if you’d like to listen,” he said, turning back to his phone.  </p><p>With a warm blush she was sure on her cheeks, Marinette smiled.  “I’d love to listen.” He began scrolling through his music, asking her what type she’d like to listen to and to let him know if she didn’t like a piece.  In all honesty, there wasn’t a single piece she didn’t like. “They should make you a permanent member of the band, Luka.”</p><p>He laughed and gave her a thoughtful look.  “I don’t know. The band travels a lot and I don’t think I have the presence to be a rockstar.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head.  There was being humble and then being crazy.</p><p>“Of course you do!  You make great music, you’re nice, and when you first asked to sit here, I thought you were really cu....”  She snapped her mouth closed as she realized what she was saying. Color filled her face as Luka chuckled to himself and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, though that’s not really a prerequisite to rockstar-dom” he said, not losing the warmth in his voice.  “You’re really cute, as well, Marinette.” </p><p>She was not expecting any sort of flirting on her return flight home, but she’d be damned if she didn’t like it.  A bit overwhelmed, she sank into her seat, her mind racing to find a way to keep the conversation going.</p><p>“Your music speaks for itself,” she said.  That’s right, keep the topic on music and not on the fact that she was pretty sure he was into her.  “I think you’d make an excellent addition to that band.”</p><p>“Hmm...even if it makes me busy?”</p><p>“Busy isn’t necessarily bad.  Busy means you have work and in this case, if this is your passion and dream to be a professional guitarist, busy isn’t all that bad.  Of course, there are some sacrifices that need to be made, including time,” she said. “It’s an unfortunate side effect.” </p><p>“I know.  My mother was once the guitarist for the band I was playing for in New York.  She traveled a lot and it ended up straining her relationship with my father. They eventually split up.  I mean, there were other things, too, but the stress of touring and spending hours in a studio didn’t help.” </p><p>He had a point.  Outside forces could heavily influence any relationship and put needless stress on it.  He had witnessed it first hand and she couldn’t blame him for his hesitation.  </p><p>“That doesn’t necessarily mean it’ll happen to you, you know,” she said, her voice quieter.  </p><p>“I know, but I’d feel bad for being away so much.”  </p><p>Marinette furrowed her brows and thought for a moment.  “It isn’t the same as it was in the past,” she said. “Means of communication have really improved.  If you find the right person who understands the situation and is willing to support you, I think you can make it work.”  She adjusted her seat, turning towards him just a bit. “For example, my work requires me to spend a lot of time in the workshop and then I’m on call for things like runway shows and photoshoots.   I’ve only been working at Gabriel Agreste for a year and I’ve already been called to accompany some models to television studios for last minute fixes. My schedule isn’t was free as it was when I was a student, but I love my job.  I’m sure there is someone out there who would be able to understand my work and support me, just like I’m sure there is someone out there who will understand what comes with being a rock star’s girlfriend.” </p><p>Luka cracked a smile and laughed.  “All right...that’s fair,” he said.  He seemed to mull over her words before looking back at her.  “But, theoretically...if <em> you </em> were my girlfriend, would you still say this if I was called away all of a sudden or had to spend weeks away on tour?” </p><p>Marinette took a deep breath and straightened up in her seat.  That was a fair question. “I would hope that if I was your girlfriend, then I would know your lifestyle ahead of time.  It would be unfair of me to expect it to completely change just to cater to my wanting to see you whenever I want. That’s not fair to you or your band or the relationship.  I should put in an effort to make the time we do have count, right?”</p><p>Somehow, his smile grew even brighter, as if her answer satisfied him.  He looked down at the phone in his hand, nodding a bit. “That’s what my boss said.”</p><p>“Your boss?”</p><p>“The musician I’m helping with some shows and recordings,” he said, looking back at her.  “He said that relationships don’t just happen; they have to be worked on and effort has to be made to keep it.  Not just to keep it going, but to understand how it works and make it better. I saw plenty of relationships fail because people just expected their partners to keep up, without any effort on their part.” </p><p>“Any relationship requires effort, I agree.  Even friendships. Things aren’t always going to work out the way we think, so we have to put it in perspective.  Papa said that sometimes, it takes a few tries to get it right and you have to try.”  </p><p>Luka chuckled and nodded.  “You seem better,” he said.  “The turbulence has stopped. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>Marinette gave him a small confused look and then glanced around.  Her eyes grew larger as she realized that the plane had stopped shaking.  She lit up, smiling with relief as she lifted a hand to her chest and released a sigh.  “I didn’t even noicet-”</p><p>The plane lurched and her hand shot back down to the arm rests as a split second feeling of falling cut through her.  She held her breath as she squeezed down, bracing herself for an unrealistic impact.  </p><p>“I spoke too soon...,” she muttered between clenched teeth.  </p><p>Luka smiled.  “It’s all right.”<br/>
“How many more hours is this flight?”</p><p>“About two,” he said, grinning and amused.  He was looking down at the armrest between them and Marinette followed his gaze and froze.  She wasn’t holding on to the armrest. She was holding on <em> to his arm </em> .  <em> Again. </em></p><p>If he could hear how loud she was screaming in her head, he would’ve covered his ears.  </p><p>Marinette snatched her hand back and clutched it against her.  “Sorry!” </p><p>“It’s okay,” he told her, his voice softening.  His smile grew a bit more gentle as he turned his arm and opened his palm up, inviting. “You can hold on as long as you like.”  </p><p>Did this man have any idea what he was saying and how it was affecting her?  Marinette struggled to remain composed. She began to lower her hand tentatively over his.</p><p>“If you don’t mind....”</p><p>“I don’t.”  He wove his fingers through hers.  “Just in case.”  </p><p>She flushed and giggled, unable to stop herself from smiling at the young man’s smooth reply.  “So,” she said. “Aside from being an ultra talented guitarist, what else should I know about you?”</p><p>The remaining two hours went quickly.  As his music played in their ears as their own background accompaniment, they shared details about where they grew up, their friends, their families.  Similarities emerged: they didn’t grow up too far away from each other and were only a year or so apart.  </p><p>She learned he had a younger sister and they were raised by a single mom.  She shared that she was an only child raised by bakers.  </p><p>“You have to try their bakery,” she said.  “Tom and Sabine’s; it’s the best in Paris and they often cater some high end parties in town.”</p><p>“Tom and Sabine’s...I’ll be sure to check them out.” </p><p>“<em> Mademoiselle, monsieur </em>.”  A flight attendant appeared on the aisle.  “Please make sure your seatbelt is on and your seat is in the upright position.  We will be landing soon.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t foresee the disappointment at the notification.  Her time chatting with Luka was coming to an end.  </p><p>  Beside her, Luka was adjusting his seat.  “Did you need a ride back to town?” he asked.</p><p>She perked up, but her eager response was halted when she remembered she already had a ride scheduled.  “No, I’m good. My friends are picking me up...what about you?”</p><p>“I also have a ride ready,” he said with a smile.  “Thank you for asking.” </p><p>Marinette looked down at her hand still in his.  It felt so comfortable and natural, that she had forgotten she was holding on to him.  Gathering up her courage she turned back to Luka.</p><p>“Hey, would you like to have lunch?”</p><p>“...go get something to eat one day?” He finished at the same time and they stared at each other.  </p><p>“Pffft!”  Marinette began to laugh as Luka covered his mouth with his free hand to keep from laughing too loud.  </p><p>“Sure, I’d love to, Marinette,”  he said, reaching down to his backpack.  He dug through one of the small front pockets and took out a notebook with a pen hooked on the side.  He unwove his hand from hers as she watched him open up the notebook and write his number across a blank page.  He tore it out and folded it in half before handing it to her. “Call me and let me know when you’re free.”<br/>
Gleefully, she took the paper and nodded.  “Do you feel like lunch or dinner?”</p><p>“Either one is fine.  Whatever works best for you.  I’m a bit flexible this week.”</p><p>“Then I’ll call you this week,” she said.  She clutched the paper against her as the fasten seatbelt sign went off again.  </p><p>As they circled to land, Luka held his hand out again and she took it.  He kept talking about his plans that week to work on some music to try to distract her after she returned his earbud.  Once they landed, he helped her take her things from the overhead compartment and walked with her all the way to customs.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were at the front of the line, waiting for the next available kiosk to check their passport that they split up.</p><p>“I have to collect a bunch of stuff from baggage claim,” he said.  “Especially my guitar. I need to check it for any damages before I leave.” </p><p>“Then I’ll head out first.  Alya and Nino are probably waiting for me,” she said, reaching into her pocket for her phone.  </p><p>Luka held her hand a bit longer, stopping her from walking away.  She turned around and gave him a questioning look as he took a step closer.</p><p>“I hope to hear from you soon,” he said.  He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  </p><p>Marinette smiled as her cheeks warmed and leaned upwards to mirror the gesture.  “I’ll see you later, Luka.”  </p><p>She moved away, allowing her hand to hold on to his until distance made it impossible to keep holding on to him without dragging him forward with her.  </p><p>Marinette tried not to keep looking back at him as she walked down the corridors to get outside the terminal.  As she stepped out, she saw the crowd of people waiting to pick up others and scanned them for familiar faces.</p><p>She slowed down, circling a young crowd holding signs at their feet and chattering amongst themselves.  They only grew silent when the doors opened and another person walked out. She could almost taste their disappointment each time it wasn’t the right person.  She chuckled to herself, wondering who they were waiting for.</p><p>Lots of celebrities walked through those doors, perhaps there was an actor or actress coming? </p><p>The phone in her hand began to vibrate and she looked down at the picture of Alya on the screen before swiping to answer it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, girl, some bad news.  There was a car accident on the way, so we’ll be a little late,” Alya said.  Marinette could see that she was in the car and Nino was driving. “Sorry about this, but can you wait a few minutes?”</p><p>“Like twenty!” Nino piped up from Alya’s side.  </p><p>“Twenty minutes?” Alya asked.  </p><p>“No problem.  I can wait. Don’t worry.” Marinette yawned a bit, but gave Alya an affirmative look.  </p><p>“Sorry, Marinette!  We’ll be there soon!”  </p><p>The call ended and Marinette dragged her luggage across the airport, closer to the doors to wait for her friends.  She scrolled through her phone, absentmindedly checking for photos from the Gabriel Agreste show when a burst of screaming came from the crowd waiting by the exit.  </p><p>She lifted her head and watched as the group that had been waiting for their presumed celebrity began holding up their signs and screaming someone’s name that she couldn’t make out.  Marinette craned her neck to the side and nearly dropped her jaw.</p><p>Luka had a guitar case over one shoulder and was handing off some luggage to a dark suited man waiting for him.  He gave a wave to the crowd that, she now recognized, was screaming <em> his </em> name.</p><p>“No way,” a familiar voice said behind her.  Marinette turned around and saw Nino and Alya reaching her, both looking towards the crowd of screaming fans.  “Is that Luka Couffaine?” </p><p>“You know Luka?” she asked.  </p><p>“Hey, Marinette.  Sorry we took so long.”  Alya said as she put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and gave her greeting kisses.  Distracted, Marinette returned the cheek kisses. Nino took Marinette’s bag, though still kept his eyes on the crowd.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Nino said as they all watched Luka being ushered away by someone who was probably a bodyguard.  “He’s Jagged Stone’s guitarist.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to believe Nino.  Why would the guitarist to one of the most influential rock musicians of their time be seated in economy?  Luka was just a normal guy who played the guitar for a small band. Right?</p><p>Marinette scrolled through her phone, reading the upteenth article she found about how Jagged was bringing on the son of former partner, Anarka Couffaine, as his band’s new guitarist.  Luka really had just come on to help out a ‘family friend’. It just so happened that the family friend was a famous rock star. </p><p>In the last year, he’d recorded on Jagged’s latest album and did a small European tour, which earned him a sizable fan club, as seen waiting for him at the airport.  There were fan pages dedicated to him, blogs, a video playlist of concerts where he played. There were very few interviews and what she read of them were reminiscent of the man she met on the plane.</p><p>“I’m just helping out temporarily.  I don’t think I’m cut out to be a guitarist with Jagged, yet.” or “I’m more a studio person and like composing individual pieces.”  </p><p>He was calm and humble and nice.  </p><p>And<em> famous </em>.</p><p>Marinette buried her face in her arms and groaned.  Honestly, how could she just call him now?  </p><p>In what world would a seamstress call a rock star for dinner?  </p><p>This entire scenario reminded her of Adrien all over again; a glamorous young man out of her league.  Except, with Luka it was more upsetting.  </p><p>She really liked Luka.  </p><p>It wasn’t admiration from afar, like with the model.  It was a warm, bubbling feeling in her stomach when she recalled him sitting next to her for hours on that plane, helping her forget about the turbulence and holding her hand.  </p><p>At the same time, he was the one who gave her his phone number.  That meant he wanted her to call him, right? A few swipes across the screen and she was back to the phone number she had saved on her phone.  Every day for the last week, she stared at it, talking herself in and out of calling him.</p><p>Part of her wanted to, of course.  Luka was so sweet and she liked and wanted to meet with him again.  Another part of her reminded her that he was a very busy guitarist and probably had scores of people after him.  What if he had just given her the number to be polite?</p><p>That was a ridiculous thought.  </p><p>Yet, why didn’t he tell her he worked for <em> the </em>Jagged Stone?  Anyone would be proud of such a thing, but he seemed to keep avoiding it.  Maybe he didn’t want her to know so she wouldn’t be all over him like those people at the airport.  </p><p>Her heart alternated between daring and despondent.  In the end, she’d go to bed without having called him.  </p><p>Today would probably end up the same way.  </p><p>She moved to turn off her phone when the screen began to flash.  It vibrated on her bed and Marinette nearly jumped, thinking Luka found her and was calling to find out why she dared ghost him.  </p><p>However, the number on the screen was her mother’s and she let out a breath of relief.  </p><p>“Oui, Mama?” </p><p>“Are you still coming over for dinner?  We thought you’d be here by now,” Sabine said, sounding a bit flustered.</p><p>“Sorry, Mama.  Did you need help with anything?” Sometimes she did make a point to go to her weekly dinners at her parents’ early to help.  This time, though, the aftermath of the fashion week at work coupled with the misery she was putting herself through at home made her want to just stay in bed.  </p><p>“No, no, I was just curious....”  Her mother’s voice trailed off. “You sound tired?  Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”  She shuffled out of bed and walked to her wardrobe to put on a nice shirt and grab a thin blazer for dinner.  “Just tired.”</p><p>“Are you still jet lagged?  I have some tea for that if it’ll help.”</p><p>Marinette gave herself a small, wry smile.  “I’ll have some after dinner. I’ll see you soon.”  She hung up and released a low breath. She didn’t want to be a downer at dinner. </p><p>Marinette put a pleasant look on her face and changed, readying herself.</p><p>She walked out of her room and into the shared living space of her flat.  Alya was at the dinner table on her laptop and glanced up.  </p><p>“You heading out?”<br/>
“Yeah.  I’ll be back tonight.”</p><p>“Tell your parents I said hi.” </p><p>“Will do.”  Marinette headed for the door, not noticing Alya glance up from her screen.</p><p>“Marinette, are you sure you’re okay?  You’ve been out of it since you got back,” the other woman said as she leaned forward.  “More so than usual, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“I’m fine, you’re overthinking it,” Marinette said, trying to keep her answer light.  “I think I might still be a bit jet lagged. Work hasn’t exactly given me the chance to relax, you know.” </p><p>“Hmm...speaking about work, you didn’t say much about New York.  Did you ever get to see Adrien?”</p><p>She looked away.  “Just at the show.  He was busy and I definitely was.  Besides, he doesn’t compare.”</p><p>Alya pursed her lips.  “Compare to whom?”</p><p>She messed up.  Marinette tensed.  She had tried to keep it from Alya because she knew Alya would make her call.  “I met a nice guy on the plane.”</p><p>Alya’s hands slammed on the table.  “And you’re just telling me this now?” she gasped.  “Girl, this is prime news!”</p><p>She gave her a weak smile.  “I know, but it’s not going to go anywhere.”  </p><p>“You didn’t get his number?”</p><p>“More like he’s out of my league....” </p><p>Alya threw her arms in the air and fell back in her chair.  “Are you kidding me? How could you think such a thing? Do you know how many people have asked me if my roommate is single?”  </p><p>Marinette couldn’t help but laugh and threw Alya a thankful look.  “Thanks, Alya. I need to get to my parents’. Want me to bring back anything?”</p><p>“Two baguettes, croissants, and maybe a Swiss roll...or whatever cake is left over from today.  I can use something sweet.”</p><p>“Got it,” Marinette said.  She slipped out the door and headed down the stairs.  While she appreciated Alya’s compliments, she was still glad she didn’t tell her about the phone number.  Alya wouldn’t have let her leave until she called.  </p><p>She stepped out into the street.  The sun was already setting and it would be evening by the time she reached her parents’.  Street lights flickered on as she walked towards the metro station and she passed various signs advertising Jagged Stone in concert next month.  </p><p>It wasn’t any better on the actual metro, where on the advertising boards across from her seat, there were more signs.  Tickets were on sale. Two shows only. Live in Paris.  </p><p>She groaned into her hands.  Was the universe mocking her?  Why did everything have to remind her of Luka.  </p><p>She trudged out of the station nearest her parents’ bakery and crossed the street.  She tilted her head to the side, confused to see the lights of the bakery still on. She reached into her pocket for her phone.  They should’ve been closed by now.  </p><p>Instead of going through the side entrance, she headed to the bakery’s front door.  The bell at the top of the door frame jingled as she stepped inside.  </p><p>“Ah!  There she is!  Welcome home, sweetie.”  Marinette looked up and opened her mouth to greet her father, when she let out a scream instead and stumbled back against the door.  </p><p>Across from her, at the counter, Tom Dupain looked taken aback while in front of the counter, Luka looked surprised to see her reaction.  Marinette took a step back and slipped out the door.  </p><p>She stood outside for a second and took a deep breath.  She was tired. Her mind was playing tricks on her. <em>  Let’s try that again.  </em></p><p>Marinette opened the door once more and stepped inside.  </p><p>“Honey, are you all right?” Her father’s concern seemed to fade away as her eyes focused on the very clear visage of Jagged Stone’s guitarist standing in her parents’ bakery, <em> eating a piece of bread </em>. </p><p>“Luka?” She must’ve been hallucinating.</p><p>“Hey, Marinette.”  No, that was his sweet, perfect voice.  She inwardly groaned to herself for her own description.  </p><p>“H...hey....”  She took a tentative step forward.  She glanced at her father. “Hi, Papa.” </p><p>He gave her a small nod and glanced from her to Luka and casually stepped back, towards the ovens.  </p><p>“Sorry for surprising you,” Luka said, finishing off the last bit of a baguette he was snacking on.  “I take it you remember me?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course I do,” Marinette said, still a bit unable to believe he was there.  “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“You kept recommending your parents’ bakery on the flight, so I came to check it out,” he said.  He glanced around. “I thought I remembered the name from when I was a kid. My family used to come here.” </p><p>“Oh...um...well, thank you for your business-”</p><p>“I found it!”  Her mother seemed to burst through the doorway leading to the stairs that would take them to the upperlevels of the building.  Her hand was raised and waving around a thin, square object in the air. She saw Marinette and smiled. “Hi, honey! Welcome home.”  </p><p>“Hi, Mama.  What’s that?”</p><p>“Oh, its Jagged Stone’s first album.”  Sabine seemed to smile proudly as she walked around the counter to get to Luka.  “There’s a little bit of dust on it, but I really appreciate you getting this signed.”</p><p>Luka held out his hand to accept the CD as Marinette’s jaw nearly dropped.  “You know Luka’s a guitarist for Jagged Stone?” Was she the only one who didn’t know?</p><p>“Yes, he’s been here everyday this week and we’ve gotten to talking,” Tom said.  “It turns out his mother was the guitarist on the first album.”  </p><p>Luka turned the front of the CD cover towards her and pointed to the woman with a long braid in pink.  “That’s my mom.”  </p><p>“He’s going to get the CD signed,” Sabine said.  She looked at her daughter and at Luka and squinted.  Marinette looked stunned and Luka shifted in place, as if unsure what to say with her parents there.   “Say, Tom, didn’t we need to finish up the dishes for dinner?” </p><p>Marinette’s head snapped towards her parents.  That was an obvious call for retreat. Her father didn’t seem to get the hint.  “Hmm? Why?” </p><p>“Tom....” Her mother elbowed him on the side and made a not so subtle nod in their direction.  Her father’s eyes went wide as his mouth made a little ‘o’. He nodded and took a step back, towards the door.  </p><p>“Oh, right, right!  You kids go ahead and finish talking, we need to get dinner ready.  Marinette, when you’re done, close up, all right?” He gave her a wink and Marinette ran a hand down her face.</p><p>“Sure, Papa....” She sighed as she watched her parents head back, all the while glancing back at them expectantly.   She listened, waiting to hear the door to the flat upstairs close before she dared turn her attention back to Luka. “So...,” she began, hesitant and averting her eyes.  “Every day this week?”</p><p>“You haven’t called,” he said at the same time.  They went quiet and she looked up. Luka looked a bit surprised, as well.  “Sorry.” He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t mean to be pushy.”</p><p>“No, no, you’re not,” she said, avoiding his eyes once more.  A thought struck her: did he mean that he was waiting for her to call.  She lifted her gaze. “Were you waiting for me to call you?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said.  “That’s why I gave you my number.  I’ve been trying to keep my schedule clear for lunch or dinner, but you haven’t called.”  His face seemed to fall. “I’m sorry if I misread on the plane. If you’re not interested-”</p><p>“No!” Marinette nearly jumped forward.  “It’s not that, it’s just....” She chewed on her lower lip, trying to figure out a way to explain her last week of hesitation.  </p><p>“Is it because I’m a guitarist?” he asked.  “It’s not a very stable job, I know, but-”</p><p>“It has nothing to do what that,” Marinette said.  She pursed her lips. “Mostly...why didn’t you tell me you were Jagged Stone’s guitarist?”</p><p>Luka let out a low breath.  “To be honest, I’ve been hesitant on officially joining and I didn’t want to say that I was someone I’m not.  The work schedule isn’t always set and then for tours, I’m out for weeks, sometimes months at a time. Remember how I said it can strain a relationship?  It strained my parents’ relationship and they eventually separated, so I know that there is a chance I may not be able to handle it.”</p><p>“But you don’t know if you don’t try.  You’re very talented, Luka. I got to listen to a bunch of your recordings and it was very clear you’re skilled.  And those people at the airport screaming for you can’t all be wrong.”</p><p>He seemed to cringe just a little.  “You saw that?”</p><p>“Alya and Nino were late in picking me up, so I was standing to the side.  Nino recognized you when you came out and that’s how I found out.”</p><p>“Marinette....”  He lowered his eyes.  “I’m sorry for not telling you.”</p><p>Her heart ached and she reached for his hand with both of hers.  “And I’m sorry for not calling.” She examined his calloused fingers as she moved his hand in hers.  “I got caught up overthinking that someone as cool and amazing as you wouldn’t be interested in an exhausted seamstress like me.”</p><p>“Why would you think that?” His voice was both soft and sad.  “I think you’re amazing, too, you know. From the moment I saw you at the show.” </p><p>She lifted her head and gave him a confused look.  “You saw me at the runway show?”</p><p>“I had a chance to walk around backstage and saw you giving orders.  There was a line of models following your orders and waiting for you to work on them.  You were quick and focused. I wanted to talk to you, but you were busy. Then you happened to be on the same flight back as I was, so I took a chance to try to talk to you.”</p><p>Her face heated up.  “Did you really move seats just to do that?”</p><p>Luka chuckled.  “Unfortunately, I really was hit in the arm a few times by people rushing to use the lavatory before we took off.  The flight attendant pointed out some empty seats and one of them happened to be next to yours. I guess I was lucky.”</p><p>Marinette smiled a bit and looked back at his hand before glancing up shyly.  “And visiting my parents’ bakery?”</p><p>“Oh, I had dropped by on Monday to get some bread and told them you recommended them.  We got to talking and I ended up coming by every day to grab something to eat for breakfast on the way to the studio.  Yesterday, your mother said to come before closing, though.” </p><p>To wait for her, she figured.  Marinette sighed. “Did you tell them I didn’t call you?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t want to bother them,” he said.  “And I didn’t want to bother you. If you weren’t interested, I didn’t want to press it.  I thought they were just going to give me left over bread.” He looked towards the counter, to where a small paper bag was.  His partially eaten baguette was peeking from the top.  </p><p>Marinette giggled.  “They must really like you.”</p><p>“I really like them, too,” he said.  He looked back at her. “And you.”  </p><p>She curled her lips inward and furrowed her brows.  “I really like you, too, Luka....”</p><p>His eyes crinkled up as she trailed off.  “But?” </p><p>“But shouldn’t you be with someone, I don’t know...more glamorous than me?” It was what was bothering her and as she said it, it was clear that her thinking bothered him, too.  </p><p>“I thought that wouldn’t matter to you.”  His voice sounded so disappointed, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.  </p><p>“Our lives are so different.”</p><p>“Is it because I’ll be busy?”</p><p>“No...I mean, I’m busy, too.”</p><p>“Is it the touring?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“People recognizing me?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” He sounded almost pained as he asked.  “What’s wrong with me?” </p><p>She lifted her head and squeezed his hand in hers.  “<em> Nothing </em> is wrong with you!  You’re perfect! I’m the one-”</p><p>“Who I like,” Luka said, as if refusing to let her forget it.  Her shoulders fell as she looked at him with wondrous eyes. “You’re the one I’ve been waiting for a phone call for all week,” Luka told her, putting the CD on the counter next to him and cupping her hands in his.  “You’re the one Jagged’s been teasing me about because I’ve been so glued to my phone. If you think I’m perfect, which I most definitely am not, won’t you at least give me a chance?”</p><p>Marinette wanted to.  She’d wanted to the moment she saw him and more so the moment he let her hold on to his arm.</p><p>“I’m a huge klutz,” she said, unsure why she was doing so.  Perhaps it was a warning, so he knew what he was getting himself into.  “I’m an airhead and I forget things. I get so caught up in work, I forget everything else exists sometimes.”</p><p>Luka took a small step closer and lowered his head, his eyes holding hers.  “Then, I’ll just have to remind you, won’t I?” </p><p>Her heart shot to her throat as her face filled with color.  Several thoughts filled her mind.</p><p>First: yes, please remind her.  </p><p>Second: give the boy a chance; she knew she wanted to.</p><p>Third: if she gave him a chance, just like giving up that aisle seat and extra legroom, there was no going back. </p><p>She tried to control the smile breaking out on her face.  She stepped back and went around the counter, looking for a ballpoint pen used to take orders.  She snatched it up next to the register and scribbled her number on the back of her parents’ bakery’s business card.  </p><p>Marinette rounded the counter again and handed it to him.  </p><p>“Then, remind me that we have dinner tomorrow night.”</p><p>Luka smiled and took the slip of paper.   “We have dinner tomorrow night,” he said as he gathered his paper bag of bread and the CD.  He gave her a small smirk. “I’ll call with the details in the morning.”</p><p>He walked out of the bakery, leaving Marinette to stare after him with a giddy expression on her face.  She walked to the door and reached to lock it when he came back in. The bell rang once more and she looked up. </p><p>“Luka?”</p><p>“One more thing,” he said.  His finger ground the crook of her chin and lifted her up to look at him.  He lowered his head and she closed her eyes as his warm lips grazed hers. She leaned into him as he backed away, disappointed as they parted.  “<em> Bonne nuit </em>, Marinette.”</p><p>“Bu...bun...bonne...we....”  She stumbled against the closed door, red to the tips of her ears as she locked it.  She covered her face with her hands. Her skin was hot to the touch.  </p><p>There really was no going back now.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Quick Epilogue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to bring him food, but he declined.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  I’ll call in for delivery so you don’t have to carry it.  What do you feel like?” he asked while he was setting up a wooden table on the balcony of his Paris flat.  The glass doors to the kitchen and dining room were open and a small stack of fancy dinnerware was on the counter. </p><p>Marinette’s favorite champagne was in chilling.  </p><p>Her favorite cake he had her parents make was neatly obstructed from plain sight.  He’d arrived in Paris earlier than she expected so he could swing by and pick it up while she was at work.  He then spent the day cleaning up and getting everything ready for a romantic Friday dinner now that he returned from his latest tour with Jagged.</p><p>All he needed to do was call in an order to what she felt like eating for dinner.  He had a list of their usual restaurants ready.  </p><p>“You’re the one who just got home.”  He heard her giggle from the other side of the line.  “What do you feel like?”</p><p>“All I want is to see you.  Anything else is a bonus,” he replied.  He could see her image on the screen flush.  Her hair was in a neat updo and she was wearing a pale pink blouse.  Her sleeves were rolled up; he caught her in the middle of work. </p><p>“Well, in that case, surprise me.”</p><p>He leaned over the railing, making sure to keep his face and body on the screen so she wouldn’t see the table he was setting up for their dinner.  “How about Indian food?”</p><p>“Oh!”  Her eyes lit up and he smiled.  He loved that excited look on her face.  “Spicy, but not too spicy.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said with a small chuckle.  “I’ll see you at eight?” </p><p>She nodded and blew him a kiss.  “I’ll see you at eight. Love you!”  </p><p>Luka smiled and slid his phone into his back pocket and returned to the table.  The night was going to be warm and clear; they had an astounding view of the city from his flat and balcony.  His careful research showed that it wouldn’t be windy that night, so eating out on the balcony would be ideal to take in the sight.</p><p>Marinette loved the view.  She said it was even better than the one from her balcony at her parents’ home.  He had purchased a nice wooden swinging bench when they first got together three years ago and it remained to one side of the large balcony.  He set out their favorite blanket. </p><p>She liked curling up next to him on the swing while they talked.  It was those warm, peaceful moments that he savored and his thoughts went back to when he was on tour.  While he tried to call every day, at the very least leaving a message, when he was on tour, there was nothing like coming back to Paris and Marinette.  </p><p>For the last year, whenever he was home, she would practically live at his flat.  His roommate didn’t mind at all and took full advantage of having a baker’s daughter living with them for a few weeks at a time.  Free bread was free bread.</p><p>And while Luka liked living with his friend for the past few years, it was time to move.  </p><p>In a month, if everything went as planned, he’d begin moving to a place not too far away.  The new building had a similar view, but was a bit larger with extra rooms for his music studio and - hopefully - Marinette’s workshop.  That was one of the things he wanted to tell her tonight.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Luka crossed his flat to answer.  The delicious scent of Indian food filled the flat as he walked in.  He needed to put the food into proper bowls before Marinette arrived.  </p><p>As he transferred the mouth watering rice and curry and samosas into bowls, he found himself thankful his roommate wasn’t home . God knew that one sniff and there he would be, eyeing the food and silently hoping for an invite.  Sure, they always ordered extra for him and encouraged him to join them, but tonight, Luka really just wanted it to be him and Marinette.</p><p>Still, he set aside some extra food for his roommate and marked the boxes before putting them in the fridge.  Just as he closed the door, the sound of the front door unlocking sounded. He glanced at his watch; he had fifteen minutes until she arrived.</p><p>“I left you food in the fridge,” Luka called out as he began to throw away the take out containers . “You can have some when you get back.”</p><p>“Leftovers?  I thought you ordered Indian food for me.”  He looked over his shoulder and saw Marinette shrugging off her coat and hanging it over the back of the sofa as she approached.</p><p>A broad smile filled his face.  “<em> Mon coeur.  </em>Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”  </p><p>“Did you order extra food for him, even though you said it would just be us tonight?” Marinette giggled as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  “Smells good.”</p><p>“Thanks.  I called it in,” he said as he turned around.  “You’re early.”<br/>
“There’s a work thing tonight with the boss, so I left before they could stop me,” Marinette said as she stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms around him once more.  She tilted her head up to be kissed. Luka’s arms tightened around her as he obliged.</p><p>“I missed you,” he said in a soft voice as he looked down at her face.  She let out a small moan of agreement and buried her face in his navy shirt.  </p><p>“Three months is too long,” her muffled voice said.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin against her.  “Three <em> days </em> is too long.”</p><p>“I missed you so much.  It’s been so hectic at work; I just wanted to see you and forget all about the spring summer collection.”<br/>
“I know,” Luka said, stroking the back of her head.  He pulled away from her and cupped her chin in his hands.  He gave her another kiss on the lips. “But I’m here now. Why don’t you relax and I’ll bring the food outside to you?”</p><p>She cracked a small smile and patted his chest. “You’re the one who just got back after being on tour.  Aren’t you tired?”<br/>
“Yeah, but we can be tired together.”  </p><p>“I love you.”  She kissed his cheek and walked outside.  </p><p>She took her seat on the small table and waited, watching with curiosity and delight as Luka walked out with the dishes.  He watched her close her eyes and inhale the scent to appreciate the food. He put his phone on the table and began to play some music through the speakers.  </p><p>Marinette beamed; she loved his guitar pieces and often said it helped her relax. </p><p>“I have dessert, too,” he said as he took a seat.  “So how chaotic as it been? Tell me all about it.”</p><p>Marinette launched into her recount of the last few weeks; trying to give him more details to the news she’d shared while he was on tour.  Luka listened intently, nodding his head and commenting at the right moments. While he was sincerely interested in how her own fast paced lifestyle was going, he had to focus to keep himself from reaching into the leather jacket hanging on the back of his seat.</p><p>It was his favorite piece of clothing and he knew Marinette wouldn’t question it hanging behind him even on a warm evening.  </p><p>It was the perfect place to keep the jewelry box and the ring inside of it within arms’ reach, yet hidden.  </p><p>“I just escaped tonight’s evening party,” Marinette said, releasing a heavy breath as she leaned back against her chair.  Her plates were cleaned and there was little left behind in the bowls. She must’ve skipped her early afternoon meal for her to be that hungry.  “If I stayed any longer, Emelie would’ve arrived and dragged me back to the manor with her.”  </p><p>The corner of Luka’s lips curled up in a grin.  The retired model and wife of Gabriel Agrest absolutely loved Marinette.  They met at a birthday party unrelated to her work a few months after Luka started dating her.  Marinette arrived from work and fixed a loose cuff on Emelie’s blouse. When Emelie found out she worked for her husband, she began to try to find out more.</p><p>Now, several years later, Marinette did all of Emelie’s personal alterations.  She’d even earned praise from Gabriel for delicate design work she’d done that earned considerable acclaim.  Marinette was sought after in the company. It was hard work and long hours, but she loved her job as much as she complained.</p><p>“You must’ve been quick.  She hardly ever passes up a chance to get you to come to an event with her.”  The two of them laughed and Luka began to push his seat back. “I think it’s time for dessert.  Do you have room?”</p><p>“I always have room for dessert!” Marinette beamed.  Luka chuckled and stood up. He walked through the doors to get to the kitchen and across from him, the front door swung open and his impeccably dressed, yet somehow frazzled looking roommate burst in.  </p><p>Adrien looked around, his hair in disarray as he looked at the shoes in their foyer.  His eyes went wide. “Is Marinette here?” </p><p>Luka raised a brow.  “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I need Marinette!” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luka felt Marinette’s small hand rest on his shoulder as she peeked around him.  She furrowed her brows. “Why aren’t you at the manor?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you at the atelier?” he gasped as he stumbled in.  </p><p>“Because I wanted to have dinner with my boyfriend who I haven’t seen in three months,” Marinette said in a firm voice.  She narrowed her eyes. “Wait...why were you at the atelier?” </p><p>“Dad wanted me to wear this suit for the dinner, but the thread is coming off the lining  and it’s starting to peek out from the back, plus the pant legs are too long,” Adrien said.  He clasped his hands together. “Marinette, please...no one else was there!”</p><p>“You know your dad can probably do it.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have time!  Please, I came all the way back!” </p><p>Marinette sighed.  She looked at Luka.  “You introduced us, you know,” she said as she walked into the flat and went towards her bag on the couch, where she always had some sort of emergency sewing kit.</p><p>“At least when you’re done, the cake will be ready.”  He kissed her forehead as he passed. “You’re the best.”</p><p>“All right, Adrien,” she said.  “Let me see-”</p><p>He was already half dressed and handing her the pants.  Luka heard her exasperated sigh. For most women, he would be sure they would grow flustered with Adrien Agreste taking off his pants in front of them, but from experience, he knew Marinette was rather indifferent.  She’d worked with him too much and knew him personally to be starstruck.  </p><p>Still, perhaps he should’ve made Adrien privy to his plans that night.  Maybe he would’ve been a bit more reluctant to get Marinette to fix his suit if he knew Luka was planning to ask Marinette something important that night.  </p><p>“Is that cake?” he heard Adrien ask.  Then again, maybe not.</p><p>“For me and Marinette.”</p><p>“Oh....”  There was clear disappointment in the model’s voice.</p><p>Luka held back a laugh.  “We’ll leave you a slice, Adrien.”</p><p>“I love you, Luka.  You’re the best.”  </p><p>“He’s mine, Agreste,” Marinette reminded him.  </p><p>“But I knew him first.” </p><p>“Do you want me to finish this hem or not?” </p><p>Adrien didn’t skip a beat, making Luka laugh.  “I’m sorry, my lady, he is indeed all yours and I am green with envy.”  </p><p>“That’s what I thought.”  Marinette finished off his pant leg and turned it right side out, tossing it back to him.  “Give me the coat.”</p><p>Luka heard more shuffling as he carried the two plates of cake outside.  Marinette was sitting on the edge of the couch, sewing away as Adrien put on his pants and tucked in his shirt.  Within a few moments, she cut the thread and lifted up the designer coat. </p><p>She then tossed it at Adrien, who caught it.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  “Did you rip the seams when you put it on or was it already like that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.  I think I ripped the hem, but not the coat.”  </p><p>“We’ll need to check on that,” Marinette muttered to herself.  She gave Adrien a wave as he ran out, instructing him not to tell his mother that he found her.  </p><p>“He’s going to tell Emelie,” Luka said as Marinette trudged out to the balcony.</p><p>“He’s <em> totally </em> going to tell Emelie,” she agreed.   She took her seat and eyed her cake. A wide smile filled her face.  “Is this from Papa’s?” </p><p>“It is,” he said.  “I called in an order before I took off and picked it up this morning.”</p><p>“This morning?”  She stopped, her fork hovering over her cake.  “I thought you arrived this afternoon.”<br/>
“Took an earlier flight.  I needed time to prepare for tonight,” he said.  “And pick up the cake.”</p><p>Marinette stared at him as he took a seat.  Slowly, her expression went from one of confusion to concern.  Her eyes went wide as she paled and she put her fork down.  </p><p>“Oh, my God...Luka, I’m so sorry!”  He froze just before he took a bite and gave her a quizzical expression.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“I forgot our anniversary!”  She covered her face with her hands.  “I’m the worst girlfriend! I can’t believe I forgot!”</p><p>Luka bit his lip.  “Marinette, today’s not our anniversary.”  </p><p>“What?”  She looked so utterly confused, it was too adorable.  “Then...oh no...your birthday!”</p><p>This time he tossed his head back with a laugh.  “No, it’s not.”</p><p>“Then why all the extra work?” she asked.  “I should’ve suspected something earlier. Usually, you’re fine with me bringing food on the way back from work.”</p><p>She looked lost and Luka put down his fork.  Perhaps now was the time, before she stressed herself further.  </p><p>“I got something for you,” he said.  He reached into the pocket of his shirt and took out a small key.  He placed it on the table in front of her. She tilted her head to the side.</p><p>“You want me to check your mailbox?”</p><p>“It’s a house key,” Luka said.  </p><p>She looked even more confused.  “I already have a key here. Are you changing the locks?”</p><p>He tried to stifle his laughter.  “Marinette, it’s not a house key to this flat.  This is a house key to a new place up the street from here.”  She opened her mouth and he stopped her. “No, Adrien and I aren’t moving.  The only person who is moving is me...and, hopefully....you.”  </p><p>She stared at a key for a few moments before her eyes went wide.  “Are you asking me to move in with you?” </p><p>“Three floors with a rooftop terrace and four bedrooms, three baths,” he said, his chest tight and suddenly nervous.  “View of the city. I thought that maybe you could use one of the spare rooms as your workshop while the other is my music-”</p><p>His words were cut off as Marinette dropped herself on his lap and cupped his face.  She kissed him soundly on the lips and he forgot what he was going to say. His arms instead wrapped around her and he leaned into her.  </p><p>“I’d love to move in with you, Luka,” she said as she rested her forehead against his.  </p><p>“There is one more thing,” he said.  He reached back with one arm and dug into the pocket of his leather jacket.  “You’re sitting on me, so this is going to be different from what I imagined....”<br/>
“Oh, sorry-”</p><p>“No, stay.”  He held her back, keeping her from abandoning his lap.  He smiled as he looked at her with warm eyes. “I like you close.”  Her cheeks turned pink once more . “I’ve been meaning to ask for some time, but wasn’t sure when was a perfect time.  Now that I’ve got a place to myself, I’m a bit more daring.” He lifted up a little white box and Marinette’s eyes seemed to almost double in size.  Her hand shot to cover her mouth as it dropped “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?” </p><p>Somehow, she managed to give him an affirmative answer in between choked cries of surprise and kissing him.  He slid the ring on to her slender finger and as she admired it, fed her cake.  </p><p>When it was all gone, Marinette was leaning against him, eyes closed and a content smile on her face.  </p><p>“Want to go on the swing?” he asked.  She nodded and he picked her up. He carried her petite body to the swing and sat down, adjusting her next to him before wrapping the blanket around her.  </p><p>He reached over and dimmed the balcony lights so they could take on the night skyline. </p><p>“I’m so happy,” she said as she rested her head beneath the crook of his chin.  </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah.”  She looked up and kissed his jaw.  “I’m so glad I didn’t tell you ‘no’ on the plane.”</p><p>Luka blinked.  “You were going to tell me ‘no’?”</p><p>Marinette giggled.  “Don’t worry; you’re so much better than additional legroom.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snake in the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When there is trouble in Paris, Luka helps save the day as Viperion, a member of Chat Noir’s team of Miraculous heroes. During a particular battle, Viperion pulls a young woman out of harm’s way and finds himself taken by her kind and protective nature. Every. Single. Time.</p><p>However, while he’s taken with her after a series of meets over the course of one rewound battle, as far as she is concerned, she’s only met Viperion once. Knowing he’s unable to tell her who he really is, he resigns himself to never really knowing the girl.</p><p>Except Marinette Dupain-Cheng won’t just let her knight in a snake costume go without a fight. When Viperion appears to save the day, she begins to appear to catch a glimpse and he tries to put a stop to it before she gets hurt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, he wasn’t needed at all.  Maybe he’d throw his lyre or help with distracting an opponent, but they wouldn’t even need his primary power.  Chat Noir would reach out with that barely restrained power in the palm of his hand, eviscerate a butterfly that was knocked out of an object one them dislodged from a poor possessed bystander, and they’d be done.  They’d detransform, return their Miraculous to Chat Noir, and be on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the good days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were days like today.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viperion, the children!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already running through the park the moment he released his bracelet. Pegasus and King Monkey were trying to get the latest baddie cornered and Carapace had shielded the small group of children and adults whose birthday party they were attending was crashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention wasn’t on the children, per se.  Carapace had them literally covered. Even behind the green force field, he could hear them screaming for the young woman who had managed to get the birthday girl to safety, but was left out in the open as the monster’s flower petals fluttered to the ground to freeze whatever they touched.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like he’d seen multiple times, she turned around and her big blue eyes went wide with fear.  Viperion dove for her, yelling the same name that the children were.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed on to her, hooking his arm around her waist as he picked her up and leapt forward, into the empty carousel attendant booth.  He used his body as a cushion to keep her from hitting the back of the booth hard. The first time they’d crashed into the booth, she bounced off the back wall and crawled away, clutching an injured shoulder.  She still tried to go and check on the children she was responsible for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also tried to keep her off the ground; her pink and white sundress had ripped the last time, even though he had tried to keep her from getting scrapes on her bare legs like the time before that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids!”  She pushed away from him and tried to get back outside, her focus only on the children, as always.  She wore a frantic, but stubbornly determined look on her face. It was as if she had little regard to her own safety.   It stung whenever he saw it and it seemed to grow worse each time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine.  Carapace is keeping them and several young women who were watching them shielded.  You need to say here or you’ll get frozen by those flower petals.” He repeated his words for what was the...second? Third time?  She turned to look at him with worry still all over his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew her story.  She had put together a party for a girl she used to babysit in the park by her house.  Manon was the girl’s name and she was having a tough time with her mother, a journalist, being away.  Marinette had wanted to cheer her up and had crossed the street to get the birthday cupcakes from the bakery when they arrived and the fight started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will they be all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, his legs on either side of her as she sat on her knees between them.  He gave her a gentle look and smiled. “They’ll be fine, Marinette. If anything happens, I’ll make sure to avoid it next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her head back, just like she did the last time.  She seemed confused, but cute none-the-less. Not the most professional thing to think as a superhero, but he did admire how she put others first.  Every single time, her determination and willingness to sacrifice herself shone through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his arm and pointed to the bracelet.  “This isn’t the first time we’ve met.” She looked even more confused.  Before he could explain further, the possessed villain slammed into the ground outside and skidded across the park.  King Monkey seemed to backflip off the top of the carousel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to get away this time!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette jumped at the sound and Viperion moved his arm in front of her to keep her further back in the booth and shield her from any rocks that were kicked up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay behind me.  Those petals can come at any moment,” he said.  He’d lost her the first time to the petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they okay out there without you?” she asked as he crouched in front of her, watching the activity outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine,” he said.  “My main job is insurance.  If something goes wrong, I need to turn back time to when we started so we can try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again...?” Marinette narrowed her eyes.  “How many-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s how you know me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grabbed your hand and we ran the first time,” he said, now looking back at her.  Pegasus’ portal opened behind the unsuspecting monster and he emerged to grab his arms and hold him in place.  “The kids were screaming for you. We...couldn’t shield all of them that time.” </span>
</p><p><span>“I see...so the next time?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“The next time, the kids were the priority, but you were too far and none of us got to you in time.”  </span></p><p>
  <span>“How many times did it take you to save me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get you here?  The fourth time. Your legs were all scraped up.”  He glanced over his shoulder and saw her look down at her bare legs, as if remembering they were.  She tugged the skirt of her dress down over her exposed legs a bit and blushed. “Last time, your dress ripped.  I hope I avoided that this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped.  He saw her look over her dress.  “Everything looks okay...but what happens if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it again,” he said, turning back to the park.  He watched King Monkey fly through the air and land in a tree.  Pegasus stumbled back, tripping over his own feet, and the possessed was free once more.  Viperion lifted his hand to his wrist. “As many times as it takes. Don’t worry.” He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a smile.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>À bientȏt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion reset the bracelet.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pound it!” Chat Noir looked excited as he lifted his fist.  The guys all came in for the traditional “fist bump of triumph” as Pegasus called it.  They all chuckled amongst themselves. “I’ll wait around the corner to get the Miraculous back,” Chat said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one in charge of distributing their Miraculous when the case called for them.  It was rare that he needed his entire team, but considering it had taken them fifteen resets to finally subdue and remove the butterfly from the possessed, it made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids, what do you say?” Alya, one of the young women who was overseeing the party, was standing with about a dozen children who were staring at the suited superheroes in awe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” The children chorused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem.” Carapace was grinning from ear to ear as King Monkey let the kids examine his staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion didn’t know who the other superheroes were, with the exception of Chat Noir.  Figuring that out had taken over a year, but everything seemed to fit. Chat Noir wouldn’t just give something so powerful to a stranger, so he put together that Chat Noir must’ve known him as a civilian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid attention to Chat’s voice, the way he spoke, and body language.  When he had a suspect in mind, he began to check to see if his friend vanished when Chat Noir appeared.  And he did. A few years earlier, he’d asked Chat Noir about his identity only to be told he wasn’t allowed to know, as it was dangerous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka asked why he was chosen and Chat Noir proudly told him he had the attributes he was looking for...and that he was trusted.  That was good enough for Luka to accept the secrecy. He never mentioned the identity issue again, even though he was quite certain that his friend from various music school activities was Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he looked over at the tall blond kneeling down in front of the birthday girl to show her the claws on the tips of his fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should get going,” Chat said as he lifted up his hand to show them the flickering green on his ring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”  They looked towards the picnic table that had been set up.  Marinette turned around, holding purple and pink frosted cupcakes.  “Please take one with our thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Chat’s eyes lit up and Viperion held back a small laugh.  Yeah, that was Adrien Agreste for sure. For a model, he liked to eat pastries.  King Monkey, Pegasus, and Carapace also got in line to receive a cupcake, thanking Marinette, who insisted it was they who should be thanked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viperion.”  He turned her attention to her.  He hadn’t moved from where he was standing, waiting to disperse once the rest of the team did.  She looked hopeful as she held up a cupcake. “Do you not want cake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a kind smile and lifted his hand.  “I’m not really a cake person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put down the cupcake and rounded the table.  “Then what about a fruit tart?” she asked. She lifted up a slice on a paper plate.  He opened his mouth to politely refuse once more. “I made it fresh this morning.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” King Monkey was eyeing the tart.  “If you don’t want it, can I have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a bit hungry.”  Viperion crossed the little area to accept the tart.  “It looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”  Marinette beamed, rightly proud of her creation.  He liked that look of happiness on her; it was far more comforting than the fear and worry.  He hoped it would remain long after they had left. “All the fruit is from a farmer’s market down the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do like locally sourced food.”  He stopped in front of her and took the small plate from her hands.  His hand brushed hers and he took a small fork she placed next to the tart and brought a bit to his mouth.  The texture of the crust wasn’t too hard, nor was it soggy from the cream. There just enough sweetness to temper the tart of the fruit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette seemed to be awaiting his critique of her tart.  He could feel the lingering crumbs on his face and slowly licked his lips, making sure to keep her eyes.  “It’s really good.” She nodded, but kept her eyes on his lips. A small beep went off and he glanced at his wrist.  “I better get going,” he said as he handed her the paper plate and utensil. He took a step back and gave her a wink.  “Thanks for the tart, Marinette.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes crinkled up as she smiled, a faint hint of pink across her soft cheeks.  “Thank you for saving me, Viperion. All those times.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him, Chat Noir, whose cheek was stuffed with the last of his cupcake, raised a brow and looked from him to Marinette and back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> as many times as it takes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir swallowed his cupcake and straightened up.  “All right, guys we should all get going now! Don’t want to detransform here in front of the kids!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children let out a disappointed ‘aww’ as Viperion chuckled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Marinette one last, small nod and stepped back as he saw Chat Noir take off  for a rooftop. King Monkey went one way, Pegasus another, and Carapace stuffed another cupcake into his mouth before waving and running down the street.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion disappeared into an alley not far from the park and cut around the buildings to get to the Miraculous drop off spot Chat Noir told them about.  He made sure that none of the others was there before he stepped out, knocked on a door and slipped the box with the bracelet between the door and the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Luka!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”  He adjusted the strap of his guitar across his chest and headed towards the nearest metro station.  As he passed the bakery on the corner, he looked across the street. It was as if nothing had happened and the children were running around and yelling.  Half of them were on the carousel and seated on a chair by the table was Marinette.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was nodding as she spoke to Alya, looking attentive.  He was relieved to see that the party hadn’t been ruined. Luka heard someone yell out an apology for being late and saw a young man in jeans and glasses panting as he reached them.  He looked like he’d just run around a few blocks. Alya seemed to scold him for being late as Marinette laughed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Luka’s lips pulled up into a small smile.  It took fifteen times, but it was worth it.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>His final project was taking him longer than he expected, but the more he kept working on it, the more he was doing slight changes here and there.  His professor at the university where he was getting a music degree assured him he was doing more than enough, but Luka himself wasn’t satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to graduate in a month; he wanted his last project to really stand out.  As a result, he was spending much more time than expected at the studio working on it.  On one hand, he was lucky his mother’s friend was letting him use his state of the art studio.  On the other, it was all the way across Paris, further than the university.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him much longer to get home than normal.  By the time he returned, it was usually well past midnight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka reached the stairs that led down to the river where his mother’s houseboat was.  As he descended the stairs, he narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were still on in the houseboat.  He reached into his pocket and took a look at the time on his phone.  That was surprising. Usually by ten o’clock his mother was already asleep.  It was also a Friday night; Juleka often stayed over at Rose’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka frowned, adjusting his guitar over his shoulder as he finished walking down the stairs to the riverwalk and unlatched the gate that led to the walkway.  He placed his guitar and bookbag on the deck chairs and walked to the door. He hoped it was just his mom making a snack, but it was just too out of the ordinary to see the lights on around that time of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door leading to the lower level of the boat was shut, but as he approached, he could hear muffled music and loud voices.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide.  He turned around and walked back to the deck, looking back at his phone to check the calendar.  Ah...that explained the lights and the noise. Rose’s birthday. He tilted his head back and let out a low breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka glanced over his shoulder.  He didn’t really want to barge in on the party.  His sister was a year younger and went to a different school than he did after lycee and as a result didn’t know most of her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from Rose, Ivan, and Mylène, who he’d played with in the past, he didn’t know anyone else and it sounded like there were more than just the four below deck.  It would be awkward to try to sneak down to his room in the midst of the party. And even then, it was shared with his sister and there could be guests lounging there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka stood over the deck chairs and tried to figure out what to do.  Perhaps kill some time on deck reviewing his recordings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could decide, the door swung open and he whirled around.  “I can totally swim across the river!” A drunk voice sounded so confident, it was almost embarrassing.  He saw a young man stumble out, his glasses slipping down his face as he marched towards the side of the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone grab him!” a voice yelled from within.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nino, we believe you!” A young man with dark skin  in slacks and a button up rushed out, adjusting his own square glasses as he reached for the drunken Nino.  “Don’t listen to Kim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t make it across!” Another man’s voice, sounding nearly as drunk as the first, came from the doorway.  A tall, dark haired man was grinning, a bottle still in his hand as he looked out at Nino. “It’s too far! I can, though!  Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kim, we know.”  Alya emerged past him and ran to Nino and Luka drew his head back, surprised to see her.  She grabbed on to Nino’s other arm and turned him around. “This isn’t a competition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve called Ondine,” Rose said, frowning.  “She’s coming to pick you up.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swimmer named Kim seemed to pale.  “Is she mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she’s mad,” Alya said, dragging Nino back downstairs.  “It’s past midnight and you’re challenging others to swim across the Seine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, calm down, everyone,” Mylène held out her hands as she came out.  “We should all get going anyway if we’re going to meet up tomorrow to go to Disney.”  She seemed to notice him standing there. “Oh, good evening, Luka! Welcome back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several pairs of eyes turned to him, noticing him for the first time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juleka’s brother, right?  I’m Max. Sorry about the scene,” the young man in the square glasses said, looking embarrassed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it was just a surprise,” Luka replied.  He gave them a concerned look. “Is everything all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing we can’t handle,” Alya said.  “My name is Alya and this drunk idiot is my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wassup, dude.  Nice hair.” Nino gave him a drunken smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka returned a wry one.  He doubted Nino would remember trying to jump into the river in the morning.  “Hey, do you guys need a ride home or something? My car’s parked up on the street....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister is picking us up.  Thanks, though,” Alya said. Luka nodded and gathered his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting a ride with Alex,” Max said.  A slim, pink haired young woman rushed up the stairs, adjusting her leather jacket and tossing a helmet at Max.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go...oh hey!  Juleka’s bro!” Alex gave him a nod and turned around and yelled downstairs.  “Juleka! Your brother’s home! I think we need to move her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move her?” Luka looked confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry about this, but one of our friends was absolutely exhausted after her classes today.  After some cake and half a beer, she knocked out,” Alya said, sheepish.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We put her on your bed, but we can move her,” Mylène said.  She turned around and Luka excused himself past the group to follow her.  Through the doorway to his and his sister’s room, he could see Juleka looking over his bed.  “I’ll get Ivan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nodded and placed his guitar and bag on the sofa, which was littered with cards from some card game, napkins, and crumbs from their now empty plates on their makeshift table.  He walked past the gathered pile of empty drinks and walked into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just wake her,” Juleka said.  Luka looked down towards his bed and his eyes went wide.  “I really don’t want to though. She was so tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asleep on her side with her dark hair spread across his pillow was Marinette.  Her lips were parted as low, even breaths left her. Her pink bag and a pair of black flats were by the side of the bed.  She looked rather deep in sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your friend?” The words escaped him before he could stop himself.  How did his sister know Marinette from the park?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka nodded.  “From lycee, but since she’s been in design school and then there are those advanced Chinese classes she’s been stressing over.  She’s been so busy, we hardly see her. She really wanted to come tonight.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivan’s going to get the car,” Mylène said as she stuck her head through the door.  “How’s Marinette?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still sleeping.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” he asked.  If Marinette had slept through the ruckus outside, she must’ve been just as exhausted as everyone said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  We said that if she was too tired, we’d just meet her at Disney tomorrow, but she made a bunch of macarons for us,” Juleka said, sounding thoughtful.  “We told her to just rest and she hasn’t gotten up since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka stared down at the pretty young woman asleep on his bed.  So, she was a design student </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> had additional classes on top of that, but still wanted to make time for her friends.  She must’ve made time to plan and carry out Manon’s birthday party the other week, too. He glanced at the clock on the wall and then back down at her.  It was late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and walked out the door, only to return with another blanket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight,” he said.  “Just let her sleep here. Do you need to call anyone to let them know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can ask Alya to leave a message with her parents,” Mylène said.  She gave Luka a hopeful look. “Is it all right for her to sleep here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nodded as he unraveled the blanket and swept it over Marinette’s petite frame.  “I get being exhausted. It’s just for a night, anyway. I don’t want to bother her.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Luka.”  Juleka gave him a warm smile.  “I was hoping you’d say that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and passed, patting the top of his sister’s head before walking out the door to clean out a space for him on the sofa.  Juleka and Rose tried to clean up as best they could before their own tiredness got the best of them. After seeing off their friends, they retired to the room and Luka settled into the sofa.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched his arms behind his head and stared up at the dark ceiling.  He’d helped save numerous people throughout his years as Viperion, but this was the first time he’d actually personally run into one so close to home.  He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. What were the chances?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifted to sleep soon after and only awoke as early as he did because he was so used to getting up for morning classes.  From the porthole, the sun was just starting to rise. The houseboat was quiet and he figured everyone else was still asleep.  It would be a good time to get ready. He kicked off the blanket and tugged off his shirt, heading to the small, narrow bathroom for a quick shower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka made a small list of things he needed to do that day as he washed his hair.  As he stepped out, he grabbed his towel and patted himself dry. He stopped in front of the mirror as he reached for the door handle.  Wait...his clean clothes were all still in the bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where Marinette was still sleeping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he didn’t think this through as well as he should’ve.  He dried his hair as best as he could and wrapped the towel around his waist.  He supposed he could hide under the blanket until his sister could either grab him some clothes or they left for their planned Disney excursion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and heard someone suck in a sharp breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka looked down and saw a pair of wide blue eyes going up and down his body, just centimeters away from running into him.  Her pale face flooded with color as she lifted her hand to her mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Marinette’s muffled cry came from behind her small hands as she stumbled back.  She turned around. “I didn’t know anyone was in the bathroom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dark hair was unbrushed and in weird tangles around her shoulders.  Her eyeliner was a bit smudged and she wasn’t wearing shoes. Her clothes were wrinkled and she was missing one of the thin flesh colored socks she was wearing the night before.  However, she seemed alert after a good night’s sleep. That was enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” he said, offering her an understanding smile.  “I just finished. It’s all yours.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”  She repeated it once more, her back still to him.  “I didn’t see anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he stepped around her.  He knew she didn’t; his towel kept him modest.  “It’s fine, Marinette. No harm done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to have covered her eyes as she reached out and blindly grasped for the doorway.  “I’m sorry!” she said once more before stumbling in and closing the door behind her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow.  “Interesting girl....”  She seemed far more easily flustered than the calm young woman he’d saved in the park.  Then again, he wasn’t sure if she knew he was Juleka’s brother and nearly running into a half naked stranger was probably a shocker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked into the room, knocking to alert Juleka and Rose before entering, he made a note to properly introduce himself before he left.  His sister and Rose left the room so he could change and he took his time to do so.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished out some clothes and tossed them on the foot of his bed.  Marinette had folded her blanket and laid it on top of the pillow. Her shoes and bag were still on the floor and he figured she was waiting for him to leave so she could come in.  He just finished putting on his jeans and was reaching for his shirt when the heavy metal door was pushed open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you guys at the station.  I want to go home and change first -” Marinette’s sentence was cut off by her muffled scream as she lifted her hands back to her face and whirled around to flee at the sight of him in the midst of changing.  She ran right into the doorway and let out a pained groan upon impact.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka pulled his shirt down the rest of the way and ran forward to catch her before she stumbled backwards and fell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned into her hands, still covering her face.  “I’m sorry! I thought you were upstairs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said.  He led her to the side of his bed and had her sit down.  “Did you hurt yourself? Let me see your head.” He knelt down in front of her and gently pried her hand from her red face.  He squinted, trying to look for any marks that may have come from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...fine, really,” she said, avoiding his eyes.  “I hit the frame with my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hand?”  He took her hand and he could’ve sworn it flushed pink the moment he lifted it up. He moved his fingers across her hand gently, checking to see if she flinched at any sore spot.  “Does anything hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, but it’s fine.  I’m really sorry for barging in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s okay,” he said.  He gave her a small grin. “I was dressed this time.”  She curled her lips inward and she seemed to be trying to hold back a pained groan.  Luka stood up and stepped back so as not to make her uncomfortable or further embarrass her.  “If you’re all right, I’ll head out. Just in case, pay attention to your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded and he grabbed the leather jacket from a hook on the wall.  “Um...Luka, right?” she asked. “Juleka’s older brother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder and nodded.  “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and seemed to try to steel herself.  “My name is Marinette and I’m really sorry about taking up your bed last night.  I didn’t mean to inconvenience you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he put his arms through his jacket.  “You didn’t inconvenience me, at all. I was the one who told the others to let you rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Her hands gripped the bed cover on either side of her.  “It’s your bed and you had to sleep out in the sofa last night.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka let out a low breath.  Was that what she was worried about?  He gave her a reassuring look. “Marinette, they told me how tired you were and I get it.  It looked like you really needed the rest. Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded once.  “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s good,” Luka said.  He crossed the room to get to the door.  “Don’t worry about last night. If sleeping here can help you get a good night’s rest, I don’t mind sleeping outside.”  He threw her one last smile. “...as many times as it takes.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That paint ball gun of his is putting us at a disadvantage,” Chat Noir said.  They remained crouched several stories up, on the rooftop of the Galerie Lafayette.  A teenager had been possessed by a butterfly and was wielding two paintball guns with what seemed like an unlimited amount of balls.  Whenever one hit a person, it would burst into a sticky orange goo that kept them trapped in place. “We need to get them away from him.  I’m sure the butterfly is in at least one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His helmet also seems to be helping him.  I tried to get him by surprise from the back,” Pegasus said, shaking his head.  “But he almost got me if Viperion didn’t grab me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several sets of eyes looked at Viperion.  “How many times already?” Chat Noir asked, looking somewhat serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion smiled a bit.  “This is our first one. We were lucky, but just in case, I’ve set it to a few minutes ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we have that to fall back on,” Carapace said.  He looked around nervously. “I want to get this done as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oohh...busy day?” King Monkey asked with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but my girlfriend’s down there having lunch with some friends,” Carapace said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Chat Noir said, giving Carapace a small pat on the shoulder.  “We’ve got this. You and Viperion head inside; if that glass shatters, we need to make sure it doesn’t hurt anyone downstairs.  Pegasus and King Monkey, come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group dispersed.  He and Carapace raced into the building and at once, Carapace created a shield just below the glass dome.  Viperion ran up to the upper levels to order people to stay back and away from the gallery overlooking the floors below.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of people screaming outside and running in for shelter sent panic through the Galerie.  Then the outlines of the trio of superheroes fighting someone above them could be seen from the glass, making more bystanders run in panic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few, like always, opted to stay and gawk.  Viperion could only yell for them to go hide.  He cleared the glass walkway that crossed one of the upper floors when he caught sight of a glossy dark hair and a familiar heart shaped face carrying a look of worry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did a double take, silently wishing that he was wrong.  He wasn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was kneeling behind one of the decorated columns overlooking the gallery, just a floor beneath where he was standing on the glass walkway.  “Alya! Don’t get to close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion’s eyes darted to the young woman with the orange tips on her hair who was kneeling by the railing, holding up her phone and recording the fight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I know what I’m doing!” Alya said, keeping her eyes on the fight above them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya!  Get away from the edge!” Viperion turned his head towards the floor above them, where Carapace was trying to shield the lower levels from any falling debris from above.   He looked frantic, as if torn between holding the shield and pulling her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion frowned and looked back at the women.  Alya must’ve been Carapace’s girlfriend. Wait...Carapace’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend..</span>
  </em>
  <span>.?  That meant that Carapace was the drunk who was barely stopped from swimming the Seine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a crack above him as more glass came down from the dome.  He’d have to think about the identity of his compatriot later. Right now, he had a job to do.  He looked down, trying to assess where the glass would land. He swore to himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed onto the handrail and jumped over the walkway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Marinette rushed out from behind the column.  Alya looked up as the glass above her shattered. Her mouth dropped as she was shoved out of the way.  Marinette skidded to a stop, landing on her side, not far from where she was and lifted her arms to cover her head from the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your head down!”  He grabbed on to her once more and pulled her back into the shops within, away from the edge.  He held her against him, an arm around her head and using his body to cover her, all while keeping his back to the gallery as the glass dome seemed to shatter into pieces from above.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her head back and looked up, looking surprised to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viperion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her and knit his brows together as he saw a small trickle of red coming from her hairline.  “You’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She looked confused.  The adrenaline was likely pumping through her veins and she didn’t feel the cut he was looking for.  She lifted a hand and he paled. Her hands were scraped up from the glass and her fall. She gasped as she saw the red welts and cuts on her palms and arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands!”  He grabbed her wrists and held them out.  “Let me see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her terrified face snapped to one of uncertainty. “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see your hands,” he said, softening his voice so as not to make her panic. “Does it hurt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a moment.  “Have we met before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her unexpected question made him look up from her hands.  He tilted his head and gave her a confused look. “We met at the park-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.  “No, not there,” she said.  She narrowed her eyes. “You sound familiar.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion tried not to show his surprise as his heart stopped.  Did Marinette recognize his voice? His eye color changed when he transformed and the mask obscured a good portion of his face.  Was it his hair? Surely, she couldn’t have been so familiar with him outside of the suit. She’d only met Luka once.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was looking at him with scrutinizing eyes and she seemed convinced.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was well aware of the dangers that came with identity reveals.  There was no way he could tell her the truth, not that he wanted to.  Anyone he told could be put in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mistaken.  We met at the park.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes crinkled up.  “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to reassure her that they’d only met once at the park, but yelling could be heard behind him.  He whirled around and saw King Monkey jumping down from the roof top twirling his staff as somewhere below, Chat Noir was yelling ‘cataclysm’.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth and reached for his bracelet.  “I need to reset-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes widened and she grabbed his arm.  “Wait!” She tensed, her blood smearing on the teal of his suit.  She gasped and pulled her hands back against her. She looked horrified at staining his suit.  “I’m so sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s fine,” he said.  He placed his hand on the snake bracelet on his wrist.  “This isn’t just about beating them, but about making sure people don’t get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if we do the same thing again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll know what to expect next time,” Viperion said, calm as he held her eyes in a gentle gaze.  He reached out and gently turned her wrist upwards to show her and remind her that the injury could be avoided.  “I’ll be faster and I’ll save you and your friend again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed as she stared at him as he released her arm.  She drew her wrist back and seemed to cradle it against her chest.  “Again?” Her expression dropped. “How many times-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his finger up to place on her lips.  Her ashen face seemed to heat up. He smiled and moved his hand against the bracelet.  “As many times as it takes.”  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what he said, but he didn’t mean that he wanted to her to keep being exposed to danger.  He didn’t want anyone to be caught in the crossfire of a fight, especially not people he knew. It made seeing Marinette running for cover or hiding near-by even more worrisome.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he started noticing her, he began to notice that Carapace’s girlfriend seemed to appear if she wasn’t already there and would avidly film them.  He looked it up on the internet later and realized that she ran a blog on Paris’ superheroes. That explained what she was doing at the Galerie Lafayette instead of going for cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Marinette was with her four of the last five times and while she was careful and even tried to keep Alya from getting too close to the fight, he couldn’t help but find it strange that she’d willingly put herself in danger.  Was she chasing after Alya? To his knowledge, she wasn’t some adrenaline junkie who’d follow superheroes around to watch the fight or had anything to do with Alya’s blog.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at the Louvre, where he saw her for the sixth time that he decided it couldn’t just be a coincidence.  He threw his lyre at a monster that resembled a walking sarcophagus to distract it before he jumped over him to get to the shrubs across the street, where he’d seen her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed on the curb and jumped into the bushes, hearing a gasp as he emerged beside her.  Her eyes lit up. “Viperion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, what are you doing here?” He sounded more upset than he meant to, but seeing her in harm’s way was starting to get to him.  “You should be inside. It’s dangerous out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts.”  He put a hand on her shoulder and peered over the top of the bushes.  “As soon as it’s clear, I want you to run back into the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go back,” she said.  “But can you at least tell me who you are?” </span>
</p><p><span>He tensed.  His concentration, which had been mainly on the fight happening in the courtyard, broke and he turned to her.  “What?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Marinette’s cheeks were red, but she looked determined.  “Who are you?” </span></p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  “I can’t tell you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s too dangerous,” he said in a firm voice.  He crinkled his eyes as a frightening thought crossed his mind.  “Wait...you haven’t been appearing at battle sites to see me, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked both embarrassed and hesitant.  “I just know I’ve met you before,” she said, her hands clenching at her sides.  “I don’t know where else, but I can’t shake the feeling.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, we met at the park-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just at the park!” she said, frowning.  “I know we’ve met and I can’t....” She held her breath and seemed to measure her words.  “I can’t stop thinking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop his expression of surprise and bewilderment.  Him? She knew he was just a supporting superhero, right? Chat Noir was the real deal; the team leader.  He was just an insurance policy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette...I....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone yelled and he looked over the bushes.  Carapace was flying across the courtyard and part of him knew that he’d have to reset soon.  Reality hit him. He looked back at Marinette and shook his head, moving a bit away from her.  He had to end this before she got hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered,” he said, despite knowing she wouldn’t remember.  “But superheroes don’t go out with civilians. It’s too dangerous for both parties.”  Her face fell and it took everything in him not to reach out and comfort her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viperion!” Pegasus was yelling.  “He got Chat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion looked back at Marinette’s eyes and clenched his jaw.  “We’ll clear this up next time.” He didn’t know why he was telling her that, but he did.  He reset his bracelet and began giving orders based on what he’d learned the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it appeared that everything was under control, he rushed across the courtyard and to the bushes where Marinette was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t come see me anymore,” he said as he reached her.  “It’s too dangerous and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked rightly surprised by his statement.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why you’ve been at the attack sites lately and I want you to stop,” he said, hoping she’d listen.  “I’m honored to have your attention, Marinette, really. It’s very clear you’re kind and selfless, and I think you’re amazing, but I can’t tell you who I am, no matter how many times I save you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her look of shock slowly gave way to a hurt look.  She swallowed and drew her head back. “How many times this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she’d figure that out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion tried to keep a stoic look on his face, but it was difficult.  “Enough times,” he said. He knelt down and took her hand, bringing it to his chest as he met her eyes.  “A superhero can’t reveal who he is. It’s just too dangerous and I don’t want to put anyone in that kind of position.  I want to make this clear it has nothing to do with you. Even if you were a superhero, we couldn’t let each other know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were downcast.  “You know...somehow I knew that....”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Marinette.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, too.  I’ve troubled you and put myself in danger, like you said....”  She offered him a pained smile and somehow, that hurt more. “I’m sorry, Viperion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hand to touch her face, but stopped.  He drew it back and released the hand he had been holding.  “I’ll always try to save you, Marinette. As many times as it takes...but I’d rather not have to.”  He stood up and took a step back. “Good-bye, Marinette.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and left her sitting there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he hadn’t seen her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d heard his sister and Rose and the others talk about her.  It seemed she was busy with her own projects for school and her Chinese classes, which were taking up more of her time than before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Luka couldn’t help but feel guilty for hurting her feelings, but it was necessary to keep her out of harm’s way.  A typical heroic justification, but it was true and he would rather break her heart and keep her safe than in danger and chasing after a masked hero who only existed for a few minutes every few days.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion was someone he needed to be to protect the city.  And while he wasn’t lying saying he was flattered, there remained an underlying thought that Marinette was only attracted to the mask, not the man underneath.  He didn’t want to admit it, but it was a bit annoying. It wasn’t as if he was in competition with himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, what competition was there?  Marinette liked Viperion, the man who saved her multiple times.  Not Luka, her friend’s brother she’d only met...what was it? Three times since the morning she ran into him getting out of the shower?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked down the street from the metro station, he ran a hand down his face.  With how busy he’d heard she was, he doubted he’d see her again. He needed to stop thinking about her.  After all, he was now free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more project.  No more university.  No more painful, long commute to the university then from the university to the studio.  He fell back on a deck chair of the houseboat and let his body just sink into it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had to commute to the studio for his new job, but at least it didn’t require changing two trains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka closed his eyes and relished the warm sun against him on a lazy Thursday afternoon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s stupid.  I want to get over it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the side of the boat.  For a second, he thought he heard Marinette, but that side of the boat faced the river.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s romantic!”  That was Rose, for sure. It seemed Juleka and her friends had beaten him home.  Luka pushed himself out of his chair and walked towards the side of the boat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Ot’s dangerous,” Mylène was scolding them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right.”  That was Marinette’s voice, he confirmed to himself.  He looked over the side of the boat and saw Marinette’s head poking out of the porthole in his and Juleka’s room.  His eyes grew as he jerked his head back, hoping she didn’t see him. Luka crouched down beside the side of the boat, trying not to make a sound.  “He was right to tell me to stop and I’m glad he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was weird that you started coming along and asking all those questions.”  Alya’s voice was a bit more muffled, but he could still hear them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Viperion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viperion...?” Luka mouthed.  Was Marinette still curious about him?  Or rather, his superhero alter ergo? He hadn’t seen her for a while; was she relapsing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He saved me multiple times...that I know of, anyway,” Marinette said.  He dared to look over the side of the boat once more and saw her leaning back, partially out of the porthole with her elbows on the frame.  “He said his power had to do with reseting time. I thought it was interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all...?” Rose sounded more than just curious.  “Are you sure you don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> like him</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.” </span>
</p><p><span>Marinette seemed to groan and buried her face in her hands.  “I don’t know anything else about him, how could I?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“But you did,” Alya said, sounding disapproving.  “You’re lucky he’s responsible and talked to you before you got carried away.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not healthy and I’ve been trying to forget about him,” Marinette said.  “But he seemed really nice and was...I don’t know....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was probably just the situation,” Alya told her, trying to sound logical.  “It’s that suspension bridge effect, right? The situations you both met in was highly stressful.  You could just be confusing the effect with love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not love, it’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a crush,” the girls chorused.  Marinette let out another groan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to clear my head....”  Marinette pushed herself away from the window and Luka pulled away from the side of the boat.  She would likely come on deck and he couldn’t just be standing there, obviously eavesdropping. He raced back to the deck chair he was on earlier and grabbed his guitar case that was leaning beside it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his guitar and it slammed against his lap, his fingers immediately starting to strum the chords as the door to the lower deck opened and, as expected, Marinette came outside.  He tried to look natural. She didn’t seem to notice him on the deck chair as she passed and headed to the bow of the boat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was wearing black jeans over flats.  Her sleeveless pink blouse had a black collar and he wondered if she had designed it herself.  She looked distraught and he mulled over what he could do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luka</span>
  </em>
  <span> could distract her a bit from her ill-fated crush on Viperion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  That was a strange way to think about it.  Marinette had a crush on him, but didn’t know he</span>
  <em>
    <span> was </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.  No matter how he thought about it, it was still both flattering and disappointing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought crossed his mind that it would be better if she had a crush him as Luka. After all, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been a little interested in her since he saved her the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, looking surprised to see him.  Her soft cheeks tinted pink as she forced a thoughtful smile.  “Oh, I’m sorry, am I bothering you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re fine,” Luka said.  He kept playing as he looked at her with a curious expression.  “Is everything all right? You look a little....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?  I know.” Her shoulders sunk and he wondered if she’d tell him about Viperion. “My, uh, Chinese class master has been giving me so much training lately...not to mention my last project for the year was due.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...design school, right?” He was a bit relieved she didn’t mention superheroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, did Juleka tell you?” She sounded much more calm than the first time she met him as Luka.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  “They were talking about how stressed out you were from it when you stayed the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumped down on the seat by the bow and lowered her eyes.  “I’m still very sorry about inconveniencing you that night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s still okay,” Luka said.  “Exhaustion can really affect a person after all.  I have to make an effort to rest when I start to feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head.  “I heard you are studying music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music and production management,” Luka said.  He looked up and smiled. “I just finished my project, too.  I’m all done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back.  “Congratulations. What do you plan to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have a job lined up.  My mom’s friend, actually. He needed someone in the recording studio and I fit the bill.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  That’s great!  I wish I had a job lined up after I graduate.  Who do you work for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagged Stone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face went blank for just a moment.  She narrowed her eyes. “Like for his record company?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  “He went indie last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette jerked her head back.  “You’re working for </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jagged Stone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juleka never told you?” He tried not to laugh at her dumbstruck expression.  “He’s my Godfather.” Her jaw dropped and his laugh escaped him. “You don’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  I didn’t say that!  It’s just a...a surprise....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile widened and he stopped playing.  He leaned forward. “I can prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked uncertain and it only made him want to reassure her more.  “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s playing at the arena in three weeks” Luka said. “Do you want to come with me?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like...a date?” He liked the way her face heated up as the meaning of his invitation dawned on her. He had nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said.  He gave her a hopeful smile.  “Would you like to go out with me?” He wasn’t Viperion, but maybe Luka would be good enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette fumbled over her affirmative answer, getting tongue tied trying to say ‘I’d love to’ and ‘what time’ to say ‘I’d love time’.  She blushed even harder and he gave her a good natured laugh and joined her on the bow. They exchanged numbers and chatted a bit more until Alya came up to check on her.  They’d been sitting there talking for two hours. They hadn’t even noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following days had been somewhat peaceful.  He’d exchanged messages with Marinette during the day and would end up on the phone with her at night to the point that his sister would crack a joke about.  They’d met up for lunch a few times before their actual concert date, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, Marinette sent him texts and asked if he wanted to join her for lunch as she was nearby the houseboat and her friends were still at school.  He had been halfway across town, but agreed anyway. As they sat there, talking about other music genres and her own final project, it solidified to Luka that he wasn’t just a</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in Marinette or taking her out to distract her from Viperion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop thinking about her: Marinette the design student, and forgot that she was also Marinette who had a little crush on Viperion. Perhaps it was because when she was with him, all her attention seemed to be on him and being around her felt...good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also a relief that the last time Viperion was needed, she wasn’t anywhere in sight and she didn’t even mention him afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they met on Saturday night for the concert, he had gone to pick her up and she looked both excited and beautiful in a black denim jacket and black booties.  Her hair was up in a bun, making her overall appearance still look quite put together for a young woman going to a rock concert. He made sure to tell her so and enjoyed the shy, but pleased look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She complimented him, too, although he thought he was just dressed as normal.  “It’s just my regular clothes,” he said, amused as they headed to the metro.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but they look great on you - I mean, not that nothing else would.  You’re tall and have nice shoulders. You can probably wear anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”  To hear such praise from a designer was unexpected, but not unwelcome.  Marinette nodded, enthusiastic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!  I can see you in a suit, or even just casual street wear,” she said, counting the ideas off her fingers.  “Even that towel looked great on you.” He let out a laugh and clutched his stomach as turned to look at her.  Marinette’s mind seemed to have caught up her mouth and her face turned bright red. She threw her arms up in front of him.  “Not that I was looking!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very clear that she had been, but he didn’t say so.  He smiled and gave her another nod as he weighed his words so as not to exacerbate her embarrassment again.  “I’m flattered. You’re a designer so you know what to look for.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief filled her face and she relaxed beside him. He took the opportunity to hold her hand and was happy that she didn’t hesitate weaving her slender little fingers between his larger ones.  They continued on and he told her about the bands that were also going to be playing that night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we seated?” she asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t get tickets.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Wha...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s expecting us backstage.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny, Jagged’s wife, personally came to meet them at the side entrance and had given him a knowing jab in the ribs, muttering ‘knowing how to impress a lady’ before winking.  He’d chuckled and said that Marinette was just a big fan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going well and Marinette was jumping next to him, singing along with the pre-show bands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the venue was attacked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He all but carried her to Jagged’s green room.  “You stay here,” he said, placing her on the sofa before turning around..  “She’s probably not going to go through the back rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Marinette grabbed on to his arm and tried to pull him back..  “You need to stay here where it’s safe, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind struggled to come up with a reason to leave.  He had no doubt Chat Noir would show up soon and with a concentrated group of people in immediate danger, Viperion would probably be needed.  He looked towards the open door. People were running past, yelling.</span>
</p><p><span>Luka turned around and put his hands on her shoulders.  “I need to make sure Jagged and Penny are okay. I’ll be right back.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She seemed torn between understanding and fear.  Her fingers curled into his jacket sleeve. “Luka-”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll stay where it’s safe,” he said.  He lifted his hands and cupped her face, making her meet his eyes.  “Please.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes crinkled up and squeezed his arms.  She hesitated, but conceded. “Just come back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s eyes softened.  His thumbs rose and stroked the corners of her eyes.  “I’ll come back. Don’t worry.” He stepped back and Marinette pulled her arms away.  He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath before rushing towards the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wove past the herd of backstage personnel trying to get away and skidded to a stop behind one of the curtains and peered out over the stage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?  Are you a couple?  Or did you leave your poor girlfriend behind to sneak out with this trash!”  Luka grimaced at the latest monster demanding a question. It was fairly obvious why she had been targeted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, hoping to see one of the other superheroes there to contain the madwoman turning couples against each other by tearing a concert ticket in two and throwing it at them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” A streak of black landed beside him and tossed him a bracelet.  “You know what to do!” Chat Noir jumped back out into the stage to get their latest villain’s attention.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka slapped the bracelet on his wrist and dove behind a pile of speakers to transform.  As soon as he did, he surveyed the area and set a restart point. Once he emerged from his hiding spot, he joined the fray.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir was fighting and Pegasus was trying to herd people out of the area.  Something fell from the ceiling above the stage and toppled one of the speakers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Jagged Stone?” the monster seemed to almost croak with glee as they caught sight of the rockstar huddled over Penny.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carapace give me some cover!” Viperion shouted as he jumped from where he as and ran towards the stage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carapace slid in front of the two and held up his shield, sending a force field around the couple before they could be pelted with glowing ticket stubs.  Viperion landed beside them and grabbed their arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get them to safety, dude.  I’ll make sure to cover you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”  Viperione led them around the back of the stage, hoping to stay out of sight.  They could still hear the fighting happening on the other side, making the couple jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?  What about all the fans?” Jagged said, looking back over his shoulder.  Viperion darted down one of the halls, still holding on to them. He reached the closed door of Jagged’s green room and pushed it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get everything taken care of out here,” Viperion said as he led the couple to the room.  “Just stay inside, where you’re out of sight and safe.” He put his hand on the door knob and turned it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Marinette shot up from where she was sitting, her hand fiddling with the black stud on one of her ears.  “Viperion!” She looked surprised to see him and he froze. He hadn’t meant to see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!”  Penny rushed to her before he could get a word in.  “If you’re here...where’s Luka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boy’s still out there!?” Jagged Stone looked horrified and whirled around.  Viperion was able to grab on to him and turn Jagged around before he raced back out the door. Viperion firmly pushed him back into the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine,” Viperion said, using his body to stand between them and the door.  Marinette wiggled out of Penny’s hold and rushed towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is?” Marinette grabbed on to his arm. “He said he was going to look for Jagged and Penny, but he hasn’t come back yet!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look at him the same way she had before.  The surprise and awe at the sight of him were gone. She didn’t even look curious.  Instead, she looked far more frantic, as she did back at the park..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s fine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grip on his arm tightened.  “If something happens, you can try again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” There was a look of panic and fear in her eyes and his heart broke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really was worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  About </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luka</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pried her fingers from his arm and lifted his hands.  They cupped either side of her face and he stroked the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’ll be fine,” he said in a calm voice.  He held her eyes. “As many times as it takes, remember?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief second, her eyes seemed to lose their terror.  Her shoulders fell as her expression turned uncertain. She drew her head back and hesitated as she studied his face.  Uncertainty turned to disbelief. “Lu-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viperion!” A voice shouted from the hall, cutting off Marinette as he looked over his shoulder.  “We can use an extra set of hands!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her and stepped back.  “Stay here!” He told them once more before he ran out the door, closing it behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran out and rushed to the stage.  He tensed as he saw Carapace and King Monkey in the midst of some brawl with torn tickets stuck to their shoulder and head respectively.  He looked around and saw Pegasus sitting there, arms crossed and frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegasus, where’s Chat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows.  He just vanished.  Typical, Chat...you can’t count on him.”  Viperion’s face fell. Pegasus had a ticket on his leg.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-hah!  Another one!”  Viperion turned around and saw the monster rushing towards him, torn ticket in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!”  The monster was shoved out of the way as Chat Noir slammed into her, knocking her off the stage and onto the floor below.  Chat rolled to the side and groaned, shaking his head to try to collect himself as the monster rose to her feet.</span>
</p><p><span>“You again...did your cataclysm fail already?  Give it up!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Viperion grabbed his lyre and jumped down as the monster lifted her hand, holding a ticket and ready to place it on Chat Noir.  </span></p><p>
  <span>“Hold it!”  Viperion skidded to a stop in front of Chat and lifted his lyre to intercept the monster’s hand. As soon as it was through the chords, he pulled it to the side, twisting their arm away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Viperion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the butterfly?” he asked as he tried to pull the monster back.  It was strong and wasn’t moving so easily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir was on his feet and studying the monster.  He shook his head. “I don’t know...the headband? The ticket punch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!  Chat, hurry up!” Viperion felt the monster slipping from his hold.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat lifted his hand.  “Cataclys-ah!” Viperion was lifted off the ground and thrown forward.  He collided with Chat and they flew back several rows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion shook his head and grabbed on to the seat in front of him to pull himself up.  He reached for his bracelet only to feel a hard hit to his side that sent him flying further back.  He vaguely heard Chat Noir’s voice call out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth as he struggled to stand up between the crushed row of chairs he landed on.  He raised an unsteady hand to his wrist and froze as he saw the monster raming her way through the seats.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it right there!”  Something red flew from the side and seemed to circle the monster.  The monster looked down at the black string that coiled around her body and pulled against it, only to be lifted off the ground and throw over the rows of chairs, back on to the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa....”  Viperion looked towards Chat Noir, who stood stunned in the aisle.  He followed his gaze to the slender figure in red with black dots, holding firmly on to the end of the black string.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her stance as she tugged on the string and it came recoiling back to her.  She tossed it into the air. “Lucky charm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was new.  An object fell from the burst of pink light above the mystery woman.  It was red and black, matching her suit and mask. Her dark hair was parked down the middle and seemed placed into two puffy ponytails tied with crimson ribbon.  She seemed to study the object and then look around, her eyes lingering on specific areas before she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” she said.  She ran towards Chat Noir.  “Chat, it’s in her ear buds!  I’m going to get them out and as soon as they’re off, destroy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir nodded.  “Uh...yeah...sure....”  He narrowed his eyes. “Did Master send you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and ran past him..  “No, I sent myself!” She turned to Viperion as she passed.  Her smile seemed to widen. “Hey, can you make another reset point here?  Just in case?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion looked to Chat, who nodded.  He reset his bracelet. “It’s set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!”  She darted around them to get to the lobby.  “By the way, I’m Ladybug! I look forward to working with you guys!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Pegasus said.  “Did you give someone new a Miraculous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir stared down at the stage where the mystery woman had vanished.  He slowly shook his head. Everything had reverted to how it was before; there were no damages, Carapace, King Monkey, and Pegasus were back to normal; and all she had done was release her power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Chat Noir said.  “But...that was the Ladybug Miraculous.  It wasn’t given to anyone. At least, not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like someone got it, bro,” Carapace said, putting a hand on Chat’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right...I should check with the Guardian, then,” Chat said.  He turned to the others. “Thanks, guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the box office,” Chat said as he jumped off the stage.  “Just drop the Miraculous off there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion parted from the team to look for a place to detransform.  He retreated to the back of the stage. Everyone who had evacuated were still gone, probably outside, and it was clear for him to change.  He slowed his walk and opened his mouth, only to shut it as he saw someone wander out from the other wing of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was looking around, peering through the curtains and around various stage boxes and speakers.  He frowned. Didn’t he tell her to stay in the room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up and he made out the pale, breathless look on her face, as if she had been running.. She began to rush towards him, relief filling her face.  “Viperion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you out here?” he said, grabbing on to her shoulders as she reached him.  “Didn’t I say it was dangerous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.  “It’s not what you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re clearly wandering outside.  You’re lucky we just finished, but you should’ve stayed where it was safe,” he said, still frowning.  His brows knit together as he looked down at her. “And I thought we talked about this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I get it,” she said, giving him a firm nod.  “But you’re misunderstanding. I’m not here to see you.  I came with someone and I’m trying to find him.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands fell from her shoulders.  Marinette was looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luka</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He let out a long sigh.  “Marinette, I told you, he’s fine.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down.  “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.  Now, just go back to the room.  I’ll send him there,” he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette seemed to take a deep breath.  She nodded and took a step back. She turned around and he remained standing where he was to make sure she followed his directions.  She got halfway to the other side when she turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I go, I just want to make sure.  I already knew it wouldn’t work out with Viperion,” Marinette said in a firm voice.  She swallowed and kept her eyes on him. “But what about the other one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind blanked for a moment.  Did he misunderstand? Was she not interested in Viperion, but one of the others?  He could’ve sworn his sisters and her friends were talking about Viperion, right? He narrowed his eyes.  “What ‘other one’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one without the mask,” Marinette said, her voice shaking just a bit as she lifted her hand to her eye.  “The nice one who likes rock music and lets me sleep on his bed while he takes the sofa.” His eyes went wide and he froze in his spot.  Marinette’s eyes crinkled up. “He’s really sweet and funny. I like talking to him...a lot. Do you think it would work out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> knew.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a low breath, trying to figure out what to say.  He turned around and shook his head, giving her a dismissing wave of his hand.  “I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about. Perhaps you’re asking the wrong person.  I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked hurt and it pained him to try to ignore her.   “I’m not. I just want to know if it would be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head back and bit his lips.  Why would she be worried about that? He asked her out and they spent so much time together lately.  She was often the last person he’d talk to at night. “Why wouldn’t he be okay with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because part of him told me not to meet him again and I’m scared.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This piqued his interest.  He turned around. “What do you mean scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like him,” Marientte said, her hands clutching the hem of her shirt, eyes downcast.  “And I’m scared that he only took me out because he feels guilty for the part of him that pushed me away or to distract me and keep me safe.  If that’s the case-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.”  His voice filled the back of the stage and Marinette lifted her eyes and he softened his own.  “It’s not,” he repeated, quieter. He took a step forward, wanting to get closer, but stopping.  “It’s really not....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes welled up and glistened over.  “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  “If there is one thing I can tell you, it’s that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette seemed to bite her lips before turning around.  “I should go.” He watched her jog back to the other side and disappear into the hall beyond it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion clenched his hands at his side.  “Sass....” The blue-green light swept over his body and the little snake kwami floated in front of him.  “Do you think she....?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best we don’t address it,” Sass hissed out.  He wore a confident look on his face. “But, if I may say so...you’ve chosen wisely.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka let out a small chuckle and shook his head.  “Let’s get you back to Chat so I can get back to Marinette.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful to avoid the others to get to the box office.  He placed the bracelet on the counter and a pale hand reached up from behind it.  It moved around the counter top and Luka chuckled as he slid the bracelet into the hand searching for it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Luka.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to help,” he said.  He turned to walk away. “Good luck finding out about Ladybug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A content sigh came from below the counter.  “She was pretty amazing, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and  turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka!” So she didn’t go back to the room.  He smiled to himself and shook his head. Of course not; not when she was still looking for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his arms open.  “Marinette.” He smiled as she ran into him.  He wrapped his arms around her small body as she buried her face in his chest.  “I’m glad you’re safe. Are you hurt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and looked up.  “No, I’m fine.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good....”  He cupped her face in his hands and caressed the corners of her eyes.  He lowered his head and Marinette leaned upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips pressed against hers, lingering for a moment before pulling away and watching her beautiful blue eyes open.  She smiled up at him with a warmth he hadn’t seen when she looked at Viperion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re safe, too, Luka.”  She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me,” he said as he stroked the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always worry about you,” he heard her whisper. “Every single time.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>A Quick Epilogue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her boutique was on the ground floor of a building, but she lived in the apartment just above it, overlooking a little courtyard.  It was on a side street, but still in a good location and clients that had discovered her during her last year at school and while she worked for a designer, still came to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a modest shop with a larger work and supply area in the back that was often a mess.  Still, the location was good and she had plenty of space and decent foot traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her place was two stories with a rooftop terrace she had filled with plants, giving it a private oasis from the city sort of feeling.  Luka loved going there to play when the night was warm and clear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also an ideal meeting spot when a certain someone needed additional Miraculous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, it had been peaceful recently and she hadn’t needed to dole out too many.  Something she was glad for. For the most part, she enjoyed her life designing and working on bespoke clothing for various influential Parisians.  When she wasn’t working, she could just go upstairs and relax in her home with her fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m heading out.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t jump as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his warm body.  Marinette tilted her head back, against his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed her neck as her hair fell over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm....”  She relished the feeling of Luka enveloping her.  She ran her hands against his arms and lifted one to stroke his face.  “Have a good day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her lips and she turned in his arms to respond with a deeper one.  Her arms snaked up and wound around his neck. “Mmm...Marinette....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to place slow, gentle kisses on his lips and jaw.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go to work if you don’t let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagged will understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I want to stay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stay....” She buried her face against him as one hand played with his hair.  He loved it when she played with his hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you meeting with Madame Agreste today about an evening gown collaboration?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tore herself away from him and gasped.  “I need to get the sketches ready!” He gave her a lopsided smile, as if having known that the reminder that she had work to do would spur her into designer mode.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to the counter and he followed.  He placed a kiss a top her head. “Don’t work too hard.  I’ll see you at dinner.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, all her attention now on a pile of sketches she had worked on the last two weeks.  Luka headed through the back door, which lead out into the courtyard; a short cut to the nearest metro station.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette glanced up and sighed.  She leaned forward and moved her sketches around.  She kind of wished he stayed though. Now that she was working for herself, she had more time at home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat on a stool on the other side of the counter and placed her phone beside her.  She slid her finger across to listen to that morning’s news while sorting through her sketches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All metro lines going through St. Lazare station have been halted this morning with news of the latest attack....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette lifted her head from her sketches.  Her lips drew into a tight line as she brought her phone closer to her.  There was a live feed from a helicopter over the station entrance and people were running out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed to herself and pushed away from the counter.  She crossed her boutique to get to the door and locked it.  Without a word, she headed up the back steps, bypassing her apartment, and to get to the top floor.  Amongst the various boxes of rarely used materials was her old childhood wardrobe. It was bright pink and hand painted with flowers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened it up and looked down at the red and black box.  She picked it up and carried it to the door that lead out to her terrace garden.  As she opened the door, something black managed to land on the rooftop. </span>
</p><p><span>“Master!” Chat Noir sounded breathless.  “Master, are you here?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Tikki,” Marinette whispered, just behind the door.  “Transform me.” A reddish pink light swept over her and she stepped out into the garden.  “Chat Noir, I’ve been expecting you.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Master Ladybug, you’re looking beautiful as always.”  He lowered his head to greet her as she presented him with the box.  She rolled her eyes at his usual, cheeky greeting. He quickly became serious, though. “I need assistance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved her hand over the box as she placed it on a wooden table, next to where she had been re-potting some herbs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, you may select from the Miraculous here to be used by a trusted individual,” she said.  It was her usual speech. “When you are finished, you must return them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snatched up three: the turtle, the dragon, and the snake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master, I’ll return them as soon as we’re done!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a nod as the box closed and he jumped off the roof.  She carried the box back into the room and returned the box to the wardrobe, locking it after hiding it behind some clothes still hanging inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug reached down to her hip and unhooked a red and black spotted yo-yo.  She had a few hours until she was to meet with Madame Agreste. She grinned to herself as she stepped back outside.  With a running start, she jumped off the side and swung her yo-yo across the street as her heart began to race.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung herself to another building and landed on the rooftop to race across Paris.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, she was a Guardian.  What better way to spend her time than to guard her Miraculous holders?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arrived and waited on the rooftop, allowing Chat’s team to do the work. She only stepped in when she deemed it necessary or to clean up a particularly large mess.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched Viperion being thrown off the rooftop across from her, she sprung into action.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to reset, I’ve got you!” She swung underneath up and swept him up in her arms.  His eyes widened and she could see a bit of a flush peeking out from underneath his mask.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, handsome.”  She gave him a wink.  “How many has it been this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still the first,” he said, smiling a bit.  “You don’t have to save me every time, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed on the street and she gently placed him on his feet on the pavement.  “I don’t have to, but I want to.” She swung her yo-yo upwards and it wrapped around a gargoyle.  As she flew upwards, she blew him another kiss. “And I will! As many times as it takes!”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good Wine & a Taste of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When goddess of creation, Marinette, wakes up in a field with ripped clothes and beside Luka, a god of death who helped her with the harvest, she panics and flees just as he wakes. Her attempts to remember her drunken night with him only bring forth bits of pieces of those night's memories. There was a lot of drinking, some dancing...and, to her horror, a failed attempt at kissing him.</p><p>With the influx of the souls of war dead flooding the underworld, Luka is unable to see Marinette and worries that his rejection has ruined whatever they had between them. Trapped between his duties and missing her company, he swears to himself that as soon as the war dead are judged and sorted, he will go see her and hopefully make things right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She shivered, reaching out for a blanket or sheet to cover her bare shoulders as a sleep hazed thought reminded her to be more wary: now that the harvest season was over, the weather was starting to turn cold and the early mornings were always the coldest.  However, her oasis was supposed to maintain a temperature similar to that of early summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be cold enough to make her, a goddess of creation, shiver.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers felt a soft, warm material, but it wasn’t knit and fuzzy, like her sheets at home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cracked open her eyes, wincing at the sharp yellow-white light cutting across the freshly harvested field from between two distant hill peaks.  This wasn’t the view from her pavilion in her oasis. Where were the massive trees and green foliage? Where were her numerous flowering plants? And the pond next to her favorite hammock?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field was a warm, golden brown.  It wasn’t a terrible sight, but it wasn’t home.  She couldn’t hear the chirping of birds or the flow of the water; just the rustle of the wind swaying the dried grass and orange leaves above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted and tried to push herself into a seating position.  Her head began to throb and she shut her eyes tight. She lifted a hand to her forehead and pressed against it.  What did she do the night before that led her to sleeping outside?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat up, something heavy fell on her lap.  A black knit garment was on her lap and she reached for it, pulling it up to inspect it and finding something else beneath.  She looked down and stared at the pale hand and arm, with the butter soft black leather sleeve pushed up, just below the elbow.  She held her breath and followed the limb to the body of the disheveled man </span>
  <em>
    <span>she had been sleeping against</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blood froze and she didn’t move, for fear of waking him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew who he was; why wouldn’t she?  She only spent the last few months with him instigating the autumn and....  Her eyes trailed down to her dress. Her out robe was missing. The straps of her inner robes had fallen off her shoulders, pooling above her upper arms and nearly exposing her chest.  Her arms shot up and crossed over her chest as she turned to look back at his sleeping face to see if he had seen her disarray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly.  Despite that, she also noticed his chaotic appearance.  One soft, white sleeve was pulled off his shoulder and his collar was undone, revealing the creamy skin of his neck and upper chest.  His hair was tousled and her hand was on now </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting on his thigh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small whimper escaped her lips and she tensed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Marinette,” she told herself under her breath.  They were fully clothed. Yes, it was a surprise to wake up next to him and have his outer robe over her, but it wasn’t as if something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her breath, she pulled her hand away from his leg. The soft, warm material she’d felt when she woke was the leather of his pants.  His legs were wedged between her exposed ones, keeping them warm. Was it a choice he’d made since the long drapes of her skirt were ripped?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, jagged tear went from her hip straight down to the hem, resulting in the airy fabric to pool around her on the ground, exposing her legs and sandaled feet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sunk and she paled.  Why was her dress ripped/ “What happened....?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arm behind her began to move and Marinette clutched his coat against her chest.  She turned back to him and watched his brows knit together as he shifted from his position, where he was cradling her beneath a large tree.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation came together in Marinette’s mind: she was sleeping outside, far from her oasis, with a ripped skirt and out of place straps, unable to remember what happened the night before, and, of all people, with Luka: a god of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand stroked her back.  “Marinette?” his voice was raspy as he stirred awake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, she was running.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She drank too much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was no one’s fault, but her own.  The mixture of horror, humiliation, and a throbbing hangover was because she couldn’t control herself the night before and she wanted to kick and scream in frustration.  In the centuries that she was instigating the harvest and celebrating it, she’d never drunk so much that she couldn’t remember what happened the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke, disoriented, it was bad enough that her head hurt and that her mouth was dry.  She didn’t need the shock of waking up in such a compromising position with Luka.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” Alya, her closest friend, was a vision goddess.  She stood over Marinette’s hammock in the garden of her oasis, giving her a look of concern and confusion.  Marinette was sprawled across with an arm draped over her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts and I woke up outside this morning.”  It’s amazing her hair was only as tangled as it was with all her running by the time she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small snort escaped Alya.  “Did you over do it at the harvest festival?  Those humans make some potent wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grumbled.  “Alya, you can see the past, present, and future, right?  What happened to me last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  Her robes were a soft orange and reached her ankles.  Gold bands wrapped around her arms with engravings of heavenly bodies.  Her hair, thick and wavy, was swept upwards. She looked like those oracles at the human temples.  Or rather, the oracles dressed to look like Alya.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my powers don’t work on the divine,” she said.  “All I know is that you said you were going to the festival at that pavilionge that pumps wine into their fountains at the end of each harvest.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned once more at the mere mention of ‘wine’.  “I got carried away and drank too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm....”  Alya rubbed her chin.  “Didn’t Luka go with you?  You said you wanted to bring him as thanks for his work.  Maybe he can tell you what you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shot up in her hammock, sending it swinging from side to side as a frantic look filled her face.  “I can’t ask Luka!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya jerked her head back and blinked.  “What? Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s face began to heat up.  “I...I just can’t!” She saw Alya’s eyes narrow as she bent forward.  Marinette tried to avoid her scrutinizing gaze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Alya’s eyes widened.  “Oh.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cringed and refused to meet Alya’s face.  “What do you mean ‘oh’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think I know why.”  She dared look up and saw a knowing smirk across her friend’s face.  “He has something to do with this, too. And I wonder what....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t do anything!”  Marinette shouted before she could stop herself, but Alya only smirked further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But</span>
  <em>
    <span> you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t know that for sure, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette scowled.  “How can you tease me at a time like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because from what you’ve told me of him, it doesn’t seem like he’d do anything that we’d disapprove of,” Alya said.  “You’re always talking about how calm and kind and patient he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there shouldn’t be any harm in asking him.  I’m sure he’ll give you an honest answer.” Marinette still remained seated with her eyes fixed elsewhere.  Alya sighed. “Do you think Luka might’ve done something inappropriate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  Her answer was quick and even she was surprised.  “I mean...you’re right: Luka wouldn’t do anything questionable.  But I woke up and my robes were hanging off me and my skirt was ripped from here to here.”  She motioned one arm from her hip to her feet. “And I woke up right next to him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s mouth snapped shut and Alya’s dropped.  “Wait...did you spend the night with a death god?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Technically yes.  Marinette buried her hands in her face.  “I don’t know! I just can’t face him right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re sure he didn’t do anything, then what’s the problem.”  Alya’s brows shot up. “Unless....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette almost didn’t want to know.  She spread her fingers apart and peeked up at Alya, her curiosity too strong.  “Unless what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in her head clicked.  She could hear her voice calling out to him.  Vaguely, she remembered dragging him to the festival.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need to bring me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she recalled him saying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But you’ll like it!  You like music, don’t you?  And you helped with the harvest, so you should partake in the food and drink sourced from it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  She was so excited to show him the literal fruits of their labor.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The wine through this town is blessed!  It’s even strong enough for us gods!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was wine that was sent to the temples as offerings.  And it was good wine. Very good wine and she was loosened up.  Maybe it was because she wanted to set an example for Luka that it was okay to enjoy the festivities.  She danced with the humans around their town square and Luka...Luka was a very good dancer. Better than her.  Her legs grew more and more unsteady as the night and the wine passed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered nearly toppling over as she tried to grab on to him.  He caught her and she pulled herself up and their faces were close.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Alya sounded worried as she knelt down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared blankly ahead, her mouth slightly ajar.  Did she...did she try to kiss Luka? In her drunk daze, she wouldn’t put it past herself to try and kiss Luka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned and her arms shot up.  He clenched hands knocked at the sides of her head.  “Remember! Why can’t I remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, calm down.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, I tried to-”  Her mouth clamped shut again and Alya narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette diverted her eyes.  She couldn’t tell Alya. It was already mortifying remembering.  It was even more frustrating not being able to remember everything else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung her legs off the side of her hammock and missed the ground.  She let out a yelp as she landed on the grass and grimmaced. Alya sighed and reached down to pull her up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, Alya.” Marinette said as she dusted off her pink robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to the town!” Marinette ran past her.  “I need to remember what happened!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted.”  His sister approached his chair on a balcony overlooking the stone courtyard below.   It was called the Room of Judgment, but it was more than just a ‘room’. It was an intimidating hall.  The high, vaulted ceilings seemingly carved out of the dark earth and held up by towering black stone columns made the atmosphere for the underworld that of dreary, confining tales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This hall was only the first stop for newly departed souls and his viewing area was a balcony near the top, to view the proceedings in the massive court.  Lesser divine beings under his command gave orders and sorted the mortal dead to their deserving afterlife or reincarnation. He only oversaw the running of it from a large stone and metal throne, carved with sacred beasts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to get back into the processes of things down here.”  It was the truth, though only part of it. While he was still getting reaccustomed to the workflow of the underworld and picking up the duties he’d scaled back on during his time on the surface, Luka’s mind was still at least partially pre-occupied by the events of that morning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Marinette move against him and he began to wake, hoping that their position leaning awkwardly against a tree for the night didn’t bother her.  Before he could ask if she was all right, she vanished from her spot next to him and he could only make out her fleeting figure as she dashed away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a bit longer to fully come out of his sleepy fog, but when he did, he wondered what had caused her reaction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before, she showed no signs of discomfort with him.  His arm was locked in hers as she pulled him through the town, telling him about anything and everything before presenting him with the blessed wine that would eventually be taken to a major temple for the gods.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, since they were the ones most closely tied with the harvest, they got first drinks and Marinette drank.  Part of it was his fault. He didn’t feel he did much following her around and making sure plants began to die so they would bear fruit for the harvest.  So partaking in all the wine that was offered seemed too much. He was just doing what he was instructed to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drank and ate and even danced.  Everything was going well until the mortals began to succumb to their tiredness and Marinette, drunk off all the blessed wine, gave him a startling confession.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One he rejected.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s it....” he said under his breath.  That would explain her running from him as soon she realized he was waking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it?” Juleka peeked around his throne and he looked up.  The heavy stone seat was far too big for him to just sit in. It was more like a stone and metal sofa than a chair and he laid across it, his fingers aimlessly running across a lute.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just thinking,” he said.  He swung his legs over the side of the throne and sat up.  He and his sister were dressed similarly and in what he thought was fitting for their place of work.  Black armor-like leather chest pieces over their loose, billowy sleeve shirts. Juleka also opted to wear similar black leather pants and boots, citing it went with the whole ‘underworld aesthetic’.   “Did you need something?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dead from the war in the east are about to start coming in,” his sister said, taking out a small scroll from behind her.  “Alix came by with the message. We’re going to have an influx of dead to manage soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka unraveled the scroll and scanned over the notice.  He gave a small nod and stood up. “I’m glad they gave us a notification.  We’ll need a few days to get everything into place in order to handle the new dead from the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I ask the council for additional hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Luka said, walking past her.  He reluctantly pushed thoughts of Marinette out of his mind as he now had a pressing need for his attention to focus on the duties he’d been given.  When it wasn’t so busy, he’d go find her and he could explain himself. For now, he needed to work. “I’ll need to open up another gateway or two into hell and move some judges to a side hall to deal solely with the war dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if there aren’t enough?” Juleka asked as she followed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he had no choice.  “I’ll take on some of the tasks myself.”  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She only went to the town during the festival and it was strange to see it with its many booths and rows of tables cleared away.  Now, it just seemed like a sleepy pavilionge with farms and townsfolk walking through rather than the home to the largest harvest festival in the region.  The air was quiet and calm; no yelling of people or the cacophony of music coming from all directions.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was almost disappointed, but she knew that the town was normally like this.  She took a deep breath and wrapped the soft cloak her mother had given her around her shoulders to bare the oncoming chill.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started at the town plaza.  This was where she was dancing with Luka.  She remembered having already take a few glasses of wine when she found herself fixated on the dancers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to dance?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She had looked across the little table where they sat overlooking the plaza and blinked.  Luka looked amused and motioned his head towards the dancers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been staring at them for a while.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O</span>
  <em>
    <span>h...no....</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  She tried to pretend she wasn’t interested, but Luka was already getting to his feet.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t....</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He stood beside her and extended his hand, an inviting smile on his face.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like to dance with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed on her lower lip for a moment longer before putting her hand in his and following him into the plaza.  The music was loud and the energy around them was high. It was chaotic, but it was fun to dance around with him and jump in his arms and....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart began to ache.  She lifted a small hand against her chest and pressed against herself as an unfamiliar feeling of longing.  She took a seat on the steps of the plaza pursed her lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months ago, when she received notification that her usual partner for the harvest, a god of destruction, wouldn’t be able to help her that coming autumn, she felt an uncertainty.  Yes, she did miss Adrien’s presence. They worked well as a team and he was fun to be around; however, she recalled feeling more dread than she did now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never facilitated the harvest season by herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alix, a divine messenger appeared, Marinette had word that she wouldn’t be doing it alone.  That a suitable other god would assist her while Adrien was sent off to help control the chaos of a war raging to their east.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never dreamed it would be a god of death.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d heard about them, of course, but never really met one.  They tended to remain in the underworld and were rather busy. There was never a season of rest for them; mortals died year round.  In retrospect, it was a surprise that a god of death was assigned to assist her to begin with. Perhaps Luka simply wasn’t too busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harvest took a few months to facilitate and a mixture of creation and destruction - this time replaced by death - was needed to make the fields plentiful and ready for picking.  Though she was assured his powers would compliment hers perfectly, she still had to teach him how to do their work.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t waste any time and sent him a letter to meet her in a fertile valley where they could practice.  She arrived earlier to try to prepare her lesson and in the midst of trying to find a suitable patch of field to work in, the ground began to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as broad as an earthquake and the animals that had been in the area weren’t scared by the movement.  The trembling was short and she just had enough time to turn around to watch a mound of dirt bubble up from the ground.  It almost immediately took the shape of a cave and the thought filled her mind: he had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small cave was dark and she heard footsteps coming from within.  Marinette had squinted, trying to get a better look at the god who made quite an entrance and created a mound of dirt shaped like a cave’s mouth in the middle of a field of squash.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the creation goddess?” He sounded younger than she thought.  When she imagined a god of death, it was a foreboding looking bearded man with a sharp helmet and draped in black.  He’d have a deep, booming voice that would terrify mortals and one look from his stony face would make a mortal man faint.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing she was right about was the black clothing, and even then, his loose shirt was a lovely blue that matched his eyes and the tips of his dark hair.  He walked out of the cave, tall and slender, and holding a scroll under one arm. He reached for it and seemed to re-read it before looking towards her, as if trying to figure out if he had the right person.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calm and smooth; not at all terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...are you the god of death assigned to assist me for the harvest?” She wasn’t convinced.  He looked too young to be working in the underworld. Perhaps he was a lesser death god that could be spared to help her.  That would make the most sense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes crinkled up as he smiled.  He tucked the scroll back under his arm and extended his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said.  Marinette’s hand reached his and she was surprised this touch wasn’t as cold as ice, as rumors had said.  It certainly wasn’t hot, but it was nice and cool. Touching it gave her a sense of relaxation. “My name is Luka.  I’m the god of death for this region. I was asked to help you with this year’s harvest.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought then that she could work with him.  The dread she’d felt thinking she’d do the harvest alone or with someone who wouldn’t be compatible seemed to fade.  Setting up a time to practice beforehand wasn’t necessary, either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka seemed to pick up the system quickly.  Almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day they finished, she’d noted that they’d covered more ground than when she usually went with Adrien; and she and Adrien had centuries of experience.  What was more, the produce was large and healthy. It was consistent, too. Even the previous year, she and Adrien had some exceptional harvests and some that were a little lacking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year, the harvest would be excellent and abundant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her chin as she stood to the side, watching him carefully.  He was diffusing his energy out into the field like she’d taught him. He really didn’t seem to be doing anything different.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because he’s a death god?” she muttered to herself.  Luka stood up from where he was kneeling and inspected his work once more before trudging up a waist height embankment where she was standing on one of the foot paths between the fields.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many more do we have to do?” he asked.  He had rolled his sleeves up, past his elbows.  Numerous metal and leather bands were around his forearms, all with some incantation.  She shook her head and tried to focus on his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We work until the first morning frost,” she said.  “It’s not so much about amount, but time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”  Luka furrowed his brows.  “So, we can do as much as we can before that first frost?”  She nodded and watched his lips curl up just a bit. “That's great.  The more work we do, the more people have to eat. They could be well prepared for a long and harsh winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look.  “Is it important that the humans are? They can still go hunting and there are wild roots and plants that survive the cold they can forage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But having nutritious food already stocked cuts down their amount of time outdoors.  There is less chances of them getting sick or injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her head back.  “Less chance of them dying.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at her and nodded his head once.  “There is often a spike in the...recently deceased during the winter,” he said.  “Usually the old who caught ill or those who never made it back while out, looking for food.”  He turned back to the fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that more work for the underworld?” she asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka seemed to think for a moment before answering.  “It is, but I don’t think that’s what matters. The dead have many regrets and for those who never make it home....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mellow voice trailed off and Marinette lowered her head.  “Is it...is it hard?” Her voice was quiet and she peeked up at him, hoping she wasn’t being too nosy.  Death wasn’t often talked about: deities were rarely affected and mortals steered clear of the subject unless faced with it head on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head to the side.  “Working in the underworld?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was part of it.  “Being surrounded by the dead all the time.  Is it difficult to face them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went quiet once more.  “Sometimes,” he said in a soft voice.  “When they arrive to be judged and sorted, they often carry feelings they had in death.  Many are scared of the unknown. Others have those regrets, like I said. Some are just confused; they don’t know where they are, or that they died, really.  I think that working with the dead can be like working in any divine realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrinkled her nose.  “Aside from the harvest, I also bring forth the spring.  Flowers, new growth, new life....” She met his eyes. “It’s kind of the opposite, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was afraid that he’d be insulted, but Luka, always relaxed and carrying that placid air about him, chuckled.  The mirth reached his clear eyes and he extended his hand towards the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your work not require your time and energy?  Your commitment and patience?” he asked. “Don’t you need to get used to the process in order to get the outcome you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...”  She shifted and looked across the field.  “Yes....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same in the underworld,” he said.  “Judging and sorting requires time and effort.  The more complex a person’s deeds were, the more difficult it is to ascertain whether they get a peaceful afterlife or one of suffering.  And there are those who are already suffering when they arrive. They’re the most difficult, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a friend named Alya, right?  You told me she was worshipped by oracles?”  She nodded. “Would you rather Alya be happy or sad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth made a little ‘o’.  So that’s what he meant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step closer to him.  His words prompted one more question.  “Luka...what do you do when they’re suffering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eyes and she felt any anxiousness she had sort of melt away.  “I do what anyone would do,” he said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I try to ease it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had said it as if it were the obvious answer.  As if to do anything else would be unfathomable. He never actually told her how he eased their suffering, but she began to understand why being around him calmed her.  Though, when he spoke, her heart quickened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette remembered looking away as her face heated up under his cool, steady gaze.  She didn’t know what to say and was filled with relief when he broke their silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun’s going to set soon.  Shall we call it a day?” She looked back at him and noticed he was looking elsewhere.  She wondered if he were trying to lessen her discomfort.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we meet tomorrow at dawn?” she forced a smile on her face in hopes of appearing normal.  “We can pick up where we left off.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a nod and agreed.  He reached into his shirt, beneath the leather, and pulled out a gold coin connected to a chain.  He held it to his forehead and it began to glow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earth beneath them began to shake once more and Marinette watched, fascinated, as another mound burrowed up from the ground and formed into the mouth of a small cave.  Luka tucked the coin beneath his shirt and gave her a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worked hard today; get some rest,” he said as he turned.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.” He gave her a small wink as he melted into the darkness of the cave.  When she could no longer make out his form, the earth began to shake once more and the mound melted back into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if it was never there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every night...” she said to herself in a soft voice as she sat in the plaza, ignoring the mortals who buzzed about around her, ignorant of the deity mulling over the last few months.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and pushed herself up.  She looked around the plaza. No other memories of the night before came to mind.  She knew they danced well into the night, then, as the festival died down, her memory grew hazy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she was drunk.  Her legs were wobbly and she remembered clinging on to him to keep her balance.  His arm was around her and his grip was firm to ensure she didn’t fall. She almost did, that much she remembered.  She wasn’t exactly the most graceful goddess when sober.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then what?  She shut her eyes and wracked her mind.  Where were they going? Why did they end up under a tree by a field?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t get answers to her questions standing there.  Disappointed, she let out a heavy, defeated breath and began the walk back to her oasis.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Night and day didn’t exist in the underworld.  How could there be with no sun? Gods of death, no matter what rank, did rest, like their surface and heaven residing counterparts, but not because of time of day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka had tried to explain to Rose, who was from the surface, that they just knew when it was time to sleep.  That their bodies were tired and to regain their energy, they would know it was time to rest - and it was different to each god.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This worked out well, as it allowed for different shifts.  Death never slept and so the underworld never shut down. There was always a new soul to guide and process.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His typical cycle required at least four hours of rest for every twenty waking.  That gave Luka plenty of time to get some work done and due to his rank as the most senior being in his underworld region, he took on the most difficult tasks.  He was a god of death and for centuries since he took his position, it had been the same things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, having to weigh a mortal’s soul after thoroughly looking over their life; having to decide if their deeds were just, was exhausting work.  Not everything was clear cut. Not every sin was committed because of unjust reasons and not every good deed was done with a pure intention. Suffering couldn’t always be calmed and rage couldn’t always be quelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was taxing work and the more he took on, the more he longed for his brief time on the surface.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the dead from the war arriving en masse, the entire underworld was strained more than ever and he took it as his duty to do everything he could, not just to ensure that the flow of the souls from the Room of Judgment to the afterlife or reincarnation was kept moving, but to keep the lesser gods of the underworld from breaking under the strain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he was too good of an example, as Juleka began to remind him to rest, as if she were keeping time.  His own body had begun to run on, without noticing how tired he was until his energy was drained and his vision began to blur.  Divine yes, but untouchable, no.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister pushed him to rest and as he entered his chambers and stripped himself of his armor and clothes, he could feel the wariness creep through his body.  He was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka fell on to his bed, heavy and stiff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he would give for some fruit.  Marinette often insisted on taking breaks and offering him one of the fruits that they helped grow.  They’d sit under the shade of a tree and he’d listen to her energetically list off what kind of things could be done with the fruit they were eating.  She liked pies with berry filling and cakes with more berries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In general, Marinette liked berries.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and stared at the tiled ceiling above a massive bed.  Every time he had a moment free, his thoughts drifted back to her and an ache would well beneath his chest.  He still hadn’t spoken to her about their last night together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He owed her an explanation.  It wasn’t like him to do something without reason, even if he could only express it with his lute.  As intoxicated as she was, her feelings were sincere. She was always honest with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her open praise of his work and ability were sincere and he knew she noticed.  Marinette was careful not to allow him to overwork himself. She was attentive and her thoughtful kindness made him want to try harder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you haven’t done this befor</span>
  </em>
  <span>e?” she had asked him one afternoon as he finished an entire field of cabbage.  She eyed the plump, lush lumps of leaves on the ground and jutted her lower lip out, almost as if pouting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had laughed.  He’d never spent that much time in a field, let alone left the underworld much.  “Do you think they look okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay...I think you’re better than me at this....”  Marinette did her work, but sometimes her flow was a bit off and the vegetables or grains she was pouring energy into to grow didn’t come out as good as she’d like.  If that were the case, she’d try again. “Perfection isn’t necessary,” she told him. “But I don’t want the produce to be too lacking. I know I can’t and aren’t suppose to instigate a perfect harvest, but people shouldn’t have to be disappointed because of my mistakes.  Up until this point, they’re the ones who have tended to the plants and I owe them that much.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see why the mortals loved her so much.  Her realm of creation focused on new life and abundance.  He understood why there were little shrines and offerings to her along the fields they visited.  Of course, she especially enjoyed the sweet offerings, even if it was a single orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he noticed, most gods based the amount and strength of their blessings on the type and volume of offerings, but Marinette made no such distinction.  Well tended to fields received abundant crops and she tried to keep the abundance fair regardless of what she was offered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some farmers don’t have a lot of land and don’t have much offerings to spare, but they really try to keep their crops healthy.  So, I think they should be rewarded for their hard wor</span>
  </em>
  <span>k,” she tried to explain her reasoning when they were seated beneath a tree for their afternoon snack.  He was plucking some grapes that were offered on a small clay plate in a corner of a field. “Besides, what do I need an offering for?  I think they should be kind gestures and not bribes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked the thought of that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work hard for their sake.  The mortals depend on you and this is not an easy task and the mortals admire you for your dedication and your kindness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees and tilted her head to look at him with a warm smile on her pink lips.  “It’s no different from your work, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered.  Luka chuckled and lifted up the grapes.  “I don’t get sweet treats as offerings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little, but her eyes saddened.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even to us gods, your position as a god of death is a difficult one.  If anyone should be admired for their dedication and kindness, it should be the one who tries his hardest to ease the suffering of souls without discrimination.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka closed his eyes, recalling her sweet words.  Gods of death rarely received such praise. They were lauded for fulfilling their duties, but that was all, at most.  His chest ached thinking about her; a dull swelling throb.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t only want to explain his rejection, but he missed her company.  He missed the light air around her, the sweet scent that wafted around her and the sound of her voice yelling from across a field to check on him.  He missed seeing her running towards him, a pale, slender arm waving frantically above her, needlessly trying to get his attention. He missed their chats under the shade of trees and the comfortable silence when they were focused on their work.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka decided: as soon as the wave of war dead had been judged and sorted, he would go and answer her properly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Her eyes were glazed over as she poured some water from the spring of her oasis into a flower bed.  Her mind was elsewhere as her body moved on its own, going through the everyday motions of caring for her plants.  The days seemed to pass slowly. Winter, though it didn’t penetrate her oasis, felt as if it were lasting an eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her small wooden bucket down and turned to some vines creeping up a trellis.  She lifted her hand and half-heartedly watched her fingers begin to glow a pale white, getting the buds on the vines to bloom.  As the glowing stopped, she stared at her hand and crinkled her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had grown used to the movements and divine energy.  She didn’t see them as anything special, especially when Luka picked up the process quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d done such an amazing job, she had to ask.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you practice after that first day we met?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t really anything to practice on in the underworld,” he said.  He grinned and she had blushed. Of course there wouldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that you’re doing this so easily.  I don’t think I’ve seen you make a mistake and use too much or too little energy once.”  She took a step closer and leaned in. “What’s your secret?” she whispered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s warm, mellow laughter filled the air and he smiled. “There isn’t a secret,” he said.  “I just followed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Marinette looked down at her hands.  She had explained the concept to him, but even she knew her instructions were basic at best.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I followed your flow and replicated it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My flow...?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment and seemed to try to figure out a way to explain it.  “When a god uses their powers, there is a certain flow of energy...it’s not something you can see, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can</span>
  <em>
    <span> hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”  She was taken aback and he continued on.  “To me, it’s like music. I hear it and if I understand it, I can play the melody back.”  He had paused and gave her a curious look. “Does that sound crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!  I’m just...that’s amazing....  You can hear it....” She kept staring at her hands.  “And you can understand it?” She looked up at him. “You can understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled thoughtfully.  “That’s one way to put it.  Here...hold out your hands....”  She did as she was told and he moved behind her.  “You should be able to feel it match up with your energy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his body behind her, surprisingly warm as his cool hands moved behind hers.  She curled her fingers closed and he kept his woven between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now....”  His voice whispered against her ear and she swallowed hard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax and let your energy flow like normal.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his chest vibrate against her back as he chuckled.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re more than enough, Marinette.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She held her hands palms down and went about the mundane motions she always did, but this time with Luka against her.  She felt a faint, warm energy begin to flow out and the difference between the pulses began to match up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to fit and Marinette leaned back against him.  His arms grew a bit tighter against her and she smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one to pull away and she didn’t realize he was stepping back until his fingers untwined from hers and the warmth against her back faded.  Disappointment filled her and she had tried her best to cover it up with compliments on his skill and ‘how interesting’ that was. Luka seemed pleased with her reaction, but she never did get to relish his embrace again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until the night of the festival.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why she tried to kiss him and even before that, clung on to him.  The war was dying down, meaning Adrien would return to his duties come the following fall.  This meant that the festival was her last night with Luka.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes crinkled up.  That was why she was so insistent he join her for the festivities to begin with; she wanted to lengthen her time with him, even if it was just for one night.  For a week leading up to it, she had tried to think of a way to tell him that she wanted to see him again, even if it had nothing to do with the harvest, but she had no real excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, Luka was busy.  He did say that the winter had a slight increase of souls as some people didn’t make it.  His position in the underworld was important and she couldn’t just bother him for some frivolous reason.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, she painstakingly practiced her words so she could tell him that night before they parted.  She was drunk and her memory of the night was spotty at best, but even she knew that she didn’t say the exact words she wanted to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank as she lowered her hand and looked away from the flower.  She’d likely said too much, perhaps overwhelmed him. That was something she’d do and it would explain what she was filled with an uncontrollable urge to flee the next morning.  How could she face him after what she did? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka hadn’t contacted her, either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stepped away from her garden, empty and numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Luka didn’t contact her after so many weeks it must’ve been a sign that he didn’t want to see her.  After all, they were only temporarily partners stuck together to fulfill a divine need. They didn’t even know of each other before then and she doubted he’d given her a second thought since he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was like little needles piercing her heart and they were out of her reach to pull them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her steps were slow and she all but dragged herself to her little pavilion.  Nothing seemed to pierce her silence as she left her garden, not noticing that the flower she had coaxed to bloom was withering.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He tapped his pen against the rim of his inkwell, staring at the parchment across his desk.  He wasn’t always good with words, though he tried. Luka knew he was better at expressing himself through an action, but even that was difficult if Marinette wasn’t there to experience it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked tired.”  His sister walked into his office, carrying yet another pile of scrolls that needed to be reviewed.  “Have you been resting like I told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have.”  He was trying to, anyway.  “Are these the reports from the war gods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, these are our budgeting expenses for all the extra work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Marinette would be surprised to know how much paperwork the underworld had.  He gave his head a slight shake, trying to refocus on the task at hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka placed them on his desk, but paused.  She peered into his face and frowned. “You look tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He gave her a reassuring smile, but she wasn’t buying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you have your hands full, Jule.  I’ll take care of this,” he said, placing his hand on the pile of papers.  His sister narrowed her eyes, but gave him a small nod and left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka let his smile fall and he leaned back against his chair.  He really was supposed to be working, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to clear the air with Marinette.  Alix, the divine messenger, arrived the day before to drop off some scrolls and he thought that perhaps he could send her a letter through Alix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back down at his empty parchment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” he said, shaking his head.  “I need to talk to her.” But when would he have time?  Even with their increased capacity and round the clock processing, there were still plenty of war dead to sort.  He looked at his parchment again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very lease, he could send her a small note.  Perhaps just to say hello and invite her out. Out to what?  To peruse the underworld? It was a bit on the boring side. It wouldn’t compare to his experiences in the surface, or even that one night at the festival.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped his pen in the inkwell and placed pen to paper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Marinette....</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the black ink for a moment.  He scratched out ‘dearest’ and replaced it with ‘to’.  It didn’t sound right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My friend, Marinette. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Strangely awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greetings, Marinette. </span>
  </em>
  <span> That didn’t sound like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Marinette, Goddess of Creation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Too formal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To My Beloved Marinette. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Far too informal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched out the words once more and ran his pen blindly across the surface of the paper.  </span>
</p><p><span>Part of him wanted to tell her that he missed her and their time together, but would she want to read that after she fled the moment he woke up?  Luka frowned. He still wasn’t exactly sure how she felt towards him after that night and his rejection. What if a letter from him brought back negative feelings?</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She hadn’t contacted him either.</span></p><p>
  <span>He groaned and leaned forward, resting his head on the blank parchment, his pen still in his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should just go talk to her.”  There was another knock on his door and he sat up as Juleka re-entered.  “Yes? Are there more scrolls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister nodded.  “The reports from the gods who were at the warfront came.  A few are here to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nodded.  “Send them in.  Who’s here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka looked at a scroll.  “War Goddess Kagami. God of Destruction Adrian.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The snow was coming down less and she was starting to see patches of it melt by the afternoon.  The ground was still covered with snow for most of the day, though. Still, the graduate change was leading towards spring, a season Marinette normally loved and relished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees would start anew with leaves and buds, the fields would slowly become green, and flowers will brighten the dreary landscape.  She would be busy assisting in making that all happen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other springtime and new life gods would be going through their respective regions, as well, but it would be nothing like the autumn and the harvest.  Spring was a solo task; she wouldn’t have a partner to talk to or share her fruit. There would be no one to hold her or dance with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I even come out....” she said under her breath as she walked between rows of fruit trees at her favorite orchard.  Marinette had dressed warm; gods could survive the elements, but that didn’t mean they didn’t get uncomfortable when it was an extreme.  Her bright red hooded cloak covered her winter robes and sturdy boots suitable for wading through the melting snow and subsequent mud replaced her normal sandals.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was bright: an azure sky with fluffy white clouds.  The sun was nice and warm against her face. It was a suitable time to venture out of her oasis to look over her region and see if she needed to make any changes to her usual spring visitation plans.  That was her goal, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she walked through the orchard, subconsciously retracing the steps she took with him months ago, when his company brought her more joy than readying vegetables for the autumn.  She wished she had paid more attention then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was typical of her to be so caught up in one thing that she ignored another, regardless of how obvious it was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you fall in love with a god of death?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hearing it from Alya’s mouth seemed to make it real, as if Alya confirmed everything Marinette was feeling and explained it with a few words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had tried to sort her thoughts.  Love was a strong word and it never passed between her and Luka.  She liked him, she was certain of that much. She enjoyed his company and his partnership.  She looked forward to seeing him every day and thought about him before she slept.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss him?”  When she didn’t answer, Alya had put her hand on her hammock to stop it from swinging and force Marinette to look at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”  She didn’t even need to think.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands had gripped the edges of her hammock.  “Because...being with him...I’m....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted.  “No...no, that’s not all.”  She was happy with she was with her parents.  Happy when she was with Alya or Adrien or any of her other friends.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya leaned forward.  “What else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth and tried to find the right word.  “At ease....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya’s expression made it clear her answer was unsatisfying, but the feeling she felt the most when she was with Luka was comfort.  Even if nothing was bothering her, even if his arms were around her and making her heart slam beneath her chest, being with him made her feel at ease.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d say he completed you or something.”  Alya sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled a little.  “Something like that.” She smiled as she remembered his hands on hers and the warmth of his energy pulsing with hers.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our flows match</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization that she harbored such a feeling should’ve made her happy and for a moment, it did.  Then the reality before her hit. She’d scared Luka away and parted with him so awkwardly, she wouldn’t blame him for not contacting her since.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time together was over and as he lived and worked in the underworld, there was no chance they’d simply cross paths again.  Her chance to secure a line of communication to him at the harvest festival was a humiliating, and still vague, disaster.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told herself that she should forget about him.  He wasn’t the only one with an important divine duty.  She couldn’t dwell on a lost love for the rest of her eternal life.  There were days when she’d convinced herself to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’d see a flower, a vine, a fruitless orchard still gripped by frost and memories of him flooded back.  Everything from their first meeting signaled by the trembling of the earth beneath her feet, to a drunken attempt at a confession and kiss, to ripping herself away from him that chill morning and running as if her life depended on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette took a deep breath.  She couldn’t stand wallowing in bittersweet memories again.  She returned to her oasis to sulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did a god she was so uncertain about meeting take her heart in a matter of days?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or a better question: did she have enough bravery to contact him herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Marinette.”  She lifted her hands and pressed against her head as she sat down on her hammock.   Everytime the question popped up, she refused to entertain it. Luka was kind and thoughtful; if he wanted to see her again, he would’ve already done so or sent word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t make a fool of herself further.  She was lucky to have crossed paths with him once.  That should be enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind her hammock.  A pair of warm hands reached over her head and covered her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart shot to her throat.  Marinette held her breath as she whirled around, pulling her head away from his hands as a wide smile filled her face.  “Lu...Adrien?” Her shoulders sank down as her smile faltered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend tilted his head to the side and gave her a sheepish look.  “I thought you’d be more excited. I haven’t seen you for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved her disappointment back.  How could she think he was Luka? What reason would Luka have to visit?  Adrien, on the other hand, was an old friend and partner. Of course he’d drop by.  And it wasn’t as if she wasn’t happy to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fixed her smile and rose to her feet to give him an embrace.  “Of course, I’m excited! I just didn’t expect you to come by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and extended his arms to welcome her hug.  “I was going to send you a message when I returned home, but I thought it would be more fun to surprise you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she pulled away and looked him over.  He was back in his casual black and white robes he usually wore when they were out together.  He had a small laurel of green leaves around his head; a gift from her a while back that he liked to wear when they worked together.  He said it made him feel like a nature god. His golden hair had grown out a little, but otherwise, he seemed the same.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You look okay.  Did you have any trouble during the war?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  “No problems; it just took time to get all the chaos under control.  I focused on using my powers on strongholds and weapons that were far too dangerous for too many people at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes crinkled up.  She knew what that meant.  “Were there a lot of casualties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked down with a glint of sadness in his eyes.  “I’ve been to war before, Marinette, but this was the first that I’ve seen so much death and destruction.  We did our best to reign it in, but....” He let out a low breath. “A lot of mortals lost their lives.” She pursed her lips.  She knew that was to be expected, but it was still such a shame. He seemed to notice her distress and tried to perk up. “But that is all taken care of now.  I came by because I wanted to ask how the harvest went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head and blinked.  “The harvest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said.  He motioned for her to return to her hammock and she rounded it, falling back on the woven swing as Adrien sat on the grass beside her, admiring her pond.  “I’m really sorry I couldn’t help you this year. I know how busy it gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head. “You had more important business,” she said.  “Destruction is necessary at war. Besides, the Divine Council sent a replacement to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they get a proper harvest or autumn god?” he asked.  He leaned back against his arms. “I know they were lacking on gods of destruction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a bit.  “They sent a god of death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s eyes widened and he sat up.  “A death god? I thought they rarely left the underworld!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so, too,” she said, swinging back and forth.  “But he’s the one who appeared and it makes sense, since life begins to die in the autumn.  I was surprised, though. Maybe they weren’t very busy in the underworld.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head.  “My friend said that death never sleeps.  I’m sure they’re busy, but if they’re well managed, then a god or two could probably be spared.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm....”  She pursed her lips forward again and wrinkled her nose.  “Luka didn’t talk much about how busy they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien cocked his head.  “Luka is the god of death they sent you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tall?  Kind of skinny, dark hair with some blue?” Adrien asked, tugging on his own gold hair.  Marinette wouldn’t say that Luka was skinny. Adrien was just built out a bit more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien tossed his head back and laughed.  “I know him! He’s a friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods of destruction, chaos, and war often work close with gods of death.  I had to submit some reports to him when I got back the other day,” Adrien said.  He knit his brows together. “We didn’t get a chance to talk much; he seemed really busy and tired with the influx of war dead, but he didn’t mention he was on the surface helping with the harvest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest tightened, even though she knew there was no reason for Luka to tell Adrien that.  “He must’ve been busy. And now that the war is over...I haven’t seen him since the end of the harvest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s efficient and a good leader,” Adrien said as he pushed himself up . He dusted off his robes.  “I’m sure they picked him to help you because of that, but you’re not wrong. I’m sure the underworld is struggling to keep the dead moving.  They could use a little pick me up every now and then, I think.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette subconsciously mirrored his actions and stood up.  “Are you heading back now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” he said with his usual bright smile.  “Let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...um....”  She glanced to the side.  She’d just come back from one and didn’t really feel like embarking on another.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien took a step closer and gave her a thoughtful smile.  “If you’re too tired, we can go for a walk some other time. It’s just been a while, you know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did come all that way to see her.  And she was curious on how his time in the war front went.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  She conceded with a smile.  “Should we bring some snacks?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She forgot that, if given the opportunity, Adrien would eat whatever he was offered.  Her basket of fruit was devoured quickly and they weren’t even halfway through an orchard when it was all gone.  They ended up stopping at a town for more. This led to how much Adrien missed all the food that was offered during the harvest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you go to the festival?” It was an innocent question and since they usually attended, it should have been expected, but Marinette stiffened that its mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was great.  The harvest was abundant and there was...uh...more wine than expected....”  She tried to hide her cringe and Adrien didn’t seem to notice. They continued walking up a path that circled a fertile valley that they tended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!  It’s always good to hear there was a good harvest.  Did you bring Luka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced again.  “He didn’t seem interested, but I wanted him to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did,” Adrien said.  “He worked really hard. Besides, I don’t think gods of death ever really get out to experience those festivals.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a little noise of acknowledgement before taking a deep breath.  “I don’t think he enjoyed it much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed.  “I’m sure he did.  He loves music. You know he plays several instruments?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could answer, she realized they were climbing up a stone path around the base of some hills.  She looked over her shoulder. They’d left behind the fields they worked in during the autumn below. She looked up ahead of her.  There was nothing growing further up the mountains. Marinette gave her friend a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, where are we going?  I thought we were going to look at the fields and orchards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” Adrien said.  He didn’t turn around and continued walking a half step ahead of her, focused on the path.  “Did Luka do that thing where he uses this coin to open a cave from the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded.  She was glad she was still wearing boots instead of her sandals on the rough terrain and tried to quicken her speed to match his.  “I thought it was an earthquake at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the back of Adrien’s head bob with a nod.  “I was told it’s how gods of death are able to get anywhere on the surface from the underworld.  For the rest of us, even divine messengers, we have to go through a hell’s gate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette suddenly wanted to return to her oasis.  Why would he bring that up now? “Adrien....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!”  They rounded a corner and Marinette looked into the wide, black hole of a cave mouth.  Adrien stood right by the entrance, next to a stone path that disappeared somewhere inside.  “This is the hell’s gate closest to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared at the dark abyss.  “But...</span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien seemed to puff out his chest.  “I told Luka I’d bring him some wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at her friend and ran her eyes over his body.  She narrowed her eyes. “You aren’t carrying any-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into the top of his chiton, just beneath his outer robes, and pulled out a glass bottle.  Marinette looked down at her arms. She didn’t even feel that when she hugged him when he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought it while you were getting fruit,” he said.  “And you’ll notice that I didn’t eat all of it this time.”  She held out the woven straw basket in the crook of her arm to him and he gave her a confused look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you coming with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not scary down there, Marinette.  It’s a little cool and dark, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that.”  Her voice was abrupt and she cringed.  She pushed the basket against him, forcing him to take it.  “I’ve just been away for a while longer than I thought. I should get back to my oasis.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien studied her, suspicious.  “So you’re in a hurry to get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s good that we’re here.”  He smiled and held the basket in one hand before grabbing her hand in the other and proceeding into the cave.  “Luka can get you to your oasis at once with the portal and the coin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to scream as her excuse backfired.  “But he’s busy!” she said, stumbling down the steps after him.  “I couldn’t bother him for something so trivial!” Good excuse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked over his shoulder at her and grinned.  “Don’t worry, it’s Luka. He’ll be happy to help you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back ahead of him and she wondered how could her dear friend of several centuries, Adrien, betray her so.  He was rarely this pushy and even when he was, he had good reason. What was he going at?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to pull away from his grip, but they had gotten too far into the cave and in her flustered panic, she wasn’t sure where she was going.  It was dark and she could make out the back of Adrien’s head bobbing in front of her as they walked down the stairs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent in the cave.  She couldn’t even hear the wind at the mouth or the echo of the slightest vibration within.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not scary, indeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far does this go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost to the gate,” Adrien said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was the gate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the path to the gate,” Adrien said.  “The living can’t get into the underworld and we divine beings need pre-authorization to enter.”  Marinette let out a breath of relief. She didn’t have any pre-authorization. “Don’t worry, I have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize that the steps had ended and that they were walking on flat ground until she saw the massive, stone double doors in front of her.  The doors seemed to just stand in the middle of the darkness, its stone frame and doors glowing a faint white light.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Various glyphs, symbols, and incantations were carved across the doors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked around.  There weren’t any guards. She looked back at the towering doors and then at Adrian.  They were gods; they would be able to open the door. If the door was normal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the monolith standing alone in the dark.  She was sure this was not a normal door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s closed,” she said.  “How do you open it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The black stone bar at stomach height,” Adrien said.  “It recognizes departed souls and the energy of a god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was fascinating, but she still wanted to leave.  Adrien still didn’t let go of her hand as he let the straw basket slide to the elbow of his other arm so he could place his palm against the stone.  Marinette nearly jumped back as it began to glow white.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name,” a low, female voice seemed to fill the chamber they were in and Marinette looked around, trying to find a source.  All she could see was darkness all around except for the glowing door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, God of Destruction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Authorization is granted.  And you have a guest?” She looked around.  Could they see them, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, Goddess of Creation,” Adrien said.  He looked back at her and gave her a winning smile, as if he was sure this would let them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.”  She moved closer to him and lowered her voice.  “You may have authorization to go in, but I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Authorization is granted.  Please proceed.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerked her head back.  There must’ve been a mistake.  “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it....”  Adrien lifted his hand off the black stone as the light faded.  He stepped back and Marinette heard heavy stone grinding against each other as the double doors began to open inwards.  “Okay, prepare yourself,” her friend said as he squeezed her hand. “It’s still a bit of a madhouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave him a look of disbelief before she was pulled forward and through the stone doorway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bright flash of light and she shut her eyes, lifting her free arm to cover them as the silence of the cave was suddenly replaced by a symphony of voices echoing off high, vaulted stone ceilings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and let her jaw drop as she stood on a floor overlooking a massive courtyard filled with people.  “Are those....?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The souls of the dead,” Adrien said.  He was looking around. “Let’s see...where could he be...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of his hand to walk towards the edge of the floor and look over the stone railing.  It sounded as if she were watching a crowded marketplace. They were quite a bit above the floor, but she could still see the souls.  She thought that they would be transparent, like ghosts in stories, or perhaps just columns or balls of light and energy. Even after Luka had told her they appeared as they were living, she assumed the appearance would be how they looked the moment they died.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never thought that they’d still appear as they were when they were alive and well.  There were no sores or missing limbs. No clothes ripped or caked with blood. Not a single arrow still embedded in someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t look like they died,” she said aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They maintain their healthy appearance while they are in the Room of Judgment,” a voice said behind her.  “Once they are sorted, they will take on their afterlife appearance. If they are bound for a good afterlife, they will become youthful again.  If they are going to suffer, they will suffer in the state of their mortal body the moment they died.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette whirled around and took in a sharp breath.  The tall, slender woman with pretty purple eyes was dressed in similar fashion as Luka, only with the fabric of a dark purple shirt peeking from beneath black leather armor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a death god?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.  She looked at Adrien and then back at Marinette.  “You must be Marinette, the goddess of creation.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile reached the woman’s face.  “It’s good to finally meet you. I trust you’re here to visit my brother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka,” Adrien said, a few paces away.  “Marinette, this is Juleka. Luka’s sister.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister!” Marinette exclaimed.  Luka would hear of her impromptu visit for sure.  Her eyes darted around. “Um...it’s very busy here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy, but we’re getting them sorted,” Juleka said.  She walked towards Marinette and leaned over the railing, scanning the crowds below.  “He should be over there, judging the war dead to be sorted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette craned her neck and looked over the side, following Juleka’s extended arm.  At the head of the crowd of souls barely forming some semblance of a turning line was a long stone table staffed by six gods.  In front of each god, who was probably a judge, had a raised stone circle in front of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next!”  Luka was seated at the far end, dressed in black with a pile of papers on either side as he checked off something from a sheet in front of him before placing it to his left.  He then reached for the sheet atop the pile on his right and placed it on the stone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It glowed as a soul, a young man in armor from what Marinette could see, as soon on the raised stone circle in front of Luka.  He looked serious, focusing all his attention on his work. He seemed to read through whatever text appeared on the paper, then lifted his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear what he said over the noise, but the soul seemed to vanish from the stone circle and the process was repeated.  A few times, the other judges got up and went to show him their papers. Luka gave direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all of them, he was the one interrupted most often, either by other judges or other gods rushing to his section for assistance in other areas.  He never turned any of them away and a few times, even followed them back to their stations to assist. Marinette’s hands tightened on the railing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so busy....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is.  Luka runs this region’s underworld.”  His sister sounded proud and she had every right to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at Juleka, worried.  “Was...was it this busy during the autumn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Juleka shook her head.  “No, we were nowhere near this busy then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is because of the war,” Adrien said.  He leaned over the railing and raised his arms.  “Oh, he’s close enough. Luka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!”  Marinette rushed to try to pull him back.  They couldn’t disturb Luka while he was working.  She grabbed his arm. “Adrien, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeky smile didn’t match her panicked frustration.  “Just saying hi.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>sees </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” She groaned and tried to pull him away.  Adrien remained rooted to where he was standing, unperturbed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of the plan, Marinette.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s waving.”  Marinette stopped trying to pull Adrien back immediately and snapped her head towards the ground floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met Luka’s as if she couldn’t look anywhere else.   A surprised expression was on his face as he raised a hand and gave them a wave.  Adrien waved back, as energetic as ever. He held up the straw basket and easily lifted Marinette off her feet by raising the arm she was trying to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Marinette and I brought you some fruit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  Shhh!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I got wine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good wine!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out, unable to stop herself as panic consumed her.  Out of context, it must’ve sounded as if she were accusing him of the most painful betrayal.  However, she was not ready to talk to Luka yet. She didn’t know what to say or how even to approach the night of the festival and how to apologize.  Her mind was racing and her head was starting to hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she heard a voice from the floor below.  “I’ll be right up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise of the Room of Judgment went silent and she blanked.  Somewhere behind her, she heard Adrien’s voice calling her name, but grew faint as she ran.  She walked through the stone gateway and could only see darkness in front of her. Her legs kept pumping and she kept running, tripping over what felt like a stone step before she pulled herself up and began racing up like a madwoman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she was fleeing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how she was going to explain it to Adrien later, let alone how she’d ever face Luka now, after running from him for the second time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She emerged out of the mouth of the cave and, as the moonlight hit her face, she groaned into her hands.  What was she doing? Had she lost her mind?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what was Adrien doing?  He led her all the way to a hell’s gate and down to the underworld to bring Luka some wine and fruit?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled to a stop and lifted her hand over her mouth.  Was this part of a plan? He did say that Luka was his friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head.  She was overthinking it. She needed to go and clear her head.  The fact was it was clear that she was avoiding Luka. There was no other way one would take her reaction to seeing him.  This was mortifying. More than the morning she ran away the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickened her speed to put more distance between her and the hell’s gate. She wanted to get back to her oasis and hide until she had to come out for spring.  She wouldn’t see any guests and if Adrien came to see her to ask what she was doing, she would simply pretend she wasn’t home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tilted her head back and let out a heavy breath.  Perhaps she could stay with her parents for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she reached her oasis, she had spent the night roaming the countryside, split between writing an apologetic letter to Adrien and Luka, and taking shelter at her parents’ pavilion until it well into the spring and she’d be forced to go and perform her springtime duties.  She still wasn’t sure what to do even as she set foot in her flourishing garden as dawn broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotionally exhausted, she headed to her pavilion, but caught the swinging of her hammock by the pond.  She squinted, waiting for the morning light to illuminate her garden. There was someone on her hammock; it hung low, carrying the weight of a person.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Adrien come rushing back to check on her?  Unlike Alya, he never just walked into her pavilion without her permission first and in the past, when he’d come to pick her up for their harvest duties and was waiting for her to get ready, he’d lounge on the hammock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette frowned.  She lowered her head and ran her hand through her thick hair.  She turned to the steps of her pavilion and make it up two before clenching her hands at her sides.  If she avoided him, he’d just turn to Alya and this whole thing would spread amongst the gods before midday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell him you’re tired and can talk later,” she said to herself as she turned on her heel and marched back down the steps.  She walked across the soft grass leading to her hammock and reached out. “Adrien, if it’s about what happened. Can we discuss it later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hammock swung and someone sat up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.”  His eyes were sunken in and he looked worn.  His hair fell over his light blue eyes and stuck out in odd angles from having been sleeping on the hammock, still wearing the black armor and clothes he’d been wearing in the underworld.  He shot up to his feet to face her. “Did you just get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka wasn’t supposed to know where she lived.  She stared at him, wondering if her night of wandering the countryside had made her so tired, she was hallucinating.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette lifted her hand to her chest and took a deep breath.  That was it. She was just tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed.”  She turned around, pretending she wasn’t seeing things, and headed back to her pavilion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, wait!”  A cool hand wrapped around her wrist and she froze at once.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hallucinations didn’t feel like that.  She cringed. “How tired am I....?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.”  Luka let go of her wrist and moved to stand in front of her.   His brows knit together as he looked at her, worried. “Are you all right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach sank.  “Oh no....” Her voice was breathless as the reality sunk in.  “You’re real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked confused, but seemed to put her words aside for the moment.  “I came because I was worried when you ran off this evening.” Luka’s arms fell at his side.  “Have I upset you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was certain this was the real Luka and not some fatigue induced vision.  She took a step back and lifted her arms. “How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.”  Luka didn’t move from where he was, is if afraid she’d flee once more if he did.  “I’m sorry for coming without notice, but when I saw you run-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were busy!” Her hands shot to her mouth and she grimaced. “I mean...we showed up unexpectedly and you looked so busy.  I didn’t want to bother you, but Adrien-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.”  His voice was calm and low.  He met her eyes and softened his gaze.  “I’m happy you came to visit.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she misheard.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been hectic after the war and I didn’t have time to come see you.  I wasn’t sure where you lived and....” He took a deep breath. “After that morning, after the festival, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me.  I really must’ve upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tried to process his words.  Her heart quickened at the knowledge that he</span>
  <em>
    <span> did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to see her and just didn’t have time.  But why would he have upset her. She was the one who tried to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think you’ve upset me?”  He raised a brow and she winced. “I mean, you haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you run away?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her head and slouched forward.  “I...I know what I did the night of the festival.”  She peeked up, through her bangs to gage his reaction.  Luka looked confused. “I got drunk...and....” She trailed off, hoping he would recall what happened and she’d be spared having to repeat it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s eyes widened and he nodded.  “Oh! Oh....” He gave her a weary smile.  “Marinette, it’s fine. We are immortal with divine powers, but we can still succumb to weaknesses.”  She struggled to hold back another pained groan. “I know you didn’t mean to and it was an accident.” Yes, but an accident that she wanted.  “And I don’t mind, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perked up.  “You don’t mind...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.  “Of course not.  It was bound to happen.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart slammed against her chest.  What did he mean by that? “It was bound to happen?” Her cheeks began to heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nodded.  “You drank a dozen bottles of wine.  That would make even the god of wine vomit.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him.  Vomit? Her mind raced back to the night of the festival.  They’d been drinking bottles as if they were glasses, at least she thought they were.  Was it just her? The color drained from her face as she gaped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I throw up on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka chuckled and took a small step forward.  “Almost. You were wobbly on your feet and almost fell on me.   I got you to an empty alley before you started heaving. A good bit got on your outer robe, so we left it behind when we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you gave me yours....” she recalled.  Luka nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept asking you where your oasis was, but you weren’t very coherent.  At one point, you ran off into the field and when I found you, your dress was ripped.”  That explained the tear and why they were in the field to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was it?” she asked, silently hoping the tale of her drunken night was complete.  “I...I didn’t say anything strange, did I? Or do anything strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka shook his head, looking as if the question was itself odd.  “Aside from the drunken talk about wanting to run through a field, no.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness....”  Her legs gave way beneath and she crumbled to the ground, a relieved, dazed look on her face as Luka gasped and knelt down to steady her.  She smiled through tear rimmed eyes, feeling relaxed beside him as she lifted a hand and placed it against her chest. “I thought I had done something to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka helped position her comfortably as he took a seat beside her on the grass.  “You haven’t done anything wrong. If anything, I should be the one who apologizes to you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you need to?” Marinette asked, taken aback.  “You took care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you wouldn’t have kept drinking if I didn’t tell you no.”  Luka looked away. “It was a sudden request and you were drunk. It was bad enough I couldn’t take my hands off you after we danced.  I couldn’t take advantage of you that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was right...they were dancing.  They were out of breath and she couldn’t remember when she’d had such a fun night.  She had fallen into his arms laughing and the next thing she knew, she kissed him. Not the failed attempt, as she thought, but a successful one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had reciprocated.  Why had she forgotten that?  Why did she think the kiss never happened?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grew wide as her hand dropped to her lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luka...</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  She was breathless and as she grabbed onto his neck and brought him closer against her.  She felt his hot breath and panting voice against her ear as his mouth moved to her neck.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mortified cry escaped her as she raised her hands and covered her face, curling over her knees as the humiliating memory returned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Luka put an arm around her shoulder and she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I said that!”  She wailed into her hands, her face burning.  “Please, just forget I ever said that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.  It was in the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so embarrassed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve said yes if you weren’t drunk.”  Her uneven breaths shortened and she looked up.  Luka smiled gently as his hand stroked her back. “I wasn’t as sober as I should’ve been, but even then, I knew I couldn’t take advantage of you during your state.  I didn’t want you to regret anything.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s too late for that!  I thought you were angry at me because I tried to kiss you and then I couldn’t even face you after I ran away!”  Luka laughed and gathered her against him, seating her small frame on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.  She refused to lift her head to look at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you thought?” He sounded amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny....”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bothered that you ran away from me that morning.  I was worried that I’d upset you when I said no. I’ve been meaning to clear the air about that night.  Marinette.” Luka’s arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her head. “I didn’t reject you because I didn’t want to stay with you that night.  I only rejected you because I didn’t want you - us, to make a mistake when we weren’t in the clear of mind. Besides, you had drunk so much, I knew you weren’t going to be feeling well.”  She shuddered as she felt his warm lips against the side of her neck. “It would be terrible, don’t you think, if you couldn’t remember what we did.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered.  “I...I did forget most of it....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?  Well, at least you’re not upset with me.”  He continued to kiss her neck, the top of her shoulder.  Marinette reached up and clutched his arm against her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for running away, Luka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not coming to see you sooner and straightening this out,” he said.  He put his chin on her shoulder as he leaned over her. “Once the business with the war dead is over, I’ll come again.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head back, her head rubbing against his as she sighed.  “Right...” She closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m distracting you. You have a lot of work....”  She sat up straight and pulled away. She frowned, incredulous. “Did you leave your post in the underworld to come after me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.  “My sister kept saying I could use a break.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka....”  She fell back against him and buried her face against his shoulder.  Her hand rested on top of his armor and she bit her lower lip. He stroked the back of her head and kissed her hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips.  “How long is your break?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>- End of One-Shot - <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided that since I didn't want to keep creating new one-shots, I'd just make a one-shot collection with the one-shots as chapters.  I decided to split them by ship, as it felt easier to do.  If you've noticed, the first two chapters are re-posts from the original "A Series of One-Shots", which is now strictly Love Square.  If I did not reply to your review of the chapters before I removed them from the other collection - thank you very much for reading!</p><p>Hope to write a little more, although my ideas are straying further and further from the actual story.  I apologize, but am grateful for your time.</p><p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Restricted Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For her graduation, Juleka's mother throws her a party in a secret location beneath the streets of Paris, but it can be dangerous to stumble through the dark underground corridors alone.  To remedy this, especially for her most klutzy friend, Luka is sent to escort her down.  </p><p>After having not seen her old friend of a year, Marinette is more than happy to catch up with him as they venture underground, pleased that he hasn't changed from what she remembers.  But a single dance and a few choice words make her realize that she missed him more than she usually would and may be hoping for something more than being just friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“In the catacombs?” Alya’s eyes grew large as she leaned over the table.  “Are you for real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka glanced around the room.  Most of their class had left for the day or for some after school activity, but a few of them were lingering, waiting for their instructor to return to get some clarification on their final project.  With just a small handful of them: Alya, Marinette, Alix, and Juleka remaining, it seemed now was a good time for the dark-haired teenager to let out the secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom arranged one for my brother when he graduated in one of the abandoned tunnels, not the catacombs itself.  It was that night we were staying at Marinette’s to marathon that show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Luka had a party last year?” Alya narrowed her eyes.  She turned to Marinette, who looked just as surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” she said.  “I didn’t know.” And it was strange that she did, as up until he went on his gap year last summer, she had maintained a close relationship with him and hadn’t heard about the catacomb party at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t either.  Not until it was over,” Juleka said.  “Mom said it was specifically for Luka and his school friends and that I’d have one this year.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka actually agreed to a party without you?” Alix asked.  She didn’t seem to buy it and Marinette didn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a surprise party, so he didn’t know.  He apologized afterwards, but said that I’ll love mine.”  Juleka looked a mix between excited and happy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so lucky.”  Alya draped herself across the desk and rested her head on her arm.  “You get this cool secret, underground party. My parents are just taking me out to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s dragging me to Algeria this summer,” Alix said.  “But we don’t leave for a while.” Several eyes turned to Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cake, as always,” she said with a forced smile.  “Nonna’s going to visit, so she might bring me something.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya groaned again and pressed her forehead against the desk top.  “Your mom is so cool, Juleka.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you know when it’s going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka shook her head.  “Since it’s in a restricted space, she hasn’t given me much information.  Luka said that he sent out the invite the day of along with a little map.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he have a lot of people?” Alya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said just a few friends, but knowing Luka, that can be anywhere from six to his entire class.”  Juleka crossed her arms and leaned back. Luka went to a different school, though near-by theirs. It was a school for the arts and he was on a music track.  Marinette supposed it wasn’t a surprise that a likeable guy like Luka was popular. It was difficult for him to schedule time to hang out with them his last year of school.  “All I know is that there was a live band, alcohol, and the cops came down around 3AM, so they had to flee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cops found them?” Alix looked excited.  “Oh, now I can’t wait to see what kind of a party your mom’s throwing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be crazy.”  Alya clenched her hands against her chest.  Marinette nodded in agreement. “I can’t wait!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Since Juleka let them in on the party, they’d been careful in keeping it a secret.  Only a few people who were close to Juleka knew and any time someone outside their circle asked if the rumor of her party was true, they’d have to vehemently deny it.  At the very least, they didn’t have information to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan was that only a few people would get the invite and then they could bring others, but it was all through word of mouth and they had to come with someone who was invited.  It was both for practical and safety purposes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going into a restricted space in the catacombs.  No one wanted a party to end early because it was raided. Also, running from the police was not how any of them felt like spending their few days after graduating.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette kept a vigilant eye on her phone, anticipating a text from Juleka at any moment with the party details.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on Saturday, at 6:55 in the evening, the notification came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette heard her phone vibrating on her desk and nearly fell through the sunroof scrambling to get back inside and grab her phone that was charging.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?” Tikki asked, whirling around her.  If Marinette was going to a party, that meant she was going to a party, and she’d been waiting to look around the historic catacombs, even if this was technically a little bit illegal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette held her breath as she opened up the text. </span>
</p><p> <span>There was a time and an image of a map.  Her eyes dilated and she trembled with excitement.  “This is it,” she said in a quiet voice. She bit her lower lip and tried to contain an excited squeal.  “This is it, Tikki!”  </span></p><p>
  <span>She checked the time on her phone.  “What time do we have to get there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It starts at nine,” Marinette said.  She drew her lips inward and began to pace her room.  “That gives us enough time to get ready and find the location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki hovered above the phone, eyeing the map.   She rubbed her chin. “Do you think you should go with Alya?” Tikki asked, looking over her shoulder as Marinette stood in front of her open wardrobe, looking for something to wear.  “What if you get lost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, I’m not going to get lost.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki just narrowed her eyes.  “Right....” She looked back at the map.  “I suppose if you go to the metro station listed here and follow the map, you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will!  I’ve been underground a ton of times as Ladybug,” Marinette said, confident.  She shifted through a few garments on hangers. “Worst case scenario, we can transform and bug out to the surface.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Tikki said.  “How many people are supposed to be there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  Juleka said the invite would be for a few people.  Those people were in charge of bringing others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to bring anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”  Marinette tossed some clothes on to her bed and began to sort through them critically.  “Alya’s getting one, so are all the other girls, Ivan. Max is getting one, too. He’s in charge of rounding up the rest of the guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m wondering how big the chamber will be.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I don’t think it’ll be that big.  It’s a restricted space, so I don’t expect to be a big cavern.”  Marinette lifted up a blush sweater with puffy sleeves. “Think it’ll be cool enough to wear this underground?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Tikki shook her head.  “You still have to walk there and it’ll be hot even when the sunsets.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should layer up....” Marinette said to herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys going to do in there anyway?” Tikki asked.  “Just hang around like usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be a DJ, so dancing.  Some drinks and snacks....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So hanging around as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like hanging around with my friends.”  Marinette giggled. “I asked what Luka did at his party, but Juleka said he couldn’t tell her, but he didn’t have a DJ for sure.”  She picked up a pair of large, thin black denim pants she had designed for a project earlier that year. “When am I going to wear this again?  Might as well wear it tonight. Now...what top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent another ten minutes debating with herself on what top to wear before settling on a simple sleeveless gray mock neck.  It was just thin enough that it would be comfortable to wear on her walk to the entry point.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few minutes to spare before the party was set to start, she gave herself one final look over in her mirror. </span>
</p><p><span>“What do you think?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Looks great!” Tikki said, floating around her head.  “We should get going. Maybe we’ll meet up with someone on the way there.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Marinette cracked open the hatch that led downstairs.  She narrowed her eyes as she looked around. Her parents didn’t seem to be in yet.  Perhaps they were still closing up the shop downstairs? She patted the light denim jacket as she walked down the stairs, silently checking for her phone and the powerbank that would keep it charged through the night.  She’d need it, considering she was planning to use her phone as a flashlight if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed to the door and began down the stairs.  She could hear her parents talking downstairs in the bakery as she eyed the side door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Papa!  I’m going to Juleka’s!” she shouted quickly before making a dash to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Marinette hasn’t left yet,” she heard her mother say just as she put her hand on the door knob.  “Marinette! Can you help with these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The freshly graduated young woman grimaced.  She knew she should’ve just swung down from the rooftop, but no...she wanted to at least tell her parents she was going out. Marinette tilted her head back and let out a heavy breath before releasing the door knob and turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trudged to the bakery’s back door.  “What do you need me to do?” she asked, drained as she slumped forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re going to the same place, can you help bring these pastries to Juleka’s?” her father said as he seemed to be putting the last of some small, jelly topped pastries into a cardboard box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked up and tilted her head to the side.  “To Juleka’s?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s having a party, isn’t she?” her mother asked, from across the bakery.  She was taking payment at the cash register. Sabine smiled and looked across from her.  “I’m glad we had enough for the order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it’s so last minute,” a calm, familiar voice said.  In her frustration, she didn’t notice the tall figure standing on the other side of the counter.  Her heart quickened at the sound of that familiar voice and she held her breath. “Thank you for taking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, non-sense,” her mother chuckled.  “We’re happy to be able to help your sister celebrate, Luka. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette perked up from the back bakery and scurried forward, leaning past the counter.  Her eyes dilated as she watched the tall young man smile. “Luka!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards her and his smile seemed to widen.  “Hey, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back!”  She rounded the counter to embrace him and he laughed as he held his arms open and welcomed her.  She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a firm squeeze. “When did you get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday night,” Luka said.  They exchanged kisses on the cheek before pulling away.   “Mom needed help with the party.” He glanced past her head, towards her parents who were putting the boxes in two paper bakery bags for them to carry.   He looked back down at Marinette and held a finger to his lips, indicating that her parents didn’t know the full details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes sparkled as she nodded and giggled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right!”  She heard her father say behind her and she turned around.  Tom lifted up the two paper bags. “Here you go. Enough pastries to get you through the night and we included a small cake as congratulations for Juleka.  Free of charge.” He winked and Luka smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped around Marinette to get the bags.  “Thank you so much. We really appreciate this.  I’m sure my sister will love the cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her congratulations for us,” Sabine said as Marinette walked to the door to hold it open for Luka.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.  Thank you again!”  Luka gave her parents one final warm smile before walking out.  Marinette followed behind him. Under the streetlight outside their house, she was able to get a full look at him as he walked down the street.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year didn’t seem to change him much: still tall and lean.  His black hair had grown out a bit, enough to just gather into a small pony tail at the back of his head, and only the very tips had his signature blue fade.  He still dressed the same, too: tigh black jeans, black shoes, and a dark colored band t-shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, can you hold this bag real quick?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.  He got another ear piercing, she noticed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me carry one of the bags,” she said as she ran up beside him.  Her hand slid against his to get the handles. Same long, calloused fingers adorned with multiple rings, though he wasn’t wearing any dark polish.  “You can’t carry it the whole way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, but that can.”  He motioned his head to a small black car parked around the building.  With his free hand he reached into his pocket to get a key.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes widened.  “You have a car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a friend’s,” Luka said as he opened the trunk to put the bags in.  “I’m still doing research on cars and this one is similar to one of the ones I’m looking into, so he let me borrow it to try it out.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, handing him the bag as she looked over the car.  She’d never thought about getting one herself. Luka closed the trunk and walked around the vehicle to open the passenger door for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” She lifted her head and saw him standing by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed.  “Right! Sorry!”  She scrambled into the car and put on her seat belt as Luka closed the door.  He headed around the car and slipped in. “So, I take it you know the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nodded as he started the car.  “We’ll park near my mom’s boat. There is a service entrance by the river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the river?”  Marinette took her phone out of her pocket and furrowed her brows as she scrolled over the message.  “That’s different from the instructions I got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are multiple entrances.  It’s a precaution so we don’t all go through one entrance and make it seem suspicious,” Luka said as he pulled out into the street.  “Juleka and Rose should’ve gone with mom through the service entrance, but I think they sent out other locations depending on where you’re coming from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded.  “Your mom really thought this through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his lips curled up.  “Apparently, she and Jagged used to have these secret underground concerts before we were born, so this isn’t her first time throwing something down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that....” Marinette gave him a little side eye and smirked.  “I heard that you had a similar party last year. And I wasn’t invited?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka smiled and glanced over, a playful glint caught in his eyes as they drove beneath street lamps. “Trust me,” he said as he looked back at the road, the smile still on his face.  “I wanted to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small shudder coursed through her and Marinette struggled to keep from heating up.  She let out a small pout. “So what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was kind of last minute and since we were drinking and it was all kids from my school, I thought you guys would be out of place,” Luka said, shrugging.  “I didn’t want to put you in a position where if we were caught, you’d been in even bigger trouble.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wrinkled her nose for a moment.  “Is it true the cops came?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little it before three.”  Luka chuckled at the memory. “And it was kind of our fault.  We didn’t realize there was metro maintenance happening and the chamber we were in wasn’t too far from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded.  “Got it...so, does this mean we’re in a different chamber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit further from anything that may need maintenance.  Plus mom was checking the maintenance schedule. The corridor there is narrow and goes behind the catacombs, so we’ll be out of sight from any of the cameras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette narrowed her eyes.  “When Juleka said it was in the catacombs, I didn’t think she meant the catacomb-catacombs...you know...where the tourists go and there are skulls and bones and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka smiled further.  “Are you scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  She shook her head.  “Of course not! There’s nothing to be scared of down there!”  It was just bones and stuff. Nothing creepy about that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka chuckled.  He took his hand off the gear shift and reached over to pat her hand on her knee.  “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the ghosts.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face heated up and she wasn’t sure if it was his words or his action.  She turned away, looking out the window to avoid his gaze. “I’m not scared of ghosts....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll protect when you trip and fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whirled around to shoot him a betrayed glare and caught him chuckling to himself.  She found herself smiling at his expression. She looked down at her hand still under his, a warm feeling filling her.  It had been a year, but he was still the same.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was relieved.  He was still her old Luka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled off a side street and Marinette could see the lights on in the familiar houseboat tied next to the riverwalk.  Luka shut off the car. “Okay, just act natural and follow me.” He gave her a little wink and Marinette giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got out of the car and took the smaller of the two bags from the trunk.  He closed it and locked the car behind him as they crossed the street to get to the river walk.  They made it to the house boat and Luka lifted his bag.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to put this bag in the boat.  I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette furrowed her brows once more.  “Aren’t they for the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need this many and I think the cake can be saved as a treat tomorrow.  Besides, we don’t have anything to cut it and serve it down there,” Luka said. He climbed up the walkway and Marinette lingered just below.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to return and as he came back down, he was tying a black leather jacket around his waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me hold that.”  He extended his hand to take the other bag from her and Marinette handed it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why’d you order so much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were taking so long to come down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka grinned as he offered her his free hand to lead the way.  “Juleka was worried you’d get lost or hurt going by yourself in a dark, forbidden tunnel, so she asked me to come get you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s jaw dropped as her hand went limp in his.  “Wait, I’m not that bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a precaution,” Luka said, falling into step with her.  “We definitely want you to get there safe.” He squeezed her hand and Marinette flushed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve made it by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t want me to bring you down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed.  “Good. I thought I’d pick up some snacks and was trying to time it with when you’d likely come down to leave, but you took longer than expected, so I ended up buying more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you waiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty minutes!” Marinette balked.  She tore her hand from his and threw them in the air.  “Why didn’t you text me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka didn’t seem at all fazed by her reaction.  He seemed calm as ever as he walked beside her. “That would ruin the surprise.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her head back.  “You came to surprise me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned.  “Surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrinkled her nose and let out a little grumble.  “Luka!” She grabbed onto his arm and pouted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed quietly.  “It was nice to say hi to your parents, too.  They’ve always been great to me and Jules. They’re so proud of you for getting into that design school.  Ah, that reminds me. Congratulations.” He gave her a warm smile and Marinette blushed, tightening her grip on his arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes darted away.  “Thank you....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shy smile lingered on her face as they began down a dirty path that went closer to the river.  Luka held on to the bag carefully and had her keep holding on to him to climb down. He opened an unlocked metal door and Marinette peered in.  It was pitch dark and she reached for her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a click and she looked over at Luka as a beam of light shone into the corridor.  He had a small flashlight in his, gripped with the paper bag handle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s a maintenance corridor, so it’s pretty safe, but be careful where you step regardless,” Luka said, extending his free hand towards her again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette took it and began to follow him down the corridor, trying to focus on where she was putting her feet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you know how many people are supposed to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Luka said.  “About ten invitations were sent, so it depends on how many those ten people bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will there be enough room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not a huge space, but it’s bigger than where I had mine,” he said.  “It’s a carved out chamber. It was never filled with remains and people began making it bigger and bigger as time went by.  Mom brought down a generator, so there is electricity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is so cool....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka chuckled.  “So, did you send the invite to anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head.  “All the people I’d invite were already getting invitations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Adrien coming?  I haven’t seen him in a while....”  He trailed off and threw her an apologetic look.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring him up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Marinette gave him a thoughtful smile.  “It’s okay. We’re still friends. I mean...we don’t talk as much, especially since he started doing school remotely for work, but we’re cool.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka looked relieved.  “I lost touch with him before I graduated and Juleka and Rose don’t say anything about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much to say.  He finished last school year remotely and did all of this year remote since he was traveling for work.”  Marinette sighed. “I don’t think he’s talked much to anyone, except maybe Nino and Kagami, and even then, we don’t hear much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must be busy,” Luka said.  “After traveling for a year, as much as I enjoyed it, it did get tiresome to always be moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me about how your gap year went,” Marinette said, giving his arm a little tug.  “I didn’t hear much from you while you were off seeing the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small breath.  “Sorry about that. It got...kinda busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickened her step to catch up with him.  “Well, tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and seemed to try to think of a place to start.  “Well, it was supposed to be a gap year, but I had a few gigs that helped supplement the costs.  I ended up doing a few gigs at festivals around Europe and the States.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagged knew some bands that needed a spare guitarist.  A bunch of American and English bands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were really nice and I think I made a good impression.  I got invited to play on some of their albums.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed.  “I was surprised, too. They’re really good bands, actually.  I got a bunch of albums back at the boat. I’ll lend them to you later.”  Marinette nodded, earnest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you weren’t working, what else?  Where’d you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to South America.  I got to see those big tortoises.”  Marinette gasped. If she wasn’t envious of his trip before, she was now.  “I then went to Southeast Asia. I spent some time doing festivals on the beach there before coming home.  I have a few more gigs this summer here on the continent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to invite us to some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka grinned and squeezed her hand.  “I already got tickets for you guys for the one in the Rivera.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette beamed.  “That’s just what I need before I start school in the fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that.  I was surprised you didn’t do a gap year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it, but it was really competitive to get into the program at the design school,” Marinette said.  “I wanted to jump right in. Besides, I still have the summers...and I think I’d get home sick. Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to hesitate.  “I did. There were plenty of things I missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking French.” The two of them laughed and he continued.  “The food, the familiarity of home. The people, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled.  “So you’re glad to be back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luka said as they reached a set of steps that went further down.   He climbed down first and looked up, extending his hand to her. “Very glad.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was careful to step down the narrow steps and landed awkwardly beside him, clinging on to his arm as she landed.  He didn’t sway or lose his balance, even holding the flashlight and pastries in one hand. Luka remained steady with ease, as she remembered him. It seemed his traveling put a little more muscle on the guitarist.  She could only imagine how much work it was to bring a guitar everywhere.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed to herself as she straightened up.  “I’m glad you’re back, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to tell her about other places he’d been and what he’d seen.  They discussed the food he’d eaten and how the festivals and concerts he played at were like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette saw a sign leading to the catacombs and pointed it out and they stopped to peer through a door of metal bars.  Marinette could see some bones further through that corridor, but they couldn’t shine the light through in case it was caught on security.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued down the corridor and the humid late summer weather of the surface faded to a steady, still coolness.  Their footsteps echoed against the stone walls and every so often, they would need to climb down stairs and once, a metal ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be lower than the metro at this point,” Luka said.  They squeezed through a corridor that had some protruding stone blocks.  As Marinette landed beside him, he stopped. He lifted his head. “Do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette craned her neck upwards and listened.  She could hear...or rather, feel, a vibration in the air.  Her eyes widened. “Is that music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s smile widened.  “We’re close.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could barely contain her excitement as they approached the chambre.  With each step, the bass grew heavier and the music grew louder. She was nearly shaking as she saw light spilling into the corridor from a hole in the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka went ahead of her and began climbing through the hole that looked as if a sledge hammer had been taken to it to make it.  Marinette peered inside and bit her lower lip to contain her squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark, but flashing lights from a DJ booth in the far back of the chamber swirled around the room.  There were at least twenty people there, most jumping up and down and dancing as music filled the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see Alya and Alix screaming out the words of the song as Juleka sat along the wall, on a benched carved from the rocking while talking to Mylène.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juleka!” Luka called over the music and his sister looked up.  She smiled and raised the can in her hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it!  And you were able to get her,” Juleka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let go of Luka’s hand and ran to hug her friend.  “Thanks for having faith in me, Juleka!” she said with a laugh as they embraced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were worried you’d get hurt coming down,” Mylène said as she took the bag from Luka.  “Are these the snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, courtesy the Dupain-Chengs,” Luka said.  Someone shouted his name and he turned around. He lifted his hand and caught a can from the air.  “Thanks!” He immediately offered it to Marinette. “Drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.  “I think I’m going to dance first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed to the small dance floor in the center of the chamber.  “Marinette, I’m going to explore a bit. I’ll be back soon!” she heard Tikki whisper into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, but don’t stay away too long,” she said, just loud enough so the little kwami could hear her.  Tikki seemed to melt in with the flashing and swirling lights, phasing through people to disappear through a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” Alya grabbed her hand as she neared.  “We were starting to think you got lost!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad” Marinette flushed.  “Luka came to get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we know.”  Alya seemed to smirk.  “We didn’t know he was going to make it until this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p><span>“C’mon, girl,” Alya said, still dancing as she looked past Marinette’s head, towards the wall where Luka was standing and drinking.  “Are you really going to tell me you didn’t get excited when you saw him at your place to pick you up?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Marinette blushed, her arms lowering just a bit as she continued to dance.  “I was surprised. I’m glad he’s back, though.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Alya winked.  “I’m sure. Why are you out here dancing instead of with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to dance!” Marinette said.  “And I got to catch up with him on the way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Alya looked interested.  “About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he did during his gap year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would we talk about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya seemed to look tired, but she patted Marinette on the shoulder, as if sympathetic.  “And here I thought absence would make the heart grow fonder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave her a strange look, but didn’t pry further.  She looked over her shoulder and caught Luka laughing at something Ivan said.  A smile reached her lips as her heart seemed to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really glad he was home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was at least one am and she was still nursing her second drink.  After working up a sweat dancing with the others on the floor, she went to get something cool to drink and sat down beside Luka to chug it down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.  “Awesome party....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again and Luka went off, returning with a small wrapped tart piled with berries.  He sat down next to her and she put her drink down to gather the tart and gobbled it down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so loud, I’m surprised no one has heard us yet,” she said over the music.  “Aren’t you going to dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me?” he asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette lifted her chin, giving him a challenging look.  “Yes. Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers.  “All right. After you catch your breath.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and leaned against him.  “Thanks for coming to get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was happy to,” he said.  She closed her eyes and smiled, content to have him back and enjoying her time at the party.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear from you for almost a year.  I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never....”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should hang out more while you’re here,” Marinette said, pulling away from him.  “It’s been so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze was gentle and he reached down to wipe some crumbs from her cheeks.  “It has, hasn’t it....”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His warm thumb stroked her cheek and Marinette’s cheeky smile faded.  He was so close and she could make out all the small details of his face.  His thin lips, his long dark lashes...even the colors of his eyes under the dim lights.  A dull throb came from her chest as she tried to engrain his kind, handsome face into her memory.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka, the generator needs to be switched!”  He turned his head away from her and sat up, craning his neck to see who was calling him.  Rose was jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” he said as he rose from his seat.  Marinette jerked her head back and nodded as he made his way across the room. She inwardly groaned and ran a hand down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Tikki’s quiet voice whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki!” she gasped and felt a warm flush through her body.  Did Tikki see her gazing adoringly at Luka? “You’re back already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been over four hours,” Tikki said in a deadpan voice.  “But did I notice you about to kiss Luka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette choked back a gasp.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it looked like? “I most certainly was not!  I was just looking at him...yes! That’s it! It’s been a year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.  Looks to me like you were going to kiss him,” Tikki said, smirking.  “You know, I bet he’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chamber suddenly felt hot.  Marinette wondered if anyone else felt it.  She avoided Tikki’s knowing look. “Don’t say that.  It’s been years; Luka just sees me as a friend now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette lifted her head to assure Tikki that Luka, who was older and hot and talented and wonderful couldn’t possibly see her as anything more than a good friend.  After all, she hadn’t even heard from him in a year and before he left, he hadn’t hinted at harboring any of that special kind of affection he had for her years prior.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  Her eyes crinkled up as a surprising feeling of disappointment filled her.  The ache in her chest grew and she lifted her hand to press against it. She was so happy to see Luka again...why was she disappointed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like we have another few hours before it dies.”  She snapped her head up as Luka squeezed past two people dancing in the crowd to get to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The smaller generator,” Luka said as he took his seat next to her.  “We have a few more hours until it dies. I think it may make it until morning.”  He picked up his drink from where he left it and took a sip. He glanced at her and raised a brow before his lips tightened.  “Are you okay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head to snap out of her thoughts and nodded.  “Yes!” She put on a smile. “Just got distracted for a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.  Marinette stiffened at the act and her mind whirled with questions.  Was this a casual arm around the shoulders or something more? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done it.  There were plenty of times she’d fallen asleep next to him on the train or metro or those few times at the movie theater where Alya had taken a picture of her after the movie was over, drooling on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a casual, friendly gesture.  Just like when they were holding hands on the way there...oh, good God, why was she reading so much into this all of a sudden?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, she felt Luka shift.  He glanced up as the swirling lights around the stone lined space began to change and soften.  The high energy music began to slow and they heard the DJ’s voice over the smooth sound of a slow beat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a nice slow dance for the couples?  Requested by Nino for his girlfriend, Alya! Let’s make this a night to remember!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked out into the dance area and saw a red-faced Nino being dragged forward by a pleased looking Alya.  Marinette smiled to herself as she leaned forward, resting her arm on her knee as she held her drink in her hand. She watched as Ivan and Mylène joined, then Juleka and rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more other couples they knew were joined by others she didn’t know.  The crowds around the walls surrounding the cave seemed to thin out as the area in the center began to fill with gently swaying young couples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to dance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head, surprised to hear him ask.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Marinette sat up straight and blinked.  “You’re asking me to dance?” Luka chuckled beside her and held out his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you ask me earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yes....”  But a slow dance?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This may be the last slow dance of the night; why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed and willed herself to act normal.  He was just making good on their earlier agreement, she reasoned.  She looked for a place to put her drink so it wouldn’t spill. She placed it on the ground next to where they were seated and looked up, taking Luka’s offered hand as she stood up.  His fingers wrapped around her small hand and she felt her face heat up as he began to lead her towards the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around as he found a spot for them to dance in, somewhere near the back corner, where the swirling lights cast their colors against the pale stone walls.  Luka smiled and his arm went around her slim waist, bringing her close as her hands rested against his chest and rose up, snaking over his shoulders and locking around his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled, relaxing as he looked down at her with those gentle blue eyes that always seemed to calm her.  She moved a little closer, closing the gap between their bodies as she nestled her head against his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you were able to come back for this,” she said once more, just loud enough for him to hear over the lyrics flowing around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I,” she heard him say above him.  “It’s been a long time.” Her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few months,” she said, but it felt longer.  The steady sway against him, the feel of his chest beneath his shirt as his warm hands rested just above her hips, keeping her against him.  “When are you heading out again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next weekend.  There’s a festival I’ve been asked to play in.  Then I have a break before a few more concerts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart tightened.  “And then?” She almost didn’t want to ask and find out just how long he’d be away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his chest vibrate against her cheek as he chuckled.  “Then, I’m apartment hunting and finalizing my classes at the university.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette drew her head back and looked up at him, surprised.  “University?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t mean to sound so confused, but she never saw Luka as the type to pursue additional school, especially when he was already playing music festivals and had invitations to play on albums.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s eyes crinkled up as he let out a small laugh.  “The gap year gave me an opportunity to think about what else I wanted to do. I love playing and writing music, but I think there is more I can learn.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going to go to university?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Near-by.  There was a program I was interested in and a few of my teachers wrote me some recommendations and made a few calls.  I was very lucky to get in,” he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s great.”  Marinette felt a wide, proud smile forming on her lips as she looked up at him.  “You’re getting a chance to study what you love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but...that’s not the only reason I came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get homesick</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad?” she asked, raising a brow.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone for several months on your own for the first time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka chuckled again and leaned forward, resting his chin atop her head and urging her to come rest her head back on him.  As she nestled against him again, he continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s a way to look at it.  I missed more than just France and the language...I missed my family, even living on the boat.”  Marinette giggled and felt his fingers play with her hair. “And...I wanted to see you again.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her breath for a moment, letting his words sink in before pulling her head away once more.  Her heart quickened and she tried to stifle it. There was always a chance she was reading too much into it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t children any more and Luka had a chance to see the world and get a taste of life.  Still, a part of her wanted to be certain. She didn’t want the night to end with a misunderstanding.  “You wanted to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of his lips were up in a small, thoughtful smile as he gave her a small nod, still swaying with her in the dim chamber.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.”  Her heart clenched as he met her eyes.  “Is that strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed a lump in her throat and shook her head.  “No....” She lowered her eyes, fixing them on the outlines of his collar bones as she tried to gather her thoughts.  Her right hand slid over his shoulder and rested over his heart as she looked at him once more. “But...why?” She didn’t know what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka took a deep breath and lifted his head, as if to think of an answer.  “I suppose...I missed your music.” He lowered his eyes and she could make out the slight glint of sadness in them.  “I went from talking to you every night to once a week...by the time I graduated, I was so busy, I hardly had time to hang with you all any more.  I barely saw Juleka and we shared a room.” He smiled a bit at the thought. His hand rose from her hip and grazed her hand over his chest. He was warm and his fingers cupped her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze.  “And while I was abroad, I kept thinking of you....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pursed her lips.  She squinted and furrowed her brows.  “Why didn’t you message me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to bother you...plus I was really bad at figuring out what time it was here when I was on the other side of the world.”  His smile faltered a bit. “And...I thought it wasn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thousands of miles away, playing gigs on beaches and clubs.  You’re a student with your life here in Paris. I didn’t know what you were doing or if you were seeing anyone.  I didn’t think it was fair for me to bother you like that. What if you were with Adrien again or someone else and I just called and told you I missed you?”  He gave her a sad look as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against the back of her fingers. “You can’t tell me that wouldn’t have upset you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest began to ache as she squinted her eyes.  “But I wasn’t seeing anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you were?” Luka asked.  “Besides, it’s your last year...I know how busy it gets.  I didn’t want to burden you with any unnecessary expectations.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head and lowered her eyes. Her voice was quiet, but tight.  “It wouldn’t have been a burden. Not from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only say that because you’re finding out now,” Luka said with a heavy sigh as he placed her hand back on his shoulder and slid his hand down to her waist.  “It just didn’t seem right at the time to tell you and then expect you to just sit here and wait for me if you weren’t seeing anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that have been bad?” she asked.  “What if I didn’t mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve minded,” Luka said with a wry smile.  “Marinette, the last thing I want to do is push my feelings on to you.”  Her face heated up at his words. “I always want you to know where I stand, but I don’t want to force it on you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.  He’d always been like that.  Always very thoughtful of her feelings, but at the same time, he always tried to be clear.  It was one of the reasons she always felt so comfortable around him. She always knew where she stood with Luka and even if she didn’t always feel the same way, he’d never push or have any further expectations of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if they were good friends or something more.  Luka was always Luka.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and met his eyes.  Luka was always Luka, but that didn’t mean that how she felt about him couldn’t change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me now?  Is it because you’re back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be best to tell you in person,” Luka said.  “Face to face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips and let out a low breath.  “Did you miss me...as a friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small nod and her hurt must’ve shone in her face at once as his grip on her became tighter.  “Remember how we used to message all the time?” She nodded, avoiding his eyes. “And just hang out?” She nodded again.  “I missed knowing your thoughts and being around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were parts of the song I missed, but there was this...growing gap in the music,” Luka said, as if trying to make his thoughts coherent.  “The more I was away...the less I communicated with you, the bigger that gap got and it felt...empty. I’d play my guitar and I’d sit and write music, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.  I kept thinking that it would be fine. Once I come home, we’d talk and hang out again, but....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette held her breath and looked at him wide, hopeful eyes as a warm blush filled her cheeks.  “But?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was worried that it wouldn’t be enough and that you wouldn’t be interested.” Luka smiled once more, but even in the dim light and swirling colors, she could see the hint of sadness in his eyes.  “It wouldn’t be the first time and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Then </span><em><span>why</span></em><span>....” she said, once more.  “Why are you telling me all this now?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Being away gave me time to think.  I don’t want any regrets, Marinette,” Luka said.  He looked over the top of her head and took a deep breath.  “I regretted not keeping in touch with you. I regretted not hanging out more.  I didn’t want to regret not telling you that after all these years, you’re still the song that plays in my head.  Over and over.” His hand rose and stroked her warm, flushed cheek as he met her eyes again. “I want to be honest with you.”  </span></p><p>
  <span>“Luka....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, the glint in his eyes returning as they moved in a little circle as the song was reaching a chorus. “But, I don’t want you to feel pressured.  I’ll always value your friendship. No matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s lower lip trembled as her eyes damped.  She leaned closer and pressed her head against him. She felt his head rest against the top of hers as her arms locked around his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded her of when five years earlier, when she stormed into his and Juleka’s room ranting to herself like a madwoman about Adrien, only to find Luka silently tuning his guitar.  His warm, gentle voice comforted her then. He was a reassuring rock in her life for the next few years and his warmth and kindness didn’t go unnoticed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her very first relationship, with Adrien, fizzled out and settled into a friendship, she didn’t think much about seeing anyone else.  She had her hands full, as Luka pointed out, but it wasn’t as if he’d ever left her mind. That tiny attraction she’d always had for Luka was always there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was her close friend.  She had no other claim to him.  He had his own life. He went to a different school where he was popular and had people hanging all over him.  She knew. She’d seen it a few times. He’d treated her as a friend for so long now, she was sure his fondness for her had turned into friendly affection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they had sort of drifted apart his last year of school.  He hadn’t contacted her at all while he was on his gap year. Marinette herself was caught up in her own life, preparing portfolios and samples, going to interviews and the like to get into the fashion school she’d be attending.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she were being honest, she hadn’t thought about Luka much since he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head up just a bit to glance up at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However...he was there now, his arms around her and the warmth of his skin against her cheek.  She could feel his hot breath against the tip of her ear and smell the subtle cologne. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to identify the earthen, musky scent.  She liked it. The thought crossed her mind that whenever she’d smell it again, she’d think of this very moment: swaying gently in his arms to an old love song, beneath the city of lights, with the knowledge that he loved her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aching in her chest grew and her arms around him tightened.  Maybe she didn’t think of him much, but perhaps it was for the best.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she did, like that ride back on the metro after they saw him off on his flight last year or when she woke up on her birthday without seeing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonne anniversaire </span>
  </em>
  <span>message sent at midnight on her screen, she would feel an emptiness in her heart and spend the next few hours trying not to cry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something she felt with her other friends.  When Alya left to visit family one summer, she was fine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagami was in Japan for new years, she didn’t feel that emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Adrien and her sat down in her room for hours and decided they were better off as friends, she didn’t cry the way she wanted to when she thought she’d never see Luka again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was special.  He always was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka...,” she said as the song reached its peak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her head back to meet his face.  “I missed you, too.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her raspy voice reached his ears over the melody and she watched his eyes grow wide as he read the expression of longing on her face.  His gaze softened and he lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes as his head lowered and his warm breath caressed the tip of her nose and then moved over her lips.  She tilted her head up as hot, soft lips moved gingerly over hers. She parted, welcoming him further as she leaned upwards to try to meet him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulled away, she followed him, only opening her eyes when they parted to breathe.  Marinette looked up at his pale, blush tinted face and wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and remain in that instance forever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” he said.  </span>
</p><p><span>“Yes?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Do you want to go somewhere to talk?” She watched him look past her once more and she glanced over her shoulder.  </span></p><p>
  <span>They had stopped dancing and the music was coming to an end.  Couples were still glued to each other, swaying to the music, but she understood.  Soon, the romantic spell would be broken by a heavy bass drop and flashing swirls of light across a small sea of dancing bodies.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the intimate bubble she’d been in the last two or three minutes.  Marinette wanted to be back in the bubble; just her and Luka and whatever they felt at that time and place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms slid from around his neck as she looked back at him and nodded.  His hand took hers and he led her around the maze of people - more than she thought would come, and back to the hole in the wall that would take them back to that narrow corridor.  As they emerged, instead of turning the way they came from, he went in the other direction, shining his phone light down another carved out walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka?” Marinette tried to keep her voice low as the now thumping sound of music from the party began to fade behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chamber where I had my party isn’t too far,” he said, using his flashlight to light the way.  He looked back at her and smiled. “Want to go check it out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and followed him.  There was something exciting about sneaking away from the party for a bit to go exploring.  There was a bit of danger in the air and she wasn’t sure if it was because they could be caught by their friends or by authorities.  Whatever the reason, she knew she was pushing her luck and wasn’t going to stop any time soon. “Is this all restricted space?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw his head nod in front of him.   The music and vibrations from the party had given way to silence once more and Luka lifted his flashlight and she could make out another hole in the wall, though this time a bit higher than the one that led to the first chamber.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful climbing up.  Hold on to me, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded dumbly as he crawled up to get to the hole.  He perched himself on the pile of rubble, with one leg in the chamber and the other out in the corridor.  He placed his flashlight above him, pinning it in an unseen crevice. When it was secure, he offered his hand down to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette reached up and he pulled.  An arm swept around her and he lifted her across his lap.  Marinette’s eyes were wide as she sat across him, unmoving.  Luka raised a brow when she didn’t move and gently maneuvered her so that her legs were inside the chamber.  Marinette remained tense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and lowered his head to her ear.  “You can slide down now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!”  She winced at how loud her voice was before awkwardly wiggling off and landing on the dusty floor of the smaller chamber.  Her arms flew out to her side as she struggled to balance herself upon landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small cloud of dust was kicked up beside her as Luka landed.  He reached out to steady her. “Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!  Sorry!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small chuckle and let her go, walking across the chamber to the far side of the room, where large niche had been carved into the wall.  It was a suitable place to sit and Luka sat on top of it. He looked towards her and patted the space next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at the nostalgic motion.  He’d always do that: make space for her and invite her to sit and talk.  She walked across the room and sat down on the stone, bringing her knees up to her chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is where you had your party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka looked around the room as she scanned it.  “Yeah. It was smaller than Juleka’s. It was a bunch of us art school kids.”  He laughed. “It was loud, but not as loud.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tilted her head and looked at him with a warm expression.  “But you had fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.  “Yeah.” He leaned forward, raising his hand to sweep some hair from her hair.  “Tonight’s been more fun, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s smile faded into a serious look.  “Did you mean what you said? When we were dancing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka gave her a clear nod.  “I really did miss you, Marinette.  As more than just a friend.” He sighed and leaned back against his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips.  “Then...what do we do from here?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked surprised.  “Pardon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?  You like me. I like you....”  Her face reddened and Luka leaned forward, a small smile appearing on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked away.  “You’ve always been special, Luka. Why wouldn’t I?”  She shifted in her seat. “I mean, I value our friendship, too, but...I wouldn’t be against anything more.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka knit his brows together.  “Then...I guess there’s only one thing to do.”</span>
</p><p><span>“What?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“We should go out.  Go on a couple of dates, eat some meals together, maybe some long walks along the river.”  Her smile grew wider and wider with each suggestion. “Then, around the end of the summer, I’ll have dinner with your parents.  After, we’ll take a day trip outside the city before classes start...you know...before we get busy again.” He paused and looked at her with a thoughtful expression.  “What do you think? Would you like to go out with me?” </span></p><p>
  <span>Her body felt hot as she nodded.  She moved closer to him and moved her hand over his.  Marinette’s eyes met his as she smiled. “I’d love to go out with you, Luka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forehead touched hers and she closed her eyes.  “Then...shall we start now?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus Scene</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” Kagami’s eyes were large as they climbed through the hole from where the flashing colored light and music was pouring out of.  She stood, dumbfounded next to him as she looked around the stone chamber seemingly carved into the earth. “This is amazing....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, look!  There’s Juleka!”  Adrien raised his arm to try to get the brunette’s attention, but she was too busy dancing away with the others.  The music pounded in his ears and he couldn’t believe he was actually there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino had sent him the invite with a brief note: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope you can make it, bro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was so excited, but after arriving that afternoon and with a scheduled shoot in the morning, he wasn’t going to leave his father’s house so easily.  He knew he needed to wait until Gabriel was asleep to sneak out and around eleven-thirty, he finally managed to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only friend he could reach was Kagami, who demanded to go to the underground party if she drove him.  She snuck out, too, and was eager to go to something so clearly illegal as a party in a restricted underground space.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Marinette?”  That was the first thing she asked and Adrien realized he was already scanning the dancing crowd for one of his oldest friends...who also happened to be his ex-girlfriend.  Still, they parted on good terms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a shame that work forced him to study remotely, away from all the familiar faces now rocking out under flashing lights and to a killer bass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you made it!” someone said.  Adrien turned his head and gave Kim a high five.  “I didn’t know you were back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just got in this afternoon,” Adrien said.  “Man, it looks like we’re late.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, as long as the cops don’t come, we got the rest of the night!” Kim tossed him a beer.  “Drink up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien caught it and showed the can to Kagami.  She shook her head; she wasn’t much of a beer drinker.  “It’s mine then,” Adrien laughed as he lifted the tab.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those pastries look familiar.”  He turned towards her as she began walking to a table in the corner that had some food laid out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette must’ve brought them,” Adrien said, lowering his beer.  That meant that she definitely was there. He was hoping to see all his friends that night and while a few lifted their drinks to him as they caught his eye, he couldn’t help but be disappointed that Marinette was out of sight.  He heard she’d gotten into that design school and wanted to congratulate her. He was sure he’d be useful to her in the future when she was looking for a job and wanted to be supportive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami began eating some cookies and scanned the room beside him.  He felt a sharp jab to his rip and turned, giving her a questioning look before following her sharp gaze.  Adrien’s eyes widened as he saw Marinette seated against the wall, talking with someone who was in the crowd.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his can and began to walk towards her.  His smile fell as he watched an arm go around her shoulder and bring her close.  He followed the arm up to a pale man in black, who was also drinking as he spoke to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka....” He muttered the name under his breath, surprised to see him.  He was sure that Luka was still on his gap year.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Marinette turned red, looked at Luka, and then nodded.  Adrien watched them leave their drinks behind before slipping onto the dance floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head as he realized that the music had slowed.  His breath caught in his throat as he saw them emerge further away, between a break in the swaying couples.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!”  He heard a voice call his name and he put on a smile, whirling around to greet Max.  He abandoned the sight before him to catch up with some friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stood in the corner, chatting and catching up, he couldn’t help but glance past them every now and then, to check on the dancing couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were talking; he could tell that much.  He couldn’t hear them and as he was holding his own conversation, he couldn’t pay much attention either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the slow song began to transition to a new, faster one, he looked up and his heart stopped.  They were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand tightened around his can as he looked around the room.  They weren’t where they were sitting before. They weren’t by the DJ, by the drinks, or by the snacks.  He didn’t see them at all on the dance floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot to the hole to the outside corridor.  He caught a flash of light coming and he sucked in a sharp breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...uh....”  He patted his pants as he tried to come up with an excuse.  “I think I dropped my wallet! It’s probably in the corridor - I’ll be right back!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to climb out of the chamber before anyone could stop him.  He turned his head and squinted, barely making out a fleeting flicker of light as it disappeared around a corner.  A sense of dread filled him as he placed his hand against the wall and began making his way down the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grit his teeth, wondering what he was doing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Marinette and Luka ran off by themselves, he had no right to follow.  He had no right to even be jealous. He and Marinette broke up two years ago and it had been a heart wrenching decision that they both agreed upon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, he was surprised that two sixteen year olds had been able to come to the same conclusion and return to be just friends.  But, old feelings didn’t die easily and a small part of him would always love Marinette in a special way. Perhaps that was the reason he was following.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was a special friend.  He just wanted to make sure she was all right.  Not that Luka would ever do anything to her. Luka would sooner fist fight the world than hurt Marinette.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head and rubbed his forehead.  He was crazy. First day back in Paris and he ditches a party to stalk his ex-girlfriend and their old friend.  They were two of the most trustworthy people he knew.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet as he found himself standing just beside the hole they had climbed through, looking up at the flashlight wedged in a crevice on the wall, he couldn’t bring himself to turn around.  Was it a morbid curiosity? Did he want to know what they were doing? What did he want to see?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his breath as he listened.  He couldn’t hear talking, or any loud noises really.  He narrowed his eyes and moved up a little closer. Hushed whispers...the sound of.... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien tensed up.  His heart seemed to tighten as he recognized the soft, awkward smacking of lips.  They were making out. He closed his eyes and shook his head. No. No, they wouldn’t.  They weren’t the type to sneak out of a party to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dared to peek into the chamber.  The dull yellow-white light of the flashlight was aimed at the floor, and it took him a moment to adjust and see the faint outlines of the two bodies on top of a stone slab.  Luka’s shoes, his long legs, then a petite body straddling his thighs as pale hands slid beneath the light denim jacket Marinette wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood drained from his face as his heart sank.  A cold sweat seemed to cover him. He swallowed hard and willed himself to turn around and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could, he caught a pair of blue eyes peeking over Marinette’s shoulders.  Her head was lowered, kissing the side of his face and moving down to his neck. Luka’s hand left her back and he brought a finger to his lips as he looked over her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shhhh...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could almost hear Luka tell him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded, as if not knowing what else to do, and slipped silently into the corridor.  As he fumbled his way back to the party, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was a mistake to come down to the restricted space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath as he returned to the party.  It seemed that he’d have to give Marinette his greetings later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not condone the breaking and entering into restricted spaces.  Don't do this; it's dangerous and someone could get hurt.  Please don't throw parties in forbidden locations, folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>